


And So the Leaf Falls

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: A time to explore finds new things for a certain Mirkwood prince.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: And So the Leaf Falls. Pt. 1/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien, not me. Though I wouldn’t mind them! ~_^

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, lemon/lime later, slash.

Pairings: Eventual Elrond/Legolas

Rating: For now, PG-13…eventual NC-17 to be expected.

Summary: A time to explore finds new things for a certain Mirkwood prince.

Notes: I am no expert on elvish language, so until I get a good source, I’m waiting on it. I also have NOT read the books, but have seen the movie and read a few fics. SO, the gist is there. I blame AC for her absolutely INCREDIBLE pieces of fiction! So, if they resemble hers slightly, SORRY! She’s an inspiration! Feedback is much loved and appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

The wind whistled softly as the young flaxen haired Elf ran through the tree branches. His hair streamed behind him like a silken cape as he nimbly ran from branch to branch. He neither heard nor saw his surroundings though, so deep were his thoughts. His feet were sure though in each placement, assuredly finding the safety of the branches as he moved along.

 

He slowed down eventually and gazed around at his surroundings. ‘Where am I?’ he wondered briefly, his pale blue eyes narrowing slightly. ‘And how did I get so far from home?’ Ever since he had gotten an urge to explore, he had been wandering, learning of the lands within Middle Earth. He had briefly passed into Lothlorien and met the Elves of that land as well.

 

His eyes saddened as he remembered the formal, yet cold reception he had received from Galadriel and her people. ‘Our peoples grow more and more apart as the centuries continue. When will the rifts heal? Will it be in time? If Mithrandir is right…the rifts must heal soon,’ he thought grimly to himself. Sighing softly, he leapt down and landed lightly on the ground. His head tilted up to gaze at the clouds as they floated serenely across the sky. He listened to the gentle sounds of the breeze and birds floating in the air as he stood within the peaceful glade.

 

Softly, he heard a rustling near him, a stealthy sound of one’s approach. His sensitive ears picked up the noise, but he felt no danger. ‘Not Orcs…is it one of the Elves of this land?’ he wondered as he stayed still, looking relaxed as he tried to discern the danger.

 

He looked up suddenly as he heard a whistling in the air and moved his head. A soft thud in the tree caught his attention. A silver blade glinted from the tree trunk, missing its true target by a mere inch. His eyes narrowed as they focused on the dagger briefly then turned to look in the direction from which it had come from.

 

He heard another dagger come at him and dodged it again, hearing it embed itself into the trunk behind him. As another dagger flew at him, he flipped out of the way, landing a couple of feet from his original spot with his bow out and an arrow notched.

 

He stared unwaveringly ahead, hearing the rustles of movement as his opponent moved around. He dodged another dagger, then shot in the direction it came from. Hearing that he had missed, he started running through the forest, grinning as he heard pursuit. He knew that the Elf attacking him only wanted to chase him off, which meant he was indeed in another land.

 

They both ran through the forest, dodging and shooting at each other. Flaxen hair streamed behind him as he ran until he came to the edge of a torrid river. Skidding to a halt, he gasped then stiffened as he felt an arm around his waist and a point at his throat. He swallowed hard, pale blue eyes wide in surprise at being snuck up on so swiftly, and panted for air.

 

A soft warm breath caressed his sensitive ear as his opponent whispered, “And who is it that has led such a wonderful chase today?”

 

Swallowing again in both trepidation and delight, he answered softly, “Legolas, son of Thranduil and prince of Mirkwood.”

 

“Legolas of Mirkwood? What brings you so far from your lands into my realm?” the mysterious Elf asked in interest as he caressed his cheek against the flaxen silk of the youth.

 

Shivering at the touches, Legolas replied evenly, “It would seem the fate of my life to be in the dark. I know not why I am here…just as I know not the one I have had chase with.”

 

A soft chuckle whispered past Legolas’ ear as he was slowly released. The youth didn’t move for a minute, then slowly turned curious blue eyes to see his mystery unveiled. Sharp gray eyes met his inquisitive blue, sparkling with both amusement and wariness. Chiseled yet soft features framed the gaze; a gentle smile on soft lips that were pink from their chase graced the thoughtful face. Long dark brunette locks floated serenely down the trim body, intricate braids adorning them as they fluttered in the cooling breeze.

 

Finding himself entranced and intrigued, Legolas gazed steadily at the Elf, at a loss for the sense of familiarity he had for his mystery. Smiling softly, the blond one found himself asking, “To what name may I give to this beauty before me?”

 

Smiling wider as he caught the slightest traces of a mocking smirk, Legolas stepped closer. Suddenly, he looked up as a flock of birds took to startled flight. When they had gone, he looked back down. Much to his dismay though, the one who was nameless had vanished soundlessly, melding back into the woods he protected. Sighing sadly, Legolas returned to the woods, vowing silently to know the one whom he had chased this day.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Brunette silk floated through the breeze as the one named Elrond walked silently into his valley. His thoughts however were not on the beauty around him, but on the one to whom he had chased as the wind. He smiled softly, remembering the soft golden mane, gentle yet inquisitive blue eyes and firm yet soft features that framed the questing gaze. ‘He is indeed young…I had thought the rumors of the young prince had been just words,’ the Lord of Imladris, also named Rivendell, wondered to himself.

 

His attention was disrupted though by a soft voice. “My Lord…you return from your journey well, I see.” The Elf Lord looked up, smiling as he was greeted warmly by his golden haired friend and advisor.

 

“It is good to see you, Glorfindel. Yes, my journey was…insightful,” Elrond replied vaguely, allowing his maroon robes to be placed on over his tunic and pants. He straightened his hair, then looked around. “My children do not come to greet me?” he asked somewhat sadly as he turned his gray hued gaze upon his age-old friend.

 

Glorfindel shook his head, grinning. “They prepare something for my Lord and say to tell you that they shall be with you near twilight,” he said soothingly.

 

Cocking an eyebrow in interest, Elrond said nothing as he walked with his friend to their home.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas finally knows who his mystery is.

Title: And So the Leaf Falls. Pt. 2/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien, not me. Though I wouldn’t mind them! ~_^

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, lemon/lime later, slash.

Pairings: Eventual Elrond/Legolas, hinted Erestor/Glorfindel, Elladan/Haldir, and Elrohir/Rumil

Rating: For now, PG-13

Summary: A time to explore finds new things for a certain Mirkwood prince

Notes: Oh my such wonderful encouragement!! To the ones who had encouraged me a while back, SO sorry for taking so long on getting another part!! For those who have just read it at LoM, thanks so much!! I've become hooked on other pairings now as well and they shall 'peek through' in the story, occasionally getting focus as well!! And when I last said I haven't read the books, well…that's still true. HOWEVER…internet searching is a great thing! Enjoy! Feedback is much loved and appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Elrond sighed softly as he went to the Fire Hall for dinner, looking forward to spending time with his beloved children. But his thoughts kept wandering back to the young Elf he had given chase to in the woods. He smiled slightly, his gray eyes filled with amusement as he remembered how surprised the young one had been when he had been bested. 'He is still young, yet he has seen much. And beautiful. I thought those rumors had just been exaggerations…but it would seem not,' he thought with a chuckle. His smile brightened as he saw his youngest son Elrohir waiting for him patiently in front of the doors to the Fire Hall. "Pen-neth? What brings you here, ionen?" he asked warmly as he came up. His smile softened as Elrohir hugged him tightly in greeting.(Young one; my son)

 

"Waiting for you of course, Ada! But, we are having dinner in the study today. So come on!" Elrohir answered with a delighted laugh as he laced bowstring-strengthened fingers with his father's own and pulled his father along.

 

Laughing softly, the Elder Peredhel shook his darkened head in amusement as he was dragged along. "Elrohir my son…must you pull?" he asked teasingly.

 

"Aye Ada! I am hungry and Elladan has been most anxious!" Elrohir said with a grin at his father as they came to the study. "I brought him finally!" he called out cheerfully, and then laughed as when they saw the relieved look on Elladan's face.

 

"And about time! I was going to whither away and die of starvation and then what would have happened should I need to lead patrol!?" Elladan cried in mock indignation, grinning as Arwen rolled her eyes and raised an elegant eyebrow at him in disbelief.

 

"Really, muindor. Must you be so melodramatic? You have too much fat to waste away on before dying anyways," Arwen retorted as she stuck her nose in the air snootily. Elladan squawked inelegantly as he stared at her and she giggled softly. Frowning, the older twin grabbed a grape and threw it at his giggling sister, grinning wickedly as she squeaked and retaliated in kind. They continued this grape war for a bit, laughing at each other as they dodged the 'attacks'. (brother)

 

A stern voice clearing stopped them cold and they both looked penitently at their father as he crossed his arms across his chest, tapping his foot. They both grinned slightly as they saw the stern look being softened by a slight smirk of amusement. Elrond sighed softly and shook his head before coming over, followed by the still snickering Elrohir to be seated at the table the food was set up on. The Imladrian Lord smiled softly as he gazed at the fine spread of food and then briefly wondered about the youth he had run into in the woods. His thoughts were ended when his children began speaking about their times gone and asking questions as well while eating.

 

Elladan and Elrohir had traveled far in their hunts for the Orcs, a hobby that their father was still rather disapproving of, but unwilling to truly stop their crusade for justice. They knew he worried and prayed daily for their safe return and took those prayers to their hearts and firming them so that they would indeed come home to fulfill them. Arwen had likewise been away plenty, though for different reasons. She had busily been visiting their grandparents in Lothlorien, bringing some joy to that beautifully cold land. She spoke briefly of her worry that Celeborn and Galadriel were becoming too separated from everything, causing Elrond to worry as well. Though his sons protested that their grandparents' aloofness didn't spread to the Galadhrim, it still worried the Lord of Imladris.

 

But he didn't think very long on it, as the teasing distraction of making his sons reveal why they thought so and on what basis became the topic for Elrond and Arwen both. After much badgering and obviously close hits to the truth, the two interrogators finally found out that their dear family had been blessed to find love in two of the Galadhrim leaders. With much blushing, Elrohir admitted to being close to Rumil, second eldest of the three brothers in Lothlorien, while Elladan had fallen for the eldest, Haldir. With great enthusiasm, the twins then regaled their two loving family members how this wonderful occurrence had come to be.

 

Sitting back as he listened to the tale, Elrond found his thoughts drawn back to his own happenstance meeting in the woods of Imladris. He found himself wondering once again if he would ever find his flaxen wind-runner again. Silently, he sent a wish to the stars watching over them and relaxed around his children.

 

*~~**~~*

 

With a soft sigh of contentment, Legolas found himself walking along an almost hidden path he'd happened upon. With a grin, he hopped up into the trees and began running along the branches once again, feeling carefree as the wind blew teasingly into his hair with soft caresses. His thoughts trailed back to his mysterious hunter the other day, yet he didn't think on it long. All he longed to do was to find his mystery and reveal the secret identity.

 

A soft whistling noise was his only warning before he dodged two arrows that flew at him. He frowned as he stopped, glancing at the arrows as they stuck out from the nearby tree trunk. 'What is with people shooting at me?' he wondered in bemusement before dodging a couple more arrows and jumping nimbly to the ground. He got his bow and notched an arrow swiftly as he looked around, and then found himself at the end of two notched arrows and under the scrutiny of two pairs of gray eyes. His own widened in surprise as he the saw the similarities between the two Elves that had him cornered and the one that had given chase with him the day before. Slowly, he put his weapon away and held his hands up, feeling somewhat confused. 'Could they be related somehow?' he wondered as he tried to discern who was which.

 

"You dodged those shots quite easily, mellonen. A credit to you," the Elf on the right said with a smirk as they watched the blond guardedly. Legolas bowed his head slightly in silent acceptance of the praise as he stood before them. Gray eyes met in silent conference before the bows were lowered and slung over strong backs. "What is your name, stranger to Imladris? And what business is it that brings you here?"(my friend)

 

Legolas' eyebrows flew up in surprise at that revelation. "Imladris? I knew not that I had traveled so far!" he exclaimed in surprise, then smiled as the two glanced at each other then back at him in bemusement. "Forgive me. My name is Legolas Thranduilon. I come from Mirkwood, but am merely traveling to see more of this world," he said with a slight bow of his head.

 

"So, the fair prince of Mirkwood has come to the land of the Peredhil? Quite brave of you considering what was said of our people," the Elf on the left commented with a teasing grin as the other laughed softly.

 

"If being shot at a few times is indication of such, then I may well believe them!" Legolas replied as he stuck his nose in the air with snooty dignity, but not before a playful wink was given to the two guards.

 

"Well met, Legolas Thranduilon!" the Elf on the right responded with a laugh as he went forward, hand out held. "I am Elladan Peredhel. This is my twin, Elrohir."

 

"As in the sons of Lord Elrond? My my, such a greeting!" Legolas replied teasingly as he clasped hands with the warrior Elf. He turned then to Elrohir and repeated the greeting clasp warmly.

 

"You must be tired from your long journey. Come, we are done with our patrol, so we shall escort you to Imladris. Mayhaps then you could regale us with tales of the Mirkwood lands?" Elrohir inquired with a smile before heading for their mounts.

 

"That sounds like an amiable plan," Legolas replied with a smirk as the two Elves mounted and turned their steeds towards the valley. He grinned in gratitude as Elladan offered him a hand up and he mounted behind the Peredhel smoothly, wrapping his arms around the slender waist as they started off for the valley.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"My Lord? The twins have returned and it would seem they have a guest." Erestor's voice was soft, yet filled with curiosity as Elrond looked up from his paperwork.

 

"A guest you say? Do you happen to know who it is or where they are from?" Elrond asked, tilting his head in question as he stood up and stretched behind his desk.

 

"Nay, my Lord. I had not the chance to ask for they had just arrived over the bridge. Glorfindel is greeting them currently, but I thought that you would like to be host," Erestor replied teasingly and grinned as Elrond rolled his eyes and came around the mahogany desk.

 

"Thank you for your concern, meldir. I will go down to greet our guest," Elrond said sarcastically as he folded his hands before him. Erestor laughed softly as he walked alongside his lord as they headed for the courtyard to greet the stranger. (dear friend)

 

They came out just as the twins dismounted with their visitor and came over. Elrond felt his eyes widen in shock as he saw who the stranger. 'Can it be? My little wind-runner…did you find me?' he wondered silently, ignoring the concerned look he was receiving from Erestor. He smirked ever so slightly as his eyes trailed slightly over the lithe body as it dismounted before coming up to the face and seeing the surprise in the soft baby blue eyes that had held him captive for so long before he had given chase. 'Ah yes…I see you recognize me, young Legolas. How is it that we can not stay apart? Is it truly by the Valar's insight? Will you be the one to fill my heart once again?' he wondered silently as they stepped forward. "Welcome young one…I see you have found Imladris safely. Your feet carried you well," he said warmly, with a hint of teasing as he saw a flash of a smile cross the blond's face in return.

 

"Aye, they did indeed. Mayhaps now the wind shall tell of his name before disappearing?" Legolas replied archly, grinning as he cocked an eyebrow at his mystery.

 

"Ada…do you know Prince Legolas from before?" Elladan asked in curiosity.

 

Elrond's smirk grew as he saw the shock on the pale face before focusing on his son to reply. "Aye, ionen. We had a…race shall we say?" he asked coyly of Legolas as he stepped forward gracefully. "Welcome to Imladris, Legolas Thranduilon. I hope that your stay with us will be…well fulfilled," he said with a regal bow of his head, a smirk on his lips as a grinning Legolas returned the regal bow.

 

"I can think of nothing else happening, Lord Elrond of Imladris. I accept your kind hospitality with the hope that maybe some friendships will be…formed," Legolas replied smoothly, not even seeing the curious looks passed between twins and advisors. He found himself drowning in gray eyes as he kept his gaze locked with Elrond's, daring him to look away.

 

Amusement colored Elrond's face as he held the challenging stare before he said softly, "I would hope for that as well." Clearing his throat, he straightened, but his smile never dulled as he gazed at Legolas. "Glorfindel will show you to your rooms for your stay here and give you a small tour. However, I would like to hear how your father and kingdom are, since we have not spoken in centuries. Would you care to join me for supper in my private rooms this evening?" he asked, ignoring the startled looks that went once more between the four other Elves.

 

"You honor me, my Lord. I would indeed enjoy this night of gossip and…dinner," Legolas replied easily, a sparkle in his eyes filled with merriment.

 

"Very well then. I will have a servant lead you to my rooms at the appropriate time. Please take the time to relax and see some of Imladris," Elrond instructed softly, smiling as Legolas nodded enthusiastically, then followed the confused Glorfindel into the house. Glancing over at his sons and Erestor, Elrond couldn't stifle the chuckle as he saw their curious gazes. "Aye?"

 

"You just basically asked a stranger into your rooms for dinner?" Elladan immediately demanded as he stomped over.

 

"Ada…what is going on?" Elrohir demanded as well, almost at the same time.

 

"I would like to know as well," Erestor added in bemusement, a soft grin on his face as Elrond laughed at them while shaking his head.

 

"We met in the woods not far outside of the valley and…had an interesting chase. I just…wish to get to know him better," Elrond finally admitted with a shrug of his slender shoulders.

 

Elladan looked intently at his father, gray eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And do you have intentions of seducing our guest?" he asked bluntly.

 

"Elladan!" Elrohir cried, aghast at his brother's impudence, but then stopped as soon as he saw the twinkle of amusement in his father's eye.

 

"And if I do?" Elrond asked quietly, gazing at his sons and Erestor, confidently, yet also with some need for approval.

 

"Then I suggest you wear the dark green robes with silver trim. It will bring out your eyes," Erestor suggested lightly, stunning the three Peredhil into silence for a few seconds as they stared at him in shock. He grinned and they all burst out laughing, the sound of it echoing joyfully around the valley.

 

"Well then, have fun, Ada. We expect details!" Elladan declared cheerfully and ran off pulling his brother behind him as he heard the squawk of protest from his father. Elrohir waved cheerfully as he ran off with his twin to go get ready for dinner.

 

Sighing as he shook his head, Elrond grinned as Erestor placed a supportive hand on the Imladrian Lord's shoulder. Elrond turned and headed into the house to finish his work and get ready for that night. He just hoped that he was reading things correctly.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some boundaries are waiting to be crossed

Title: And So the Leaf Falls. Pt. 3/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien, not me. Though I wouldn’t mind them! ~_^

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, lemon/lime later, slash.

Pairings: Eventual Elrond/Legolas, hinted Erestor/Glorfindel, Elladan/Haldir, and Elrohir/Rumil

Rating: For now, PG-13 for a wee bit o nudity of the Elven kind…

Summary: A time to explore finds new things for a certain Mirkwood prince

Notes: And I have been remiss!! Well, not really, but I hope ya'll enjoy this part! I had a contest (of which I succeeded in!! WHOOHOO!!) going on the whole month of November, so working on other fics was truly out of the question! But, I did start on it and now I shall up and post another part!! Enjoy! Feedback is much loved and appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

The moonlight caressed the flagstones that paved the halls of Imladris as the Mirkwood Prince padded silently across them. He didn't look around much, yet his walk was slow and thoughtful, equal to the countenance of the fair face. His pale blue eyes looked over as a glimmer teased them from his right and he saw the moonlight dance with the starlight upon the rapids of the Bruinen. He felt a slight curve of his lips appear and disappear before he returned to his perusal of the flagstones.

 

Finally, his feet brought him to his destination and he looked up slowly. His previous study of the flagstones changed to a study of the oaken door before him, seeing the fine grain that textured the wood deeply. His hand came up as if to caress the elegant object, but instead tightened into a loose fist. He knocked softly, letting the hollow, yet deep sound echo in his ears almost mockingly. He waited patiently, his intent gaze now turned inward as he awaited entrance to be given.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Candlelight played with the moonlight as it painted its way across the cozy, yet lush rooms of Imladris' Lord. Elrond found himself smiling as he gazed down at the dinner that was waiting before him. He turned his head as he heard the almost hesitant knock on his door and felt a warm flutter brush through him in anticipation. "Come in," he said quietly as he turned fully to face his visitor.

 

His smile grew as his flaxen haired wind runner entered, looking around almost shyly before locking his eyes onto Elrond. Elrond's eyes took in the delicate form that was dressed in a pale blue tunic over ivory leggings. The soft blond hair was pulled back in the customary braids of Mirkwood, but a ribbon of deep blue had been braided into the freshened locks to accent. A soft smile formed on the sensual lips of the blond prince and the Peredhel Lord felt himself warming inside. "Thank you for joining me," he murmured softly as he extended his hand to the Mirkwood Prince.

 

Stepping forward, Legolas elegantly extended his own hand to lay delicately in the offered one as he smiled. "Thank you for inviting me, my Lord," he replied softly, his voice near to purring, yet just on the cusp as his eyes took in the stately elegance before him. Elrond wore a deep green robe with silver trim along the front and sleeves. His ebony hair was bound back in a single braid, except for a few strands that framed the regal face. His fillet that represented his state of office was absent from the brow. Legolas' eyelids lowered as he came in, looking demurely around as he was brought closer to the Peredhel's side. "Your rooms are very lovely, my Lord," he commented softly before returning his gaze back to Elrond's.

 

"Not as lovely as the view my eyes are feasting upon now," Elrond purred out softly as he gazed intently upon the youth before him, drinking in the sight as a man parched from the desert. He smiled slowly as a soft blush colored the fair-haired Elf's cheeks as the youth was brought closer to the Imladrian Lord. "I shall taste to see," he whispered softly as he slowly descended upon those luscious lips that tantalized him so.

 

But instead of a delicious kiss to whet his appetite, Elrond found himself brushing his lips across a blushing cheek. Surprised, he leaned his head back and gazed at the flustered young prince before him, dark gray eyes troubled. His eyes widened as he heard the soft melodious voice whisper a "Nay" in protest, further confounding the dark haired Elf.

 

Legolas slowly looked up, his eyes filled with trouble and a small amount of hesitation. "Nay, my Lord…I beg you do not sup so early upon me. We barely know each other," he pleaded softly, pulling away slightly, but unable to go far as the hand that held him captive kept its hold.

 

"Aye, tis true what you say. Do I misread in your eyes the desire that I myself feel when we are near each other?" Elrond asked as he tilted his head, troubled and dismayed that perhaps he had misread the youth and it was just some flight of fancy that had taken hold of his senses.

 

"Nay! I…" Legolas trailed off as he looked away, cheeks set aflame with his embarrassment. Taking a deep breath, he forced his gaze up to lock with the disappointment and worry filled eyes of his host. He smiled slightly, trying to relax. "Nay…you did not misread. But I am not one to just tumble with someone because they meet my fancy." His smile widened as he came in and brushed his hand across a high boned cheek. "Nay, when I do wish to be with someone, especially one as magnificent as you, I like to know that we are going to be together at least for longer than one night of passion," he murmured softly, his cheeks coloring prettily as he smiled. He raised his eyes to lock with the softened gray gaze of the one before him.

 

Elrond brought his own fingers up and brushed them lightly over the fair face before him. "Such words from one as you. You make it sound as if you were never touched, and yet worldly in the experience," he teased, smiling impishly as the blush deepened slowly and white pearly teeth came out to nibble on the full bottom lip he wished to kiss so desperately.

 

"Not worldly, but what I have experienced has been with people I trust and admire. If it can be with no others that I trust, and then my hand shall do," Legolas replied boldly, recovering his composure after a particularly erotic scene had crossed his mind at the soft voice's suggestion.

 

Laughing softly, a sound so erotic as to shoot pleasure straight to the Prince's loins, Elrond let his head fall back before he released the prince gently. His hold instead became a beckoning hold instead of pin as he turned towards the table, his regal face alight with mirth. "Then come, my fair prince. Shall we learn of each other in ways outside of the bed?" he asked mockingly as he led the way towards the food, smiling reassuringly at the young one.

 

Bowing his head as a breath of relief left him, Legolas returned the smile. "I thank you indeed, my dear Lord Elrond. Let us eat and learn of each other." 'And pray that our learning can indeed grow into that most intimate of ways,' he thought silently as they sat down to eat.

 

*~~**~~*

 

After a few hours of congenial talking and eating, the two Elves were found sitting before the large fire that was situated in Elrond's study. Drinking of the sweet miruvor and laughing over tales from both families, both found delight in the other's company and knew that they had chosen right in waiting. None could say that meaningful glances of lust and desire had not passed between the two, albeit surreptitiously. Simmering as the fires that sat before them was their attraction, waiting to burst forth with but a single kindling.

 

But it was not to be for that night, much to their mingled relief and disappointment. Yet, as they said their farewells for the night, they made a soft promise to each other. To look forward to the day when they would stand as equals in the other's eyes and then would they taste of the passions that sparked between them. Hands caressed, lips parted in warm smiles before saying their good nights, the two Elves went to their respective rooms, knowing full well that their dreams would be filled with ebony and golden in the throes of passion.

 

*~~**~~*

 

A soft fluttering of wings taking to flight filled the nigh quiet woods of Imladris as the young Prince from Mirkwood walked silently among its greening paths. He looked over, smiling softly as he saw the little thrush that even now sang as it flew to follow its brethren to their nests. He looked up again and sighed happily, feeling peace wash through his body like a cooling balm after all of his meaningless wandering. He'd found a place to rest and learn more.

 

He jumped up into the trees once more and went into the thicker part of them, smiling as he found a bough amongst several large branches. Looking around, he saw that no one would be near to see him and knew that there was where he could truly relax and think through everything that had happened recently. With naught a sound, he stripped off all of his clothes, save for his boots so he could have some form of grip, then laid out bared to the world on the bough.

 

Dreamily, he contemplated the swaying leaves as he rested his fair head upon bow strengthened hands, purring softly as the warm wind caressed his undressed body in soothing contrast to the dappled sun that peeked through the leaves to warm his glowing skin. His eyes fluttered closed as he let his thoughts drift, allowing them to peruse the strange, yet exciting mystery that was Elrond Peredhel, Lord of Imladris.

 

Mind floating in serenity, the young prince did not at first hear the soft steps of an Elf, yet the wind picked it up for him. He glanced down as he felt the scrutiny that was now floating along him and felt the barest hints of an amused smile trace his lips upward. His gaze locked with the gray eyes that were admiring him and he felt a different sort of heat rush through him, equally as pleasurable as Anor's rays, yet far more real.

 

Soft regal features softened as they gazed at each other before a gentle voice filled with mirth and restrained desire floated out to be carried upwards by the playful breeze that moved between them. "Do dreams come thusly to you, pen-neth? Or must the restrictions be laid aside for such fancies?"

 

Widening in merriment, Legolas' lips flashed the soft pearly whites as he shifted slightly to his elbows, leaning on them as he confidently gazed down at Elrond. "Have you ever tried to allow the wind to speak to you on such things when your clothes come in the way? 'Tis most dissatisfying," he commented, his voice rich with amusement.

 

Cocking a delicate eyebrow, Elrond placed his hands on his hips as he once again allowed his eyes to openly drink in the pale flesh that was revealed. "Do you not fear of prying eyes?" he asked softly, eyes half-masted as he gazed at the fair one above him.

 

"Nay…save for eyes that I wish to find in such a manner. A Wood Elf is not so easily found," Legolas purred out enticingly as he laid his cheek once more against his delicate hands.

 

"And yet I found you," Elrond replied with a teasing smirk as he moved closer to the trunk of the tree that was cradling the nude form.

 

"The wind and trees bring whom they will to see what sights may be awaiting," Legolas murmured softly, smiling down at the raven haired Elf that watched him so closely. He chuckled softly as a strong hand reached up and tugged on one of his boots, earning the leg's fall from grace with the tree.

 

"Do you not fear falling or…other such injuries?" Elrond's voice, filled once more with merriment and the barest strain of lust, floated up again as he looked up the pale limb to the soft firm globes it melded with seamlessly in a motion of muscle, sinew, and creamy skin.

 

"I fear not, for I know of my skills and the protection of the trees. They would not harm me, just as I would not harm them," Legolas responded confidently as his hair blew over his shoulder; playing with his darkening gaze as it held the storm gray ones before him.

 

Elrond slowly wet his lips, entranced and more than slightly desirous of the one that lay so carefree in the tree above him. He reached up a delicate hand and ran it along what skin he could reach, gaze darkening with want and desire at the shudder of pleasure that passed through the luminous skin. "I believe you when you speak of such. Beauty within beauty…such is nature's hold on those of the Eldar," he whispered softly, reverently as he brought his hand back to his side. He tilted his head, gazing up at the young prince as he lay comfortably amidst wood and leaves. "Will you not come down?" he asked quietly, smiling sweetly.

 

Smiling back, Legolas cocked an eyebrow as he shifted again to lean on his elbows. "Would you see me fully unclothed before you? For that is what you would get before I could return to my clothes," he shot back teasingly.

 

Cocking an eyebrow at the teasing, Elrond placed his hands into the sleeves of his robes. "I would have that, yet I wish to wait on such things. I wish to know this ethereal creature that has come into my life to bring such simple pleasure to my faer," he said quietly, solemnly as he held the sky eyes that gazed at him in appreciation and surprise. He turned and brushed his hand out, as if in beckoning. "I shall see you in your full glory some other time, dear Legolas. Enjoy nature and let it guide you to me as it did for me in my search for you," he spoke the words softly, warmly, then walked away silently, the soft brush of velvet over grass and leaves the only sound.(soul)

 

Watching his wind hunter walk away, Legolas felt a flare of warmth and pleasure rush through him as well as tenderness. 'Aye, my Lord of the Vale…I shall find you as you found me. Let the wind carry me to your arms so that we may learn more of the other soon,' he thought firmly before laying back down to contemplate the newest additions to his mystery.

 

TBC

 

*A/N: the little scene in which our dear Legolas is lying in the tree was inspired by Theban Band. Here's the pic: https://www.squidge.org/~praxisters/lotr/Elves/slides/daydream.html Enjoy!!

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moonlight reveals much.

 

Title: And So the Leaf Falls. Pt. 4/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien, not me. Though I wouldn’t mind them! ~_^

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, lemon/lime later, slash.

Pairings: Eventual Elrond/Legolas, hinted Erestor/Glorfindel, Elladan/Haldir, and Elrohir/Rumil

Rating: R for some lime

Summary: A time to explore finds new things for a certain Mirkwood prince

Notes: Just watch…this image will stick…Enjoy! Feedback is much loved and appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Legolas smiled as he gazed out at the view before him. A soft mist floated up from the waterfalls as they cascaded their water forth, driving into the Bruinen River that flowed away. A gentle breeze tingled across his skin and he smiled more, tilting his head back to the soft caresses as if to a lover. He closed his eyes, listening to the gentle sounds of laughter and calls from the inhabitants of Imladris, especially the joyous ones. He looked over as he heard some shouts and found an impish grin play with his face as he watched Elladan and Elrohir race out to greet the two latest comers to the Homely House. He peered closer, resting his cheek on his crossed arms as he watched the almost shy way that the twins greeted their loved ones…and the even shyer way in which they were greeted in turn!

 

He had to fight a soft laugh as Elrohir snuck a kiss from Rumil, whose pale cheeks tinged a soft pink with pleasure as he received the shy greeting. Elladan and Haldir were engaged in lively conversation, touching each other casually, though one could see even from there that it was restrained.

 

'Restrained for the bedroom, I would guess. It is such a different side to observe, for my memories of the Galadhrim are not so warm and gentle,' Legolas thought in amusement, though slight sadness came to his face. 'Why would they hide themselves thusly? Do they fear their hearts?' he wondered and sighed softly.

 

"There you are, Prince." A soft voice filled with amusement startled the young Mirkwood Prince and he whirled around to gaze at the laughing Elda behind him. Glorfindel grinned even more as he came forward. "Did I scare you from your musings, ernilen?" he asked teasingly, and then glanced to see what had caught the Prince's eye. (my prince)

 

"Nay! You just startled me is all! What can I do for you, Glorfindel?" Legolas asked quickly, flushed with embarrassment for not having heard the Seneschal sneak up on him. He resumed his position, stilling his swiftly beating heart as he smiled, watching the group in the courtyard.

 

"Hmm…nothing too much. Merely Lord Elrond wishes to see you in regards to a correspondence that has recently come to us from your father," Glorfindel replied with a smirk as he glanced at the other young Elf. "They are sweet together, are they not?" he commented fondly, nodding towards the group that was now heading into the house, still talking animatedly.

 

"Aye…though it saddens me that this is the only time they think they can be so carefree," Legolas answered softly, his eyes sad as he watched the four leave their sights. He looked up at Glorfindel and his sympathetic gaze. "They were…well, not cold per say, but aloof to me in Lothlorien. I even wondered if I offended them," he admitted sadly as he straightened.

 

Placing a gentle hand on Legolas' shoulder, Glorfindel smiled soothingly. "Nay. That is just how they are. They are guardians…and I am sure you do the same to strangers. Even strange Elves in your land," he pointed out with a cock of his eyebrow.

 

Frowning slightly, Legolas looked down and nodded. "Aye…you are right, mellonen. I…just wish that it was not so. All Elves should know and be friends with each other. I guess…maybe that was why I left on my journeys from my home," he murmured softly as he brought his gaze back up to the sympathetic one of his friend.(my friend)

 

"And you may indeed find that. Here in Imladris, we are trying for that. And…since you came here…it has been much easier," Glorfindel reassured with a grin, chuckling softly as color tinged the younger Elf's cheeks. He patted the Prince on the shoulder before directing the other towards the entrance. "Come! Lord Elrond grows impatient!" he exclaimed and laughed with the prince.

 

"And Valar forbid he should become impatient!" Legolas replied with a laugh as they went inside, their amusement ringing through the halls easily.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ithil played across the gently waving branches of the surrounding trees as the Mirkwood prince walked thoughtfully through them. He held in his hand the softly rolled scroll that held his father's handwriting on it, telling of things that had happened at his home and how much Thranduil missed him. Legolas stopped again under an oak and gazed at the willowy writing under the pale moonlight, once more reading what his father had informed him of.

 

 _…Life is hard now in Mirkwood, ionen. Every day is a battle to fight back the dark. Our light grows dim and has dimmed more since you went on your way. I pray every day to the Valar that you are safe and will come home soon. I pray also that perhaps, through your goodness, ties will be opened once again between all of the Elven realms. My heart was both joyful, yet worried when I heard of your staying in Imladris. I know that you know we had once been strong allies until bitterness and sorrow had torn us all apart. Perhaps you are indeed the joy that will heal the bonds of our lands..._ (my son)

 

Sighing softly, Legolas slid down to the ground, gazing thoughtfully up at the sky. 'Ada, I miss you too. And I hope I can make you proud. But dare I try to do such a thing as heal all of the bonds? What can I do?' he wondered silently, sighing softly as he gazed at the twinkling night sky. The wind suddenly picked up around him, waking him from his deep thoughts and he stood up, curious. 'Not lightly does the wind blow for me. I wonder what is being said for me now?' he speculated as he followed the wind through the trees.

 

He found himself going farther from the main household and into the forest surrounding the Elven buildings. He stepped carefully, ears straining for any signs of danger as he gazed steadily about. He came upon a clearing and stopped, breath caught in his throat at the image before him.

 

An Elf stood silently within the glade's clearing, moonlight shimmering through his ebony hair in a parody of water as it blew with the softly swirling wind. Sweat could be seen sparkling on the muscular shoulders and arms as breath puffed out in swift pants. Obviously having taken a break from training, the Elf stood, head thrown back as if drinking in the night sky.

 

Legolas' hand came up to clutch the pendant he now wore, a gift from Elrond not long past when they had shared the night together speaking under Eärendil's bright light. It was mithril and silver twined around a single piece of jade. 'To remind me of my home…where ever I may be,' he thought warmly as he watched the figure before him begin to move once again.

 

Pale blue eyes watched the rippling muscles that moved beneath the golden skin and ebony silk as they performed an intricate dance. A dance with death. Twin blades of ivory and steel sliced through the calm air, moving fluidly with the Elf that wielded them assuredly. The golden prince felt his breath catching multiple times as he watched, drawn to the intricacy of the dance as well as the one who performed it. Not even realizing, Legolas found himself coming closer to the dancing warrior, entranced as the moon caressed every move with silvery light.

 

His breath held in a soft gasp as the Elf whirled around in a swift move, slicing through the air just before Legolas, gray eyes blazing with alertness. They caught and held wide pale blue eyes before the Elf drew back, panting softly for air through his exertions. A delicate eyebrow arched in curiosity as a playful smirk teased the reddened lips on the regal face. "How long have you been watching, gwaew rŷnen?" Elrond purred out softly as he lowered his blades slowly, eyes twinkling with amusement at the startled look on Legolas' face. (my wind chaser)

 

Bowing his head contritely, Legolas placed a hand over his heart. "Forgive me…I meant no harm. But the wind drew me here to see more of...úthaesen," he whispered softly, smiling as he brought his gaze back up to the soft gray before him.(my temptation)

 

"There is no need for forgiveness. Did I not say to let the wind guide you to me whence it is right?" Elrond asked lightly as he went over to where his tunic lay and grabbed a towel. He wiped himself off slowly as he gazed at the watching prince, and then smirked. "Shall we duel? It is one thing we have not shared," he said with a grin as he stalked over, balancing his blades easily. "Among…certain…other things," he purred out, smirking as a faint blush touched Legolas' cheeks in response.

 

"I would love to, my Lord…but I am not nearly as skilled as you in this. And I do not have dual blades," Legolas admitted, smiling back faintly as he spread his hands innocently, having tucked his letter into his leggings.

 

"Ah…well, we can spar with single blades. Does not matter," Elrond replied with a shrug before nimbly tossing one of his own blades to the Mirkwood prince. He grinned as he watched Legolas swing the blade before him in an intricate move, learning its weight as well as agility. "Are you ready?" he asked softly as he brought his blade up above his head slowly in a position of attack.

 

Legolas grinned back as he took off his tunic and tossed it aside with the letter before coming back and mirroring the pose. "I am if you are," he purred out with a wink. Elrond grinned back before leaping to the attack, swirling in as he swung his blade in a complex move, which Legolas met head on as the match began under the moonlight.

 

They twirled and slashed, parried and thrust, ebony and gold mingling as they moved within each other's defenses and out again in a swift dance of the fight. The sounds of their panting, soft laughs here and there from an appreciated move, mingled with the clanging of blades meeting in combat. Leaping and dodging attacks, one could not see who the better of the fighters was. But, with a final jabbing thrust, Elrond swiftly disarmed Legolas before spinning in and pinning the prince in a bear hug.

 

Staring at each other as they gasped for breath, gray searched blue which in turn searched gray in wonder. They said nothing as the thrill of their match surged through them. Suddenly, in a fierce passion, their lips met, hungrily devouring of the other as they held each other desperately, giving in to the longing they'd been putting aside for months. Clammy fingers scrabbled on sweaty skin, feeling, touching, and caressing everywhere as tongues dueled as fiercely as the warriors had just been.

 

Stumbling to the ground, the two Elves rolled with each other, neither wanting to give even in this passionate battle as they kissed in rising passion. With a soft move and flex of his hips, Elrond pinned Legolas with his hands above his head. He growled in triumph before taking the kiss swollen lips, rocking in a steadily rising rhythm of ancient design. Legolas' groans mingled with Elrond's as he rocked up, meeting those thrusting hips in a desperate need for release.

 

With a cry, both climaxed hard, arching together as pleasure washed over them in a heady wave. Shuddering, the two collapsed together, drained from their sparring match as well as their passionate battle. They held each other close, pressing gentle kisses to each other's hair, neck, and face as they panted for air, overwhelmed by all that had happened in so short a time. Finally, lips met in a sweet kiss, drinking slowly of the other as they relaxed together.

 

Letting his head fall back, Legolas reached up with his free hand, for Elrond had released him in their ecstasy, and cupped the regal face above him tenderly. "Hannon le…for showing me so many things," he whispered lovingly, smiling softly.(thank you)

 

Leaning his cheek into the gentle touch, Elrond smiled back. "I should thank you…for showing me a new life filled with light and hope," he replied just as lovingly as he brushed tender fingers along the pale cheekbone. Slowly, and with a protesting groan, the Half Elf got up slowly and hauled the Prince up as well. They embraced again, lips meeting in another tender kiss before parting gently. Elrond searched the younger Elf's eyes with a small smile. "I think we may be closer to knowing one another in bed soon, malthen gwaew rŷnen," he said, grinning as Legolas smiled brightly up at him as they leaned their foreheads together.(my golden wind chaser)

 

"The wind will guide us to each other…ithil mîren," Legolas responded with a tilt of his head as the wind slowly wafted around them, tossing their hair up as if in playful reminder of her part. (my moon jewel)

 

"You are right…and I look forward to that day. Come…let us go back and clean up. I think a bath is much overdue," Elrond commented with a wrinkle of his nose at their sweaty, seed covered states. Legolas' light laughter pealed out as he followed the Lord of Imladris back to the house after retrieving their stuff. None saw the bright twinkle of Eärendil high in Elbereth's tapestry, blessing the two who were finding love.

 

TBC

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas just needed a push.

Title: And So the Leaf Falls. Pt. 5/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien, not me. Though I wouldn’t mind them! ~_^

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, lemon/lime, slash.

Pairings: Elrond/Legolas, hinted Erestor/Glorfindel, Elladan/Haldir, and Elrohir/Rumil

Rating: NC-17

Summary: A time to explore finds new things for a certain Mirkwood prince

Notes: Who else wants to see Elf on Elf? *cocks an eyebrow at waving hands* too baaaaaaaad!

 

Just kidding!! Enjoy! Feedback is much loved and appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

A week of soft smiles and whispered conversation slipped around Imladris as the Lord and the guest prince were watched with growing warmth and fondness. Many were the speculations on the relationship, as was wont for gossip, but none could say for certain. The blond prince and the Peredhel spent much time together, speaking softly with equally soft expressions, and the bonds continued to grow before everyone's eyes.

 

And yet, none knew of the true depth of such bonds, for none had seen that moonlit night. The passion and desire simmered beneath the couple's serene countenance, building still more as each day passed. Yet the two hesitated, not wanting to endanger the friendship that was building deeply between them. For, when they looked at each other while speaking, it was not just with warmth or desire that warmed their eyes for one another…but with love.

 

But also what simmered beneath their warmth was the air of uncertainty and doubt. Legolas, especially, felt this out of fear of his beloved's own family and councilors. The relationship he held with the twins and Arwen was considered cordial and even congenial, but there was an air of tension as they each sized the other up. The twins found themselves trusting Legolas steadily, for he came to them, not in a need for approval, but in genuine admiration of talents. They in turn also admired the skill that they saw within the Mirkwood Prince and knew then that their Ada had chosen well.

 

Arwen was of the same mind, for she saw the gentleness within Legolas and knew it had already softened her father's heart. But still a restraint was found in the trio siblings, for, while wanting their Ada to be happy…they didn't want their mother to be lost.

 

And thus were Legolas' thoughts as he wandered the gardens behind the House, Ithil's cool rays coloring his pale complexion with gentle touches as he gazed at the ground. His eyes came up to look upon the room of Imladris' Lord and saw a shadow moving behind the lightened drapery. He felt his heart flutter as he watched Elrond come out, the prince's own form hidden from view by shadows. Yet, as the young prince watched with held breath, Elrond's eyes almost went to his shelter unbidden, seeking him out. They held eyes unknowingly, gazing from light to shadow before Elrond smiled softly and went to his rooms once more, his maroon sleeping robe flowing behind him in a wispy trail.

 

Releasing his breath in a slow sigh, Legolas looked down again, feeling his cheeks warm with his feelings as well as desire. He jumped as a soft voice floated over. "You stay in shadows, yet you pine for him all the same?"

 

Whirling in surprise, Legolas paled a bit as the silver haired March Warden of Lothlorien came out of the shadows, his face a careful mask, yet warm. "Haldir! I…" Trailing off, Legolas bit his lip as his hand clenched around the pendant he wore. He looked away, troubled at the knowing look within the elder Elf's eyes.

 

"Why do you stay here when your heart longs to be with him?" Haldir asked softly, his voice tinged with curiosity as he stepped closer, walking slowly around the prince as he kept his hands behind his back. He scrutinized the silent Elf, contemplating. "Why do you hold back?"

 

Legolas looked up and locked gazes with Haldir. "What would you know of holding back, March Warden? You, who act so cold to fellow Eldar and even unto your own heart's desire," he asked softly, voice chilling slightly.

 

"There is such a thing as restraint and love knows how to bring that restraint down," Haldir replied coldly, straightening. "And do not tell me how to conduct myself with my Elladan. He accepts me as I am, as I do for him and which you should for Lord Elrond," he spat out, eyes like shards of ice fog.

 

Cringing visibly, Legolas looked down, his blond hair sweeping forward to cover his face as he flushed with shame. "Forgive me, Haldir…I was out of line," he whispered softly. He looked up, eyes filled with sorrow and fear. "I fear that if I say anything…or do anything…that our regard for each other will fade," he admitted faintly before looking away in shame.

 

Coming forward silently, Haldir's face softened as he placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. "And if you do nothing…then it will fade," he said gently, smiling slightly as Legolas looked up in surprise. "Have faith in love…for what it has taught me is that it is ever faithful if it is true."

 

Eyes brightening and taking in a new light of determination, Legolas nodded as he reached up to squeeze Haldir's hand on his shoulder. He turned and started back to the house, but then stopped and turned back, gazing at Haldir. "I was wrong about you, March Warden. Perhaps…we can become friends and know each other better," he said with a hopeful smile lighting up his pale delicate face.

 

"I would like that, ernil taur. I would like that very much," Haldir replied warmly and smiled gently as he watched the prince run back towards the house. He turned as well and went back towards Elladan's rooms, hoping his words had made some kind of impact on the youth. (forest prince)

 

*~~**~~*

 

Gazing at the crystal goblet of miruvor he held in his hand, Elrond stood near his desk. His nightshirt, which was maroon with gold trim, fluttered faintly with his soft breathing and he looked out at the moon again. He smiled faintly, remembering the sense of someone watching him as he had stood out on his balcony. He knew in his heart that it had to have been Legolas, for no other gaze could warm him as the prince's did.

 

He looked over, startled, as the door clicked. Eyes widening with surprise, Elrond gazed at his mind's musings made flesh as the prince leaned against the door, his pale blue tunic rising and falling steadily with his erratic breathing from most likely having run inside. Legolas held his gaze, his blue eyes dark with emotions and desire, making Elrond's own eyes hood in secret as he held his breath. He placed his goblet down on the desk's corner and gazed over at Legolas, his kind face creased with a smirk as he appraised the barely clad Elf.

 

Legolas returned the gaze, then moved forward swiftly. Elrond blinked in surprise as he found his arms suddenly around Legolas' body as the younger Elf pressed close, his face a mere inch away. Soft breaths of warm air caressed his slowly flushing cheeks as he gazed deeply into the darker blue eyes before him, searching for the reason of the prince's moves.

 

Brushing his lips across Elrond's delicately, Legolas breathed in the scent of the one before him. "Im aníra-le. Im aníra-men sui min," he whispered huskily, smiling faintly at Elrond's hitch in breath. He brushed his lips over the lips of the one he loved. "Im…mela le…a im aníra-men na-naud…uireb." He pressed his lips tenderly to the lush ones before him and moaned as his mouth was instantly devoured in a hungry kiss. He melted against Elrond, wrapping his arms firmly around the slender neck as he dug his hands into the ebony mane.(I desire you; I desire us as one; I…love you…and I desire us to be bound…forever)

 

Breaking the heady kiss slowly, Elrond opened his eyes to gaze deep into Legolas', both panting softly with desire as their eyes searched each other. "Na-ten…thenid? Bertha-im hartha-an elei-nin an-le?" he whispered softly as he brushed a tender hand across a pale cheek, twirling a gleaming strand of gold around his finger as they leaned their foreheads together.(Is it…true?; Dare I hope for my dreams with you)

 

Smiling brightly, eyes filled with love and desire, Legolas nodded. "Our dreams…our love…everything. Together. I want us together," he murmured softly, eyes filling with tears of hope.

 

"Together…I should like that…very much," Elrond whispered lovingly as he smiled, caressing the strand he had captured behind a pointed ear. Their lips met in another deep kiss, becoming more frenzied as they gave into their love and desire.

 

Leggings, nightshirt, and tunic fell to the ground as they moved to the bed, their soft pants and moans of pleasure filling the room with a tenderness not seen in years in that room. They landed heavily on the bed with Elrond on top and he began moving his mouth down the slender neck, marking the fair prince as Legolas writhed beneath his soon-to-be lover. A whimpered gasp punctuated the air as teeth and a soothing tongue found a hardening nipple, causing the blond to arch sharply with pleasure. His slender fingers slid into the ebony waterfall that surrounded his torso and clutched at the strands, urging for more. He moaned softly, his head falling to the side as the mouth trailed in a slow wet path to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the other swollen nub.

 

Bucking in need as slender fingers trailed over his body, the prince spread his legs, begging softly for more as he gazed down at his loving Lord. Storm gray eyes locked with his deep blue, both exchanging looks of pure longing, desire, and love, of which neither had ever seen in their long lives. Their bonding gaze was broken as the gray was shuttered behind dark eyelashes and Elrond returned to his ministrations, swirling his tongue in the depressed navel. He smirked as Legolas groaned loudly, arching in need as he caressed bow-strengthened fingers through the soft dark mane over him.

 

Deciding to tease his young love a bit more, Elrond trailed his lips over the edge of one pale hip, smirking as his nips brought out a strangled gasp. He pinned the younger Elf with a forearm as he continued to suckle the sweet flesh, moving down the thigh to the knee. He swiped his tongue along the inside of his prince's knee, before moving to the other leg and allowing the torment to increase. He panted softly, turned even harder at Legolas' whimpering pleas that were muffled. His eyes trailed up to see his love biting his palm to stifle his cries, chest heaving with the pleasure.

 

Purring in delight at the decadent sight before him, the Peredhel slid between his lover's legs and took the dripping member into his mouth in one move. That proved to be Legolas' undoing as, with a strangled scream, the prince arched sharply, his body as tight strung as his bow as he fell over the edge hard. He collapsed to the bed, panting harshly with his pleasure and the tremors that still teased his body. He watched with hooded eyes as Elrond licked his lips slowly, having swallowed all that the blond had given to him in passion.

 

He moaned with want as his Peredhel gazed at him in hunger, then crawled slowly up to blanket his recovering love with his powerful body. They kissed lazily before it began to become hunger-filled and Legolas was soon arching into the rocking body of his beloved. They broke the kiss, panting heavily as desire darkened eyes locked.

 

"Echad-enni, pen-veluien," Legolas whispered as he arched up slowly, rubbing their members together in delicious friction. "Im iest le nedh…pathra-enni."(Prepare me, my beloved (approx); I wish you inside…fill me)

 

Elrond groaned softly as he closed his eyes, trying to regain control of his senses. Everything about the young prince threw his life, heart, and emotions into a most delicious turmoil and he savored the experiences. He opened his eyes again as he whispered, "Im car-innas sui le iest…sui anann sui ha no isto na-ammen fael vi pân nad. Hebin nedh i haust sui mae." They kissed again, passion driving them to writhe together as it whirled about them in rising torrents.(I will do as you wish…as long as it is known we are equal in all things. (approx); Keeping inside the bed as well)

 

With a gasp, Elrond swiftly left the bed to grab a vial of oil that he had put by his bed in hopes for this to finally happened and thanked the Valar for his foresightedness. He returned to his love and they began kissing again, hands roaming over the other as they rocked together.

 

Before they knew what to do, Elrond was inside and they rocked together slowly, moaning in bliss. Legolas tossed his head, arching his back as he wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, pulling the Peredhel in for more. "Saes…saes…boe le, melethen…ad. " he pleaded, gasping as he felt teeth and mouth run down his slender neck. He brought his head up and they kissed in rising passion as their bodies moved together.(Please…please…need you, my love…again)

 

With a powerful cry, both came hard, arching together as they met and fell over the edge of passion's ecstasy. They clung to the other as they collapsed, holding the other tightly as their bodies trembled with their shared bliss. With naught but a kiss, they drifted off into reverie, holding the other tightly as Ithil's rays passed through their room on the wind's heels.

 

 

TBC…did you REALLY think I was going to end it there??

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this about a bet?

Title: And So the Leaf Falls. Pt. 6/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien, not me. Though I wouldn’t mind them! ~_^

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, lemon/lime, slash.

Pairings: Elrond/Legolas, hinted Erestor/Glorfindel, Elladan/Haldir, and Elrohir/Rumil  
Rating: R   
Summary: A time to explore finds new things for a certain Mirkwood prince  
Notes: Like the last part, did ya? Thanks to Orchyd for the beta and Elvish help! I'm learning…really I am!! Let the teasing (and other couples) commence! Enjoy! Feedback is much loved and appreciated!  
  
‘thoughts’  
  
Humming softly, Glorfindel walked alongside his mate toward the Hall of Fire for their morning meal. He grinned as he caught the Councilor casting him yet another curious glance and asked, "Aye, pen-vornen?" (my dark one)  
  
Frowning slightly at being caught, Erestor raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Just curious as to where your fair mood has come from, melethronen," he replied with a shrug. (my lover)  
  
"Ah… it could be that your question shall be answered once we arrive for breakfast, pen-vaelui," was the saucy reply as they entered the Hall. Glorfindel's grin grew as he noticed that his dark one had stopped and was staring at the two that were already seated and eating. (Lustful one)  
  
The golden head bent closer to the ebony head as the Lord of Imladris spoke softly with the Prince of Mirkwood. But that wasn't what had caught the Councilor's attention. What had caught his attention were the interlaced fingers and the loving smiles that were shared between the two as they spoke softly over some trifle. Casting a narrowed glance at his lover, Erestor raised his eyebrow once more in silent query.  
  
Raising his hands up defensively, the former Gondolin Lord chuckled. "I can not tell what is right before your eyes, pen-vornen!" he said with an impish wink. Before Erestor could retort, Glorfindel was striding towards the two conversers, both of whom glanced up when they heard the soft footsteps. Sighing in outward annoyance, yet smirking inwardly with silent approval, Erestor followed the Seneschal.  
  
Tilting his head in greeting, Elrond sat back and kept an eye on his two dearest friends and advisors. “Maer aur, mellynen. Did you sleep well?” he asked with a smile. His smile spread as he caught Erestor’s glance at his interlaced fingers with the prince’s and he brought their hands up farther as if in defiance. (Good morning, my friends.)  
  
"Maer aur, Lord Elrond, Prince Legolas," Erestor demurred. Both Glorfindel and Erestor bowed their heads in greeting before seating themselves. "Aye, I slept well, as did Glorfindel," he said with a glance at his mate.  
  
Biting his lip on a grin, Glorfindel nodded amiably. "Aye, slept well and was woken up nicely, I must say," he said cheekily, earning a blush from his mate and a couple of laughs for his efforts.  
  
"I know of that, meldir," Legolas said, casting shy smile toward his Peredhel. Elrond just cocked an eyebrow in innocent inquiry, causing the Prince to poke him in the side in amusement.(dear friend)  
  
"So, must we now expect more cooing repartee from you both?" Erestor questioned in a much put upon sigh, rolling his eyes in their direction.  
  
"Only as much as you and Glorfindel show, meldir," Elrond said slyly when he traced his Prince's delicate fingers, grinning while Erestor blushed and Glorfindel laughed.  
  
"Ai, he has us there, pen-vornen," the Seneschal said in amusement, patting Erestor on the head, weathering his mate's glare. "We shall just have to be better examples."  
  
"In what Age?" Elrond asked innocently, and Legolas laughed softly as the two Councilors exchanged chagrined looks. Standing with a sigh, Elrond smiled at the small group. "I must tend to my work. I shall expect you soon, Erestor," he warned with a wag of his finger. Erestor bowed his head in agreement. Elrond turned to Legolas and leaned in, brushing his lips over the upturned ones of his blond lover. "I shall see you later, ernilen valthen. Daro enni," he whispered softly, Legolas’ smile warming his heart. (my golden prince. Wait for me.)  
  
“Derithon uireb, maethoren 'wathren,” Legolas purred, then smiled as he received another kiss before the Peredhel Lord went to begin his day's duties. (I shall wait always, my shadow warrior)  
  
“Well, well… it would seem that the bet has come to a conclusion, pen-geleb.” Elladan’s voice was filled with amusement as the twins and their Lothlorien lovers joined the three Elves for breakfast. (silvery one)  
  
"Bet, pen-neth?" Erestor asked in interest, everyone's attention drawn to the newcomers. (young one)  
  
"Not until we know who started it, tôr-iaur," Elrohir haughtily chided his brother. (older brother)  
  
"Aye, aye, I bet it was Ada. He is not always so patient," Elladan said with a wide grin at his mate, who just cocked an eyebrow in interest. “Anirach nordhvoe, chithlain, egor angwedh fuin hen am maudhech, pen-geleb?" he asked sweetly of Haldir, who just smirked. (…father. Do you want soft cord, hithlain, or chain this night for your punishment, my silver one?)  
  
"Ai! Save your sweet talk for the bedroom!" Rumil cried out with a laugh as he batted his hand at them. "I do not wish to know my oldest brother's bedroom habits!" He grinned sweetly as Haldir rolled his eyes and hit him upside the head.  
  
"Actually… it was I who approached your Adar, Elladan," Legolas said with a soft smile.  
  
"Oh?! This can not be! Nay!" Elladan said in dismay, looking over at his lover in disappointment; Haldir's grin grew more predatory. "And I was so looking forward to having fun tonight," he pouted.  
  
"Who says there will be no fun had?" Haldir purred with a leer as he caressed his love's chin and winked playfully.  
  
"By the Valar, you two! Must you be so obvious?" Glorfindel sighed, shielding his eyes against their display.  
  
"Indeed… though, it is refreshing," Legolas agreed with a nod. He smiled at Haldir. "I must thank you, mellonen, for advising me so well last night," he said warmly, then blinked in confusion as Haldir's eyes widened in alarm as he gestured for Legolas to hush.  
  
Eyes darkening with anger and suspicion, Elladan slowly turned to his mate, who was looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Advising, hmm? You cheated!" the Peredhel Lord cried as he pointed at Haldir accusingly.  
  
Lifting his hands up in defense before him, Haldir protested. "Nay, nay! 'Twas before our bet!"   
  
"Oh? The bet was made the other afternoon, at practice, meldir. Legolas just said 'last night'," Elrohir said, amusement tingeing his voice as he twined his fingers with Rumil's. He glanced at his mate as Haldir swallowed hard and started edging from his seat. "You did not have anything to do with that, did you pen-galad?" he asked, then snickered as Haldir bolted from his chair with a snarling Elladan chasing him out of the hall, accusing the Lothlorien Elf of cheating to receive bed favors. (light one)  
  
Rumil covered his mouth, laughing softly and shaking his head. "Nay, I knew not of his plans that night. I was walking with you at the time, môren vain," he said fondly as he caressed Elrohir's fingers tenderly before kissing the back of the hand he held captive. (my beautiful darkness)  
  
"Good, for then you would be quite lacking tonight in your winnings," Elrohir teased with a wide grin before returning to his breakfast.  
  
The grin that came to Rumil's face was impish and the other three Elves watched them in bemusement before they shook their heads and finished their neglected meal.  
  
*~~**~~*  
  
Night descended upon the vale with little to no incident, yet there was still tension in the air. Haldir could feel it as he stood in the room he shared with Elladan when he stayed in Imladris. He watched his beloved as the Peredhel stood near the crackling fire. He let his eyes wander once more over the Ithil illuminated form, tracing every line, curve, and texture in an appreciation that never faded. From the instant that he’d seen the darkling Elf, he’d been captivated and his constant observation of Elladan was not something unnoticed. He knew his love’s every emotion just by a single twitch of a muscle.  
  
It was a talent he employed this eve. He watched his dark one's silhouette against the fire, staring into the flames as if for guidance. Since that morning, their relationship had been strained. Haldir's silence was out of penitence and Elladan's was from insult. The situation was taking its toll on them both. And now, the Lothlorien Elf dejectedly watched the ramrod straight form of his lover, seeing the tension that even now kept them apart.  
  
Haldir sighed softly, sadly, knowing he was at fault. It went far beyond his ‘tipping the scale’ for the wager. He had a feeling he knew what the problem was, but allowing Elladan to speak first was always the best salve for their hearts’ wounds. Silently, he straightened from his position and moved over to stand in front of Elladan. He gazed into the stormy eyes that watched him, allowing the tension to build for but a moment before he made his move.  
  
“Man trasta gûrech, aniren vôr?” the silver-haired March Warden asked, quietly reaching for Elladan's hand on the mantle. He frowned when Elladan pulled his hand away and looked up. (What troubles your heart, my dark desire?)  
  
“Úna estel immen, i avawarthech ned a mronwer aen?" the Half-Elf asked heatedly, gray eyes flashing like the storm clouds. He crossed his arms over his chest and paced away, face dark with his foul mood. "It feels like you could not even trust what was going to happen! Is submitting to me so hard for you?!" he demanded, whirling on the Silvan Elf. (Is there no trust between us that you could not have left things to their nature?)  
  
"Nay! That was not my intent in the least, aduialen! I found him in the garden, watching your Adar and I wanted to help! He would have done nothing if I had stayed silent, for I know what it is like to hide your feelings in fear!" Haldir cried as he reached for his lover again, eyes shining with hurt and love. (my twilight)  
  
Eyes softening with love and understanding, Elladan stepped towards his beloved, moving into the welcome embrace. He placed sure hands on Haldir's chest as he spoke. "I did not know that was the case. I thought you would squirm out of a fair bet," he said sheepishly as he was wrapped in Haldir's strong arms.  
  
A loving smile crossed Haldir's fair features. He bent his head in and brushed his lips over Elladan's before whispering, "Why would I do that when I enjoy everything you give me? Gûren… cuilen… I love you and only you. I will never want another and I thank the Valar for blessing me with the strength to tell you." A gentle smile preceded Elladan's passionate response: the melding of their lips together in a heated exchange. (My heart…my life)  
  
The kiss broke naturally when air became a necessity. They gazed at each other steadily, lips red and moist from the exchange. Haldir grinned slowly as he fingered a soft lock of his beloved one's hair. "Anirach nordhvoe, chithlain, egor angwedh fuin hen am maudhech, pen-vornen?" he whispered with a tilt of his chin. (Do you want soft cord, hithlain, or chain this night for your punishment, my dark one?)  
  
"Am *maudhech*… pen-geleb," Elladan said with a wicked grin, much to Haldir's delight, filling him with desire. (For *your punishment*, my silver one.)  
  
They moved toward the bed, and Haldir came to a silent decision that it wasn't that bad to give in to the keeper of his heart.  
  
*~~**~~*  
  
A golden head bent close to an ebony head as the two listeners stood outside Haldir and Elladan's room. The two grinned at each other as they heard Haldir's cry and nodded. "Seems to be that Haldir proved to be flexible, even in his pride," Legolas said, beaming.  
  
Elrond's eyes twinkled mischievously as he drew Legolas to him with a strong arm, caressing a light finger down Legolas' face. “A manen celeg nach, pen-valthen?” he purred out sweetly. (And just how flexible are you, my golden one?)  
  
Eyes darkening with desire, Legolas pressed close as he murmured, "Celegwain, hîren." He shivered when Elrond ran a possessive hand down his back to clasp his buttocks. (Very flexible, my lord.)  
  
"Tiratham," Elrond growled out softly before taking Legolas' hand and heading back to his rooms with a delighted Legolas. The night was still young after all! (We shall see.)  
  
TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from home brings Legolas unhappy news.

Title: And So the Leaf Falls. Pt. 7/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien, not me. Though I wouldn’t mind them! ~_^

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, lemon/lime, slash.

Pairings: Elrond/Legolas, hinted Erestor/Glorfindel, Elladan/Haldir, and Elrohir/Rumil

Rating: R

Summary: A time to explore finds new things for a certain Mirkwood prince

Notes: Wow. It started out as an uncertain thing and now look at where this fic is! Thanks for the reviews and to MA thanks for the beta! Love ya! Enjoy! Feedback is much loved and appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

A soft breeze whistled through the trees that surrounded the golden haired Prince as he sat on one of the many giant boulders in the private garden he was relaxing in. His concentration however was on the parchment in his hand. Shoulders hunched slightly as his troubled azure gaze took in the crisp leaflet, Legolas could only read what was before him in sorrow.

 

… _My son, I miss you so. Our land grows ever dim with the encroaching darkness and I fear for our people. Would that you could rejoin us, but you seem to have found some measure of peace there in Imladris. Perhaps it is with beautiful Arwen? I hope it is so. I long for your happiness, even with a Peredhel Ellith. I pray to the Valar each day that you return soonest, but as a father, I cannot push you… (Half Elf female Elf)_

 

Sighing heavily, Legolas bowed his head, tears in his eyes. 'Nay Ada. I have not fallen for the daughter of your one time rival, but for your rival instead. In addition, I wish that I could find it within me to return home, but my heart is here. And I fear losing it if I do leave,' he thought forlornly, wiping at his eyes before curling up his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, hugging them. He buried his face within his knees and trembled, not wanting to cry, but feeling so lost that it was not hard to think he would.

 

"Prince Legolas?"

 

The gentle voice startled Legolas and he sat up swiftly, wiping his eyes hastily. He flushed as he saw Arwen gazing at him in concern, her gray hued eyes watching him as she glided over to where he sat. "Arwen! I mean…my Lady. What…what brings you here?" Legolas asked softly as he looked away nervously, trying to hide his distress.

 

"I sought out the woods for some meditation and saw you sitting here rather forlornly, mellonen. I thought to see why you were so upset," (my friend) Arwen replied gently as she came over and placed a hand over his own that held the letter. "What troubles you so much? Are you not happy with Ada?" she queried quietly as she gazed at him.

 

"Nay! I am…I am truly in love with Elrond!" Legolas protested, eyes flying up to lock with hers briefly before lowering once more. "I am…" He sighed softly and bit his lip as he tried to think of how he could answer. "I am lost as to how I can help my father and realm, and yet still be able to be with my heart's desire," he murmured softly, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill forth.

 

"Your father has sent news?" Arwen questioned softly as she watched him, brow furrowing with worry as he nodded. "And 'tis not good news I take it," she concluded, frowning in distress.

 

"Nay, 'tis not good news. The darkness creeps ever more into my home and Ada fears for our land. He wishes for me to come home, but does not wish to hurt my peace of mind since I have found it here in Imladris," Legolas spoke thickly, and then laughed bitterly. "Aye, he even thinks that my heart has been taken by the fairest of the fair, Arwen Undomiel," he mocked slightly, eyes shimmering with tears as he stared at the ground. "He will be so disappointed when he finds that my heart shall always now belong to his once rival, Elrond Peredhel," he whispered hoarsely before resuming his curled position and burying his face in his knees.

 

He did not move as gentle fingers stroked through his hair, soothing his sorrow with light touches. "Mellonen. If he truly loves you as a father, then it shall not matter whom you give your heart to. Trust in that," (my friend) Arwen cooed out soothingly before wrapping her arms around Legolas in a warm embrace. Legolas returned the embrace and held her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder as his own trembled with his sorrow.

 

"I must return to my home," Legolas finally said after a few minutes of silent comfort with Arwen and he leaned back to look up at her, his face streaked with tears.

 

Cupping his face with a slender hand, Arwen smiled sweetly. "Then go you must. But return as well, for I know that the halls will be dim without your golden presence," she intoned gently, smiling. "And Ada will be miserable. Must not have that, now must we?" she teased, grinning as he laughed thickly and wiped his eyes.

 

"Aye, meldis! Must not have my dearest Peredhel in any distress!” (dear friend f.) Legolas replied with another laugh, of which she joined him in. He hugged her again and sighed softly. “Hannon chen, Arwen. I needed that,” (thank you) he whispered, smiling as she squeezed him.

 

“It is not a problem, Legolas. Now go find my Ada and ask for help,” Arwen teased as she leaned back, smiling sweetly as he laughed again and hopped down from the boulder, much more cheerful. She sighed and shook her head as she watched him head swiftly back to the Last Homely House. Would that she could have that as well…Ah well. She returned at a more sedate pace, enjoying the tranquility around her as her thoughts were cleared.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Silently, Elrond entered his rooms, contemplating the absence of his lover. He stopped though as he saw Legolas seated on the window seat, gazing intently at the surrounding valley. “You seem to be taking in the view as if for a long parting,” he spoke softly, his gentle tones startling his young lover from his deep thoughts.

 

Flushing, Legolas stood up swiftly to face his love, biting his lip. Elrond went over slowly, gliding almost as his eyes searched Legolas’ face intently. “Is it true, maethoren valthen? Do you…intend to leave?” he whispered softly, breathe hitching as he saw his love’s eyes fill with tears. (My golden warrior)

 

Breathing deeply, Legolas tried to answer, his throat closing with tears as he saw the despair in Elrond’s eyes. Wordlessly, he held his hand up and offered the now tear damp and wrinkled parchment of a letter. Eyes going from the letter to the Prince before returning to the letter, Elrond hesitated before taking it. He read it slowly, his face becoming more solemn and pinched with despair as he read what had torn his beloved’s heart.

 

Gradually, he returned his gaze to Legolas’ own swimming one and took a deep breath. “I understand. When…when do you leave?” he whispered out hoarsely, clearing his throat from the sudden tears that came to his eyes.

 

“I do not wish to leave! Please…believe me!” Legolas cried tenderly, clutching his hand over his heart as he stepped forward. He cupped his beloved’s cheek gently and sobbed as Elrond leaned into the touch, cupping the slender hand with his own. “I give my word I shall return. I will return to your arms and bed and we shall never be parted,” he whispered firmly, locking eyes with the Peredhel Lord.

 

“And I shall await you, gellen. Until you return to my side and arms, I will await you with every rising sun and setting twilight. With every passing season, I shall watch for your return,” the ebon haired Lord whispered huskily as he gathered Legolas into his arms and pressed their cheeks together, his words gusting past the pointed ear of his beloved one in a warm breathe. (my joy)

 

“And with every second past, I shall seek for your sweet presence and yearn towards it,” Legolas vowed softly as he buried his face in the twilight hued silk that tumbled down his dark one’s back. They held each other in sorrowful calm, soothing the other with gentle caresses and warm presences. Soon, they moved to the bed, reaffirming their vows in more physical means and hushed words.

 

As dawn touched the valley, it was greeted by the Prince and Lord, but not out of joy. They held each other tightly on the balcony, watching as the sky was tinged pale blue, then pink and red as the sun rose slowly over the horizon. Silently, they went back inside and packed the Prince’s belongings, knowing he needed to move swiftly.

 

Heading for the courtyard, they were surprised to see the twins, their lovers, Arwen, Glorfindel, and Erestor waiting for them, a saddled steed patiently waiting as well. Legolas bit his lip as Lindir came over and took his pack to settle it into the saddlebags, leaving him facing the family that he had come to care for in his stay at Imladris. He went first to Arwen and hugged her close, brushing away her tears as they exchanged soft words and gentle smiles. Moving then to the twins and the Lothlorien March Wardens, he clasped arms with them and spoke once more, smiling. He found out that Rumil and Haldir were leaving with him that day to accompany him most of the way. In these dark times, it was wise to have more than one together.

 

He went then to Lindir, Erestor, and Glorfindel, laughing softly with them as Lindir made a small joke as they clasped arms. He nodded as more soft words were exchanged, and then turned to his beloved.

 

Elrond had stood watching them, keeping his emotions under firm control. He felt his reserve falter though as the blue eyes that were his sky locked with his own and he could see the sorrow of this parting within them. They stared at each other silently, then, as one, raised their hands to lace their fingers together.

 

“I will return. You have my word,” Legolas whispered softly, eyes wavering then steadying.

 

“I await your return,” Elrond whispered back just as softly, and then smiled lovingly. He turned their hands and kissed the hand he held, eyes shimmering as Legolas returned the gentle caress.

 

Taking heart, Legolas released the fingers he loved slowly, then turned and ran to his steed, mounting swiftly along with Rumil and Haldir. He raised his arm in farewell to them, but his eyes remained locked upon Elrond. Turning his steed with the two Lothlorien Elves, he broke eye contact and kneed his horse, galloping off. He looked over his shoulder once more and took heart as he saw his lover watching him steadily. Straightening in his seat and vowing once more to return, he focused on his ride home.

 

To Mirkwood.

 

TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to Mirkwood might not be the homecoming Legolas was expecting.

Title: And So the Leaf Falls. Pt. 8/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien, not me. Though I wouldn’t mind them! ~_^

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, lemon/lime, slash.

Pairings: Elrond/Legolas, hinted Erestor/Glorfindel, Elladan/Haldir, and Elrohir/Rumil

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A time to explore finds new things for a certain Mirkwood prince

Notes: I know I know…long time! Inspiration hits when and where it can and so, guess what it hit this time? *laughs* Thanks for the reviews and to MA thanks for the beta! Love ya! Enjoy! Feedback is much loved and appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Three weeks. Three weeks had passed by in a seemingly endless cycle of waking, eating, and traveling for the Mirkwood Prince. Yet he had not stopped, knowing he had to return home for his father. But his heart ached as the days and miles passed, knowing that he longed for Imladris and, more importantly, the Lord of Imladris.

 

Haldir and Rumil had parted ways with him back in Lothlorien about a week past, bringing the golden Prince near to despair with his loneliness. The trip had provided the three Elven warriors a chance to learn from the other as well as of the other and had given hope to Legolas that things may indeed be patched between the Elven Realms. Or at least…on the way to it.

 

His heart lightened though as he came upon the dark, yet lush forests of his home. Mirkwood, once Greenwood the Great, was fighting a losing battle with the darkness of Dol Gûldur. The shadows, Orcs, and giant spiders crept ever farther into the Elven Realm, but the Wood Elves fought back hard, always vigilant. This, above all else, gave much pride to the young Prince.

 

With a sigh that was a mix between trepidation, anticipation, and longing, Legolas proceeded into his home, smiling as he was greeted joyfully by his fellow soldiers and Elves. By the time he went into the heart of Mirkwood, his return had been announced and rejoiced. Elves ran out from their homes to greet him as he went up the causeway that led to the main stronghold of the Mirkwood royal family. He beamed as he saw his father and siblings standing before his home, all exultant in his return in their own ways. His eldest brother Brandglaur stood near their father, an almost spitting image of their sire as Legolas was. His two sisters, Merilgîl and Lalvenmîr, were a blend of their mother and father, though Merilgîl looked more of Thranduil than their departed mother as they stood near their brother and father, nearly bouncing in anticipation despite decorum.

 

Smiling in delight at their welcome, the youngest son of Thranduil dismounted immediately and went to them immediately. He laughed as he was hugged joyfully by his sisters, and then clasped arms with his brother before hugging him as well. He came last to his father and their eyes sparkled with joy at being together as they gazed at the other. Thranduil held his son's hands tightly, delight in his very countenance as he spoke softly with his son before hugging him tightly. They went inside, Legolas sharing much of what he had seen and learned in his travels as his family listened intently or asked questions.

 

Hours later, the youngest Prince sat with his father in the king's private rooms, talking softly over a goblet of wine. Legolas pushed back the longing for his beloved at this familiar ritual that he had shared similarly with Elrond not long ago, instead focusing on his father's questions and tales as much as possible. But his peaceful quiet did not get to last for long, much to his despair.

 

"So, my son…tell me. Who has caught your fair eye in Imladris that you almost did not return to us?" Thranduil's question was to the point, but gentle enough in his efforts to make his son feel at ease.

 

But Legolas was not at ease at all as he hastily glanced away, sipping his wine tremulously as he fought for composure. He knew his heart, but feared his father's own reactions to the news. So, instead, he stalled. "You were right in thinking it is one of the Peredhil, Ada."

 

"Ah, I see. So…shall we arrange for the engagement of you and fair Arwen?" Thranduil commented cheerfully, smiling happily at the thought that at least his son had found a proper prospect to give his heart away to. His mind could be seen whirling with the plans that such an alliance would gain between the two lands and so he missed Legolas' murmured reply. He blinked as he realized his son had responded and looked at him, frowning. "What was that, my son?"

 

Looking down as his hands fidgeted with the goblet, Legolas felt his face flush with his apprehension as he repeated his damning words. "Nay, Ada. Tis not Arwen that my soul craves to be bound to, but her…father's." He didn't move as a stifling silence fell over them, feeling his father's eyes bore into his profile.

 

"Repeat that…again. My hearing must be leaving me in my age," Thranduil said softly, dangerously as he watched his son slowly look up so their eyes were locked and no boundaries were between them.

 

"I am in love with Elrond Peredhel, Ada. Not with fair Arwen, whom I regard as my sister," Legolas repeated firmly as he faced his father, hiding his trembling under a white knuckled grasp on his goblet as he stared down his father.

 

A mask instantly came upon Thranduil's face and he stood immediately, pacing to the fire. Legolas watched him nervously, unnerved by the quiet control his father was exerting. Normally, his father would rant and rave if something upset him. But this…this was almost eerily worse than anything Legolas had faced with him. Thranduil didn't turn as he stared into the calming blaze that flickered before him, so Legolas couldn't see what his face was set in as he spoke. "I think it is late, ionen. You must be tired. You best leave."

 

"Ada I…" Legolas stopped and took a deep breath as he looked down. He closed his eyes and nodded, even though his father wouldn't have seen it with his back to his son. "As you wish, Ada. I shall see you in the morn then. Good night," he whispered unhappily as he set aside his goblet and left the room, heading for his own room. Stripping and washing, he dressed for bed, but found sleep eluding him as his mind roiled. He sat on his bed, curled up and feeling very small in his misery. He longed for his beloved now more than ever, needing to feel the strong arms holding him close to the comforting chest as dark hair spilled around him, shielding him from any and all hurts. With a soft sniffle that was barely heard, he buried his face in his knees and wept, falling into troubled reverie as he yearned for his twilight lover.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The next morning, Legolas' siblings noticed a distinct change in their youngest brother from the previous day. Glancing at each other after observing the solitude that their brother had wrapped himself into even at the breakfasting table, they nodded in agreement and moved as one, sitting next to Legolas in one big comforting group.

 

"What is wrong, muindor?" Lalvenmîr asked in concern as she put her hand on his tightly laced hands, squeezing them. (brother)

 

"You are very troubled, tôr neth. Talk to us," Brandglaur added softly as Merilgîl nodded silently in support as she wrapped an arm around Legolas' shoulders comfortingly.(young brother)

 

Looking slowly up at them, Legolas startled his siblings with the tears that were streaking down his face. "I…am afraid Ada does not approve of whom I chose to love," he whispered shakily, struggling to hold back his sobs as he looked back down at his clenched hands.

 

"Why would he not approve? I have heard that Arwen is one of the loveliest of our people and that she is as gentle as a dove!" Merilgîl replied in surprise, echoing the surprise that came from her siblings as they leaned in more to comfort the youngest of them.

 

"It is because it is *not* Arwen that he is upset," Legolas murmured as his voice choked and he clenched his eyes shut as he trembled, biting his lip. "And now I may never see him again if Ada has anything to say about it!" he cried, his control shattering with his words. With a soft sob, he buried his face in his arms, anguish wracking his body.

 

"Nay nay, muindor! That is not true! Ada wants us happy, even if tis not with someone of the opposite sex!" Lalvenmîr crooned soothingly as she and her sister rubbed their brother's back soothingly, trying to calm him. Brandglaur nodded silently as he reached forward and cupped the shaking hands with his own, rubbing them in his own way of soothing.

 

"Tis Elrond Peredhel that I love!" Legolas' cracking declaration echoed through the room as shocked silence greeted it. He sat up, wiping his face with shaking hands as he sniffled, not daring to look at the shocked faces of his siblings. "Tis…Elrond Peredhel…that I love and wish to bind with," he whispered softly, finally looking up at their slack jawed faces in despair.

 

"Lord…Elrond? But Legolas…" Merilgîl's voice trailed off in her shock as he gazed at her solemnly.

 

"Oh muindor. No wonder you fear Ada's wrath," Lalvenmîr's voice was filled with sorrow and sympathy as she hugged him, sniffling as he hugged her back just as tightly.

 

"Does Lord Elrond return your feelings, tôr neth?" Brandglaur's question was grim as was his face as Legolas looked at him sadly.

 

"Aye, he does. Wholeheartedly. It took all his might to allow me to come home, for we do not wish to be parted," Legolas replied quietly, his tones soft with love and happiness as he spoke of his true love. "When I am with him I feel safe…wanted…warm. He gives to me more than any lover I ever had. I know that he is the one."

 

"Then…I will try to help you, Legolas," Brandglaur said firmly after taking a deep breath. He smiled as Legolas smiled for the first time that morning and squeezed his brother's hands once more.

 

"And I!" Lalvenmîr chirped out cheerfully, giggling as Legolas grinned at her and hugged her.

 

"Do not forget me, tôr neth. We shall make sure Ada will see your love and accept it," Merilgîl added with a warm smile as she cupped his tear-stained face, wiping it clear. "Come…let us go and speak with him now. I think a united front will have him understanding soonest," she said firmly, smiling as the other three nodded in agreement. Standing, they left the breakfasting room and headed for their father's chambers so they could speak with him.

 

Legolas nibbled on his lip, but he felt warmth and security from his siblings. He wondered yet again how he had ended up so lucky to have such understanding siblings as they went into the main study of their father's rooms. He stiffened as he saw Thranduil bent over his desk, writing silently on a scroll before putting aside his quill at their interruption.

 

"What may I do for you, children?" Thranduil's voice was pleasant, yet all felt a slight chill run through them at the hardness underneath the warm tones.

 

"Ada…we wished to speak to you on Legolas' choice of binding mate," Merilgîl spoke up first, finding her courage faster than her siblings as she stepped forward and smiled at their father.

 

"What binding mate? Legolas had some fling…that is all." The cold finality in the King's voice sent a tremor of fear through Legolas as he stood between his eldest brother and middle sister.

 

"Ada, how could you! Legolas has found love with Lord Elr-"

 

"You will not speak that thrice damned Peredhel's name in my presence ever again. Am I clear?" Thranduil's icy rage cut through anything that his eldest daughter had been saying swiftly, silencing them in shock. He stood slowly, his burning eyes slowly going from one child to the next as he spoke. "There was never a prospect for a mate for Legolas nor will there be. The Peredhel will never be mentioned by any of you in front of me or Legolas again, nor will any suggestions of a so-called 'love' be even hinted at. Am I clear?" he said quietly, his voice held at a level that had all four trembling from the terrible possibility underneath, for it held barely restrained rage.

 

"But…Ada…" Lalvenmîr whimpered out softly, sniffling as she held tightly to her youngest brother's arm, holding him up. She could feel him trembling and knew that his heart was breaking at their father's decree.

 

"Am…I…clear?" Thranduil repeated slowly but firmly, biting out the words as his rage threatened once more. He sat down once more and returned to his writing, his silence a dismissal that had their hearts trembling in sorrow.

 

Turning, the four left the room silently, each dismayed at their father's blatant act of hatred that had now torn his youngest heart's to shreds. But they could not think on it long as Legolas slowly collapsed to the ground, catatonic with his anguish.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Gray eyes stared unseeingly out the large window as Elrond gazed at his vale, lost in memories and longings. It had been nearly two months since his beloved wind runner had returned to his realm, but it felt as though centuries had passed. His heart and soul ached for his beloved, but he kept going, knowing that they would be reunited someday if the fates allowed it.

 

He blinked as he heard his name called and looked over slowly to see Erestor entering, smiling as he held a letter. "A letter for you, meldiren," the advisor said happily as he handed over the scroll that had just been delivered.

 

Heart racing as he saw the seal of Mirkwood on it, Elrond hastily opened it, much to his friend's amusement. But the amusement died as Elrond stumbled back, face ashen and filled with horrified despair. "My Lord! Is something wro-Elrond!" Erestor lunged forward as Elrond tilted, and then fell forward in shock, sobbing very slightly in a despair that tore at the advisor's heart in hearing. Holding the now sobbing Peredhel close, Erestor strove to soothe and calm his friend as he found the letter and read its heartbreaking contents.

 

_To Elrond Peredhel, Lord of Imladris._

 

_I, Thranduil Oropherion, have hereby decreed that you, Elrond Peredhel, shall have no more to do with my son, Legolas Thranduilion. Your false claims of love will no longer be allowed near anyone of my realm, nor will your taint of human blood be tolerated in any way to the purity of my family. Your black sorcery and perversions are a bane that shall not come to our realm, whether in elegant claims of love or otherwise._

 

_If any contact is even tried, you will taste the tip of my sword. Legolas is also hereby banned from any contact with you or your spawn until the end of Arda. Do not attempt to see him again or I shall make it impossible for you to ever do so no matter what the cost._

 

_Signed,_

 

_Thranduil Oropherion._

_King of Mirkwood._

 

TBC

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor to Mirkwood brings news.

Title: And So the Leaf Falls. Pt. 9/?  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien, not me. Though I wouldn’t mind them! ~_^  
Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, lemon/lime, slash.  
Pairings: Elrond/Legolas, hinted Erestor/Glorfindel, Elladan/Haldir, and Elrohir/Rumil  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: A time to explore finds new things for a certain Mirkwood prince  
Notes: Here I thought it was going to be another month for more because the muses went on hiatus! Glad I was wrong! Thanks for the reviews and to MA thanks for the beta! Love ya! Enjoy! Feedback is much loved and appreciated!  
  
‘thoughts’  
  
A lone rider approached the darkened forests of Mirkwood, leading an almost skeletal, yet sinister creature behind him. The rider stopped, tilting his head ever so slightly as the wind blew up around them in warning, drowning out the inane babble of the creature.  
  
Leaning his head up as if in a decision, the rider tugged back his hood a little bit to reveal his face. "Elves of Mirkwood I come in peace! I seek an audience with King Thranduil on behalf of Mithrandir!" His words floated out clear and strong, supported by the wind through the trees.  
  
"Tell me, human, why are you to speak to our King and not Mithrandir himself?" A rather derisive tone of voice preceded the emergence of several Elves, all with arrows aimed at the two strangers.  
  
"That I cannot say, however I bear a letter from him as well," the stranger replied as he took out a sealed scroll and handed it to the leader, who had been the one speaking.  
  
Taking the letter and examining it, the Elf nodded slowly. He glanced disdainfully at the still muttering creature. "And what is this…thing?" he asked in disgust.  
  
"He is the creature Gollum, once known as Sméagol. I captured him in the Dead Marshes and I am bringing him to Mirkwood so that they might guard him," the stranger replied with an amused smile.  
  
"I…see," the Elf replied with a wrinkle of his nose before glancing up at the rider. "And you are?"  
  
"In the Dunedain, I am known as Strider, but amongst the Elves I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," the rider known as Aragorn supplied with a bow of his head.  
  
"Son of Arathorn you say? As in, the heir of Isildur, betrayer of the light?" the Elf asked in half interest, half wariness as he fingered his sword hilt.  
  
"The son of Arathorn…and that is all," Aragorn responded firmly, eyes flashing with a hint of anger.  
  
"And the foster son of Elrond…if I am not mistaken," the Elf added slyly as he glanced up at the human, smirking as he saw the Man stiffen. "We are ordered to kill any who dare come from that realm to ours," he murmured before slowly looking up at Aragorn challengingly.  
  
Bowing his head, Aragorn countered quietly, "And start a Kin slaying for your King's closed mind and cold decree? Fine then…let my blood be spilt for those whom I was raised by and love. But I shall not raise a sword against those who have not earned it."  
  
Eyes gazing at the Man intently, the Elf remained silent as the wind blew gently around them. Suddenly a smirk appeared on the pale face. "Perhaps we might just maim you as a warning. But we shall leave that for our King to decide. Mayhap you may be able to force sense on him when we, his children, have not. Come…I shall lead you in, Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he said with amusement, patting the leg of the Ranger as they looked at each other.   
  
Aragorn chuckled softly under his breath as the commander quietly gave orders to his men before returning to Aragorn's side. Gently kneeing his horse into a slow walk, the Ranger followed after the mystery Elf and considered himself lucky that he was indeed still alive. 'It would seem that not all Elves believe in Thranduil's decree…' he thought in bemusement, still pondering what the Elf had meant by 'we, his children'. Shrugging it off and knowing it would most likely be explained later, Aragorn refocused on their conversation as they went to the heart of the forest.  
  
*~~**~~*  
  
Thranduil sat tall on his throne as he waited for the bold Ranger that had dared to come to his realm. His face was marred by a small frown, while his eyes were cold as they stared at the door to his throne room. He glanced to the side slightly, taking in the presence of his three children that were home. His eyes, however, did not stay long on the waning visage of his youngest son and immediately squashed the tremble of regret and sorrow that keened inside of him at the sight of what his decree had caused. He would not regret it now nor would he change…  
  
After his decree fifty years ago, he and his family along with their kingdom had watched as Legolas had slowly faded from his sorrow. The once youthful and vibrant visage was now pale and almost translucent. His eyes that had once rivaled the sky were now dull and empty, while his figure which had once vibrated with strength and vitality was but a shadow of his Elven heritage. Golden hair now dulled to a pale yellow hung loosely about the thin frame and, while he had not succumbed yet to the Elven sickness, it was clear that Legolas was losing his want to live. But Thranduil refused to change his mind, telling himself that twas better his son die free of the Peredhil curse than to be tainted anymore by its vile touches.   
  
Focusing forward once more as he heard the doors open, Thranduil watched his eldest, dressed in his border uniform, enter, leading the human and the creature that the scouts had reported. He resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose in disgust at the muttering beast, calming his face into a cool mask as his hard emerald eyes took in the Man's form instead. "Who has dared come into my realm from Imladris?" he asked coldly, his voice floating throughout the hall.  
  
Bowing his head as he stepped forward, the Man saluted Thranduil with a hand over his heart. "King Thranduil, I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he answered quietly, causing murmurs of surprise and suspicion to immediately well up at the mention of his name.  
  
Looking around sharply at his advisors in a silent order for quiet, Thranduil returned his gaze to Aragorn. "Son of Arathorn, you say. I knew your father…he was a good Man, even if he was raised by the Peredhil," he said thoughtfully, though spite poisoned the last word and earned a sharp look of reproach from both his family and from Aragorn. "What brings you here, brave son of Arathorn, when you know of my decree?" he demanded as he sat up, tilting his chin haughtily.  
  
"I bring a message from Mithrandir as well as seek for your cooperation in holding the creature Gollum in your dungeon," Aragorn replied smoothly as he straightened and offered the sealed scroll, which Thranduil's scribe took and brought to the King.  
  
"Mithrandir, you say? And where is the old wizard now?" Thranduil asked sarcastically, yet fondly as he broke the seal and quickly read the contents.  
  
"That I can not say, King Thranduil. But what he needed for you to see was urgent," Aragorn responded politely, yet stiffly as he stood before them.  
  
Remaining silent as he gazed at the letter before glancing up at the human, Thranduil nodded. "Very well then…Calenglîr, show our guest to some quarters so that he may clean up. Never let it be said that Mirkwood treats guests shoddily. Brandglaur, take this…Gollum…to the dungeons and feed it," he ordered as he gestured to the various people. Aragorn bowed his head in thanks before following the advisor out, while Brandglaur took the light chain and tugged on it gently to encourage Gollum to follow him out. Gollum protested a bit, but, when met with an Elven sword at his throat, he grumbled and growled, but followed reluctantly.  
  
Thranduil tilted his head and rested his chin on his fist as he gazed thoughtfully at the wall, wondering what the wizard was up to. He dismissed all present in the hall and went to his study to ponder what Mithrandir's words might foretell.  
  
*~~**~~*  
  
Walking almost as silently as the Elven hosts that he was staying with, Aragorn looked around the caverns of the Mirkwood kingdom as he wandered them. He had cleaned up once the aide had left him in his guest rooms, then had had dinner brought to him. After eating and still feeling restless despite his fatigue, he took to wandering the stone home of the forest Elves.   
  
He came to a grotto that held a vast garden, lush with trees and flowering plants. He smiled as he listened to the birds singing, their notes echoing on the marble and granite walls. He walked in quietly, his footsteps softened by the luxuriant green grass that carpeted the ground. He glanced around, noting the small waterfall that was rumbling in the distant corner, where a small stream flowed away from it to form into a clear pool near the center of the grotto. He guessed that there must be an underground river for it to remain so clear, for there was naught but a bit of dirt within its sparkling depths.   
  
Stopping, he tilted his head as he heard soft singing near him, filled with melancholy and longing as it floated amidst the birdsong and waterfall. He turned and followed its sad tones until he found the youngest son of Thranduil where he sat under a tree. His heart ached as he saw the verdant longing on the Prince's pale face as the slender fingers clung to the pendant that he, in his youth, vaguely remembered hearing the twins saying had been a gift from their father to the Prince. As the song ended, the Man crept over quietly. "Such a sad song from one that had brought such great joy once," he murmured quietly, surprising the young Prince.  
  
Looking up, startled, Legolas looked away quickly once he had seen who it was. "My heart only knows sorrow, even as I cling to this life in the vague hope that my father will repent and allow me my heart's desire," he replied bitterly as he brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them tightly.  
  
"My foster father also clings to that hope, Prince Legolas. He longs for you, even as the night longs for the moon's gentle light," Aragorn said softly as he sat down next to the Elf nimbly.  
  
"Your words are such that you understand longing, Aragorn. Your heart longs for one such and must be denied?" Legolas asked quietly as he looked up and focused on Aragorn sadly.  
  
"Aye…my heart has been taken by one of your kind. You know her well," Aragorn answered hesitantly after a minute of silence.  
  
"Arwen," came the soft answer as it was lit by a small smile while the Prince nodded in understanding. "She is lovely for an Ellith," he added with a teasing wink and laughed slightly as Aragorn's cheeks pinked slightly before the Ranger looked away.  
  
"I first saw her on a bridge in Imladris and wondered if I had wandered into a dream. She felt the same when I told her," Aragorn mumbled as he looked down, picking at the grass as memories came to him once more, warming him.  
  
Legolas observed him closely and smiled softly as he relaxed. "So your feelings are returned. Then why so sad?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Like you, my feelings are not well received by my foster father. The twins accept it, more for that it makes Arwen happy. However…" Aragorn trailed off and sighed softly.  
  
"However, my beloved one is afraid of Arwen's looming choice," Legolas surmised correctly, sighing as well as Aragorn nodded miserably. He reached over and placed a cool hand on Aragorn's arm. "Mellonen…how did we end up loving that which is forbidden?" he asked teasingly. (my friend)  
  
Aragorn looked up and blinked, then started to laugh. Legolas joined him, laughing softly at the irony of their situations. A comfortable silence fell over them for a while as they sat within the grotto.   
  
But after a while, Aragorn turned to Legolas. "Legolas…I wish to say something on behalf of someone we care for."  
  
"Speak then," Legolas replied easily as he inclined his head towards Aragorn while leaning back onto his hands.  
  
"Do not give up hope. Times are changing and you, I feel, will be needed. Grow stronger and remain firm in the faith that you will see my foster father once more and that your love is ever strong," Aragorn said firmly as Legolas looked at him in surprise.  
  
Listening to the softly spoken words, Legolas felt something stir within his heart: hope and the desire to live. He nodded firmly and smiled as Aragorn clasped his hand with a smile and a warm nod before standing. He watched the human go, and then looked forward once more. Perhaps there was something to live for after all…  
  
TBC

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Council is called and Mirkwood must send an emissary.

Title: And So the Leaf Falls. Pt. 10/?  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien, not me. Though I wouldn’t mind them! ~_^  
Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, lemon/lime, slash.  
Pairings: Elrond/Legolas, hinted Erestor/Glorfindel, Elladan/Haldir, and Elrohir/Rumil  
Rating: NC-17…bwahaha  
Summary: A time to explore finds new things for a certain Mirkwood prince  
Notes: Here I thought it was going to be another month for more because the muses went on hiatus! Glad I was wrong! Thanks for the reviews and to MA thanks for the beta! Love ya! Enjoy! Feedback is much loved and appreciated!  
  
‘thoughts’  
  
Eyes sharp with irritation and impatience, Thranduil stared at where his commanding officer as well as his eldest son knelt before him after giving the news that the creature Gollum had escaped. He turned from them and stood, nearly growling in his frustration as the two nervously watched him while his scribe, Calenglîr, sat nearby writing, yet ever attentive to what the King may need at a moment's notice. 'This is unacceptable! Here we were charged to watch this creature and he escaped?!' "This is absolutely intolerable!" he finally yelled as he whirled around, glaring at his repentant son and general.  
  
"My King, forgive me, but it was a terrible oversight. We did not think that the creature would be so clever in escaping from our guards, nor did we anticipate such an attack from the Yrch." His general, Doronvell, looked up slowly, face grim. "We took for granted the cunning of such an evil," he said regretfully. (Orcs)  
  
"And now this Gollum is free after we had been charged with its caretaking!" Thranduil snarled out as he stalked over. His hand whipped out, slapping both his son and his general across the face in stinging blows before he stalked away, pacing in his rage.  
  
"My Lord! A message has arrived from Imladris!" One of the border guards rushed in, carrying a scroll. He immediately knelt, bowing his head as he offered the scroll to his King, who took it with a soft growl.  
  
"Elrond again?! What have I to say to that…" trailing off as he read the missive, Thranduil stood stock still as a heavy silence fell over the group. Roaring in sudden rage, Thranduil turned, grabbed a heavy vase, and launched it at a wall, smashing it. "Council!? He dares to call a Council because some Hobbit found a Ring that *may* be the weapon of the enemy?!" he ranted as he began to pace again, gesturing wildly.  
  
"Ada, what did Lord Elrond request?" Brandglaur asked as he stood up, concerned for the land of which his brother's heart belonged in.  
  
"A council is being called and representatives are to be sent from all lands so that a plan can be formulated on the destruction of the One Ring! I thought it had been destroyed with Isildur!" Thranduil shouted as he continued his pacing, pushing papers to the ground as he passed his desk in anger.  
  
"It was never said, my King, however, this timing is too coincidental to the loss of Gollum. We should at the least send a delegation to Imladris to inform them of what has happened," Calenglîr suggested calmly and didn't even flinch as Thranduil whirled on him, eyes flaring with his rage.  
  
"And have that Peredhel laugh at how he has not only made a slut of my youngest, but also succeeded in making us look to be incompetent Elflings?! I think not!" the King raged as he took to pacing once more.  
  
"Ada! Legolas is no slut! How dare you-"  
  
"I will dare what I wish, Brandglaur, and you should dare to keep your mouth shut!" Thranduil cut off his son with a snarl as he faced his son, glaring him down.  
  
"I will *not* keep my mouth shut!!" Brandglaur roared back, stunning the room into silence as he surged forward in his own rage. "I have listened to you bash my brother and his choice of love for nigh unto five decades now and it is enough! Legolas truly loves Lord Elrond and how *dare* you claim that their love is beneath us! It is pure and sacred, just as your love was sacred with nana! And your people are indeed competent in all things, but were blinded once with trust and overcome by those Orcs! How dare you insult our people and our fellow Elves in the thought that they would stoop so low as to ridicule us in our loss!" He stopped, panting angrily as he glared coldly at his father, the silence thick enough to suffocate as father and heir faced off.  
  
Growling angrily, Thranduil turned away and stalked over towards the windows, where he stood, glowering. Silence fell once more, heavy and foreboding as they all waited for Thranduil's next move. His next words cut through that silence, shocking them all. "What would you suggest?"  
  
Shaking himself out of his shock, Brandglaur moved forward a bit. "Send Legolas and a couple of others to deliver both the news and be our representatives. Give him that," he responded softly, firmly.   
  
Thranduil glanced over his shoulder at his son before turning fully, arms crossed low over his chest. "You would have me break my decree," he pronounced calmly, eyes hard.  
  
"I would have you break those binding words that have destroyed many lives, Ada, and save my youngest sibling's heart," Brandglaur corrected his father quietly as he stood straight before his father, not moving as the King came over slowly, looking him in the eye.  
  
Searching his son's gaze, Thranduil's face hardened before he turned away. "Very well. Tell Legolas that he is to gather a small party and head for Imladris immediately," he murmured quietly as he walked away.  
  
Heart leaping in joy, Brandglaur beamed. "Aye, Ada! You will not regret this!" he cried before heading from the room immediately, intent on finding his brother.  
  
'You are wrong, ionen…I regret it already,' Thranduil thought sadly as he stood coldly before the great windows, his silence a dismissal for the other three Elves in his study as he went deep into thought on what the future might portend for all of them.(my son)  
  
Especially his youngest.  
  
*~~**~~*  
  
A quiet breeze blew through the air around the twin sons of Elrond as they stood watch, keen eyes upon the border of their home. They both glanced up, testing the air as they listened, attention piqued at the shift. It portended towards a change…  
  
They both shifted on their post, arrows sliding into place as they sensed an intruder. Or rather, several intruders. They watched intently as four hooded riders came into the wood, rolling smoothly with their mounts' gaits before stopping. The lead rider tilted his head back slightly as if listening to the wind. "We have come for the Council."  
  
The soft, yet firm voice startled both Peredhil and they immediately went down to the ground, unable to believe their hearing. They came out from the woods, faces calm as they pointed their arrows at the group. "Name thyself," Elladan called out, gesturing with his head.  
  
Silence met his request for a second before a chuckle floated out. The head rider pushed back his hood, earning gasps of shock from the twins. "Really, Elladan…did you not recognize me? Has it been so long?" Legolas asked teasingly, his eyes sparkling both with mirth and the slight misting of tears as he grinned.  
  
"Legolas!" The twins' voices were equally filled with shock and joy as they lowered their weapons. Legolas immediately dismounted and they came together in a giant hug, laughing and crying at the same time as they were reunited.  
  
"We never thought that-" Elrohir started as he leaned back, wiping at his face as he smiled joyfully at their friend and father's lover.  
  
"-you would be returned to us!" Elladan continued as he too wiped his face, face nearly breaking with his smile.  
  
"Aye, twas on my mind as well. But we have much to thank my eldest brother for it was he that finally broke through my father's stubbornness!" Legolas cried with a laugh as he wiped his face.  
  
"Ada is going to be more than pleased!" Elladan muttered, grinning as Elrohir laughed softly.  
  
"Shall we not expect to see you then this night, Prince?" Elrohir asked innocently, snickering as Legolas flushed and glanced away, his chuckles echoed by the rest of the Mirkwood party.  
  
"Come! We must have you in Imladris quickly, else it shall all be for naught! Follow us!" Elladan said briskly with a final clap to Legolas' shoulder. They called for a couple of back-ups to take their places as Legolas mounted his steed, and then all six proceeded for the Last Homely House.  
  
*~~**~~*  
  
"We know what we must do, Mithrandir…but who will be able to do it?" Elrond's voice was tired as he stood before his fireplace, gazing hopelessly into the blazing fire there. It had been less than a month since Glorfindel had returned with an injured Frodo who had been carrying the One Ring, and then Aragorn later arriving with three other Hobbits. Since then, the reports of darkness that had been coming in steadily, as well as Gandalf's own revelations of treachery from Sarumon, were draining the Peredhel of any hope he might have of their success against the rising tide of evil.  
  
He walked back over to where Glorfindel, Erestor, and Gandalf were seated, all silent as they thought on who might indeed be able to carry the One Ring back to Mordor to be destroyed in Mount Doom. It had already been decided that neither Glorfindel nor Elrond's own sons could go on this quest, since they were too well known and powerful. Sighing as he sat down once more, Elrond was tempted to cradle his aching head within his hands. His heart longed for Legolas, his beloved wind runner, and his love's calming presence, but he had almost given up on that hope a decade ago.  
  
They all looked over as a commotion was heard outside of the door before it was pushed in and a beaming Aragorn came into the room. "My Lords…a party has arrived from an Elven realm," he said as he bowed his head, then stood away from the door.  
  
"Who is…it…" Elrond trailed off, bewildered, as a blond figure came in, smiling softly at them while he bowed his head in greeting. His heart stopped in astonishment, Elrond watched as Legolas came over to the desk and chairs before it.  
  
"My Lords…I bring news from Mirkwood," Legolas said formally, though his eyes twinkled with impishness as well as joy as they looked at each of the gathered before focusing on one Elf solely.  
  
"It is good to see you, meldiren!" Glorfindel interrupted the impromptu report as he leapt up, crushing Legolas in a bear hug, which the Mirkwood Elf returned with a laugh. (my dear friend)  
  
"Aye! It has been too long, Legolas!" Erestor added happily as he stood and also hugged the Prince. As he pulled back, the dark haired advisor winked at the golden Prince before nodding at his own lover. The two left with a promise from Legolas to catch up on news as the Prince stood where he was.  
  
Mithrandir also stood, clasping his hand briefly on Legolas' shoulder in warm greeting before leaving with Aragorn, shutting and locking the door behind them. Silence descended upon the two remaining as they stared at each other, both disbelieving of the fact that they were together in the same room for the first time in five decades.  
  
Slowly, Elrond stood, bracing himself somewhat as he was still shaky with the shock. "You…are here…" he whispered hoarsely, suddenly finding himself unable to really speak through his tears. Legolas nodded mutely, tears in his own eyes as he turned to watch his beloved while the Lord moved around the desk and to his prince's side. A gentle hand came up, trembling visibly before it touched pale skin and both exhaled shakily on sobs at that first touch as Legolas leaned his cheek into it. "You are truly…here!" Elrond whispered again, shaking his head in disbelief even as his fingers stroked away the tears on his blond Prince’s face while his own tear-filled gaze took in the sight he had desired for so long.  
  


"Aye, melethen…I am here and I shall never leave you again if I can help it…" Legolas whispered, just as choked up as his own fingers traced over Elrond's face trembling, finding all the details that had faded with the years in his mind’s eye. (my love)  
  
Elrond suddenly sobbed and they leaned in immediately, lips meeting in a crushing kiss. They each kept a hand on the other's face as their other arms wrapped around each other, holding them tightly together as their mouths and tongues explored their opposites' anew. Elrond's fingers slowly made their way back to tangle in the golden locks as Legolas' hand moved up to caress a softly pointed ear tip tenderly, both shuddering in rising pleasure at the familiar and oh so ached for touches. Soft whimpers and sobs came between the gasps and sounds of lips and tongues meeting in a heated duel of passion before they broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together, gazing at one another steadily even as they caressed each other.  
  
"Too long…it has been too long…" Legolas murmured softly, eyes fluttering in pleasure as a gentle finger caressed his ear much as he had just done to his beloved.  
  
"It has indeed…let me bathe you, pamper you…love you…I will not let you go this night…" Elrond murmured back promisingly, earning a moan of want from Legolas as the younger Elf rocked ever so slightly against him in need. He gently pulled back, lacing their fingers together as he led the way to the stairs that would take them to his private chambers, occasionally sneaking kisses and caresses as they made their way up, always smiling at the other.  
  
They finally came to the familiar rooms and stopped, just kissing and caressing the other in the middle of the room. Eventually, Elrond released his beloved prince's lips and reached up. Slowly, delicately, he unlaced every tie that held the travel dirtied tunic together before caressing the pale warm flesh there. Legolas moaned softly as he took a shaky breath, his head falling backwards in bliss as he arched closer to the knowing touches. His clothes falling to the ground, Legolas stepped away from the last of the barriers and smiled as Elrond raked his gaze over his lean form. He then reached up and began returning the favor to his love, removing each article of clothing in as steady a motion as his trembling fingers could allow.  
  
Gazing at each other, the two lovers laced fingers and continued on their way to the bathing rooms. Once there, Legolas slipped into the hot bath, sighing in relief as travel weary muscles were soothed by the heated liquid before he looked up at his love. Elrond lay out along the lip of the sunken bath and began to slowly unbraid the golden silk, running his fingers through it as Legolas groaned in pleasure. Once finished, he reached over for the large pitcher and began pouring the steaming water over the sunshine-touched locks, rinsing them and preparing them to be cleaned.  
  
Sighing in pleasure, Legolas folded his arms on the lip and closed his eyes while resting his head on his arms, allowing his dark one to clean and pamper him. He raised his arms one by one when needed, chuckling with Elrond at the silliness that they indulged in with his fingers before they settled down. Elrond stroked his fingers lovingly through the gleaming locks, smiling softly as Legolas relaxed under his touch. He idly traced an ear point, earning a soft shudder from his lover before hazy blue eyes looked up at him.  
  
"Come into the water, melethen," the Prince commanded softly, coyly as he smiled before leaning back from their embrace. Elrond chuckled lowly, but obeyed, slipping into the space that Legolas had vacated and sighing as the warmth enveloped him slowly. He smiled gently as Legolas floated to him, seating himself on the Peredhel's lap as he twined his arms around Elrond's neck, while Elrond rested his hands on the strong thighs straddling him. They said nothing, just sat together, watching the other as the steaming water relaxed them.  
  
Then, ever so slowly, Legolas began to rock in small circles against his love. Elrond groaned deeply as his hands ran up the flexing thighs that held him to cup the undulating buttocks, kneading it and causing Legolas to gasp in pleasure. They kissed softly at first, just enjoying the pleasure wrought from the simple movements before it deepened. Tongues tangling, they began rocking against each other, the soft sounds of water lapping against porcelain mingling with the wet sound of lips and tongues meeting heatedly.   
  
Legolas suddenly tossed his head and gazed at his beloved with a gaze full of passion. "Prepare me for you. I need you inside," he whispered huskily, groaning as he felt a finger enter him immediately. He reached over for some of the bath oil and covered his hand before bringing it between them. He smirked as Elrond moaned and arched into his hand as he prepared his lover for taking him, even while he was pushing back onto the invading trio of fingers that was preparing him.  
  
With a whimper of need, he released Elrond and reached behind to remove his love's fingers from his body before shifting up. He kept his gaze locked with Elrond as the Peredhel held his own member steady while the Prince began his descent onto the awaiting member. Both cried as they were made one, arching at the perfect union that their bodies joined in as he seated himself onto the dark Elf's lap. They stayed still, just reveling in their unity as Legolas rested his head on Elrond's shoulder, panting softly as he adjusted to the size.  
  
With a small moan, Elrond shifted underneath Legolas, pushing into him slightly in impatience and causing a soft yelp of pleasure to leave the blond as they shifted together. Raising himself, the Prince gazed at his adored Peredhel and smiled as he lifted himself slowly, then plunged back down, causing them both to arch in pleasure as they cried out as one. The pace swiftly increased as abstinence and longing took over and they were soon bucking against each other wildly. Elrond sat up, his hands gripping Legolas' hips as he pounded up into the writhing blond as they crashed together repeatedly in a very well known rhythm.   
  
A cry of Elrond's name in bliss left Legolas' kiss-swollen lips as he arched sharply, shaking in his climax as his seed floated into the water from his violently trembling shaft. Elrond groaned deeply as he thrust a couple more times before the clamping of Legolas' muscles on his own straining member threw him over the edge as well. He thrust hard once, growling out Legolas' name as he filled his lover with his essence, marking the blond once more as his. They collapsed together, nuzzling close in sated bliss amidst the warm water as their release washed over them and left them satiated.  
  
After a few minutes, they stood, Elrond supporting Legolas, and left the bath to dry off and head for the bed. They made love several times, engaging in play and switching roles often as the afternoon and night wore on. Finally, as dawn neared, they fell into reverie, twined around the other in peaceful joy, content to be together despite the darkness looming around them.  
  
TBC

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fellowship is formed.

Title: And So the Leaf Falls. Pt. 11/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien, not me. Though I wouldn’t mind them! ~_^

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, lemon/lime, slash.

Pairings: Elrond/Legolas, hinted Erestor/Glorfindel, Elladan/Haldir, and Elrohir/Rumil

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A time to explore finds new things for a certain Mirkwood prince

Notes: Here I thought it was going to be another month for more because the muses went on hiatus! Glad I was wrong! Thanks for the reviews and to MA thanks for the beta! Love ya! Enjoy! Feedback is much loved and appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

"I shall take the Ring to Mordor."

 

The words rang through the Council, silencing the arguing that had, but moments' ago, been roaring throughout the chamber. All turned and stared at the young Hobbit, Frodo Baggins, in something akin to disbelief. He stood straight and as tall as a Hobbit could be, facing them with a steadiness that put them all to shame.

 

Legolas stared over at the Hobbit, shocked at his bravery and more than a little dismayed. ‘This little one? Take the One Ring to Mordor?’ Glancing away, Legolas pondered what it would mean for all of them for such an innocent to take on such a heavy burden.

 

Elrond stood slowly as the debaters all stepped back, still quite stunned at the pronouncement as they watched the Lord of Imladris face Frodo. "Tis a difficult task you seek to take, young Frodo Baggins. Are you certain of it?" the Peredhel Lord asked quietly, his voice strengthening on the wind as he gazed at the Hobbit.

 

Staring up at Elrond, Frodo hesitated before nodding firmly. "Aye…I know what it entails and I must do it, Lord Elrond," he replied softly, his very words heartening all present.

 

"Very well then. I shall assemble a Fellowship to accompany you, Master Baggins," Elrond said finally as he nodded before facing the Council. "Until such time, please enjoy Imladris' hospitality," he stated to the gathered in a firm dismissal before seating himself wearily in his seat. He glanced over automatically to where his lover sat and locked gazes with his beloved, finding strength in that clear gaze as the assembled departed save for Aragorn, Gandalf, his sons, Glorfindel, and Erestor.

 

The remaining gathered closer to Elrond, already arguing on denying Frodo such a task as they stood. Legolas sat close to his lover, not moving too much closer, but allowing his presence to strengthen Elrond as he listened to the arguments silently, lost in his own thoughts.

 

Finally, Elrond sat up and sighed, silencing all of the disputers as he gazed at them firmly. "Frodo has made his choice. We cannot change it now. Our only hope is to choose those most suited to help and guide him," he started softly, a cue to them to sit and listen. "Gandalf…Aragorn. I wish for you both to accompany him, as will Samwise Gamgee. He shall be one that will help keep the shadow from taking Frodo," he decided quietly, eyes upon the two he had chosen.

 

Aragorn bowed his head in acceptance as did Gandalf before the Istari added, "Perhaps might I suggest Gimli, son of Gloin? The Dwarves will wish to be represented in this."

 

A couple of wry chuckles left the gathered as Elrond smiled tiredly. "Aye, old friend. That they will. Very well, Gimli then. And Boromir, for he knows Gondor as well as the rest of you," he added, frowning slightly.

 

"Is that wise? His temptation by the Ring may be his undoing," Erestor asked softly in concern as he made notes of the decisions.

 

"We shall trust his strength of will. He is indeed very proud, but his concern for his people is his best quality," Elrond stated before rubbing his temples. "I shall decide on the rest later. I shall need to choose three more, so that there are nine to fight the Nine of Mordor."

 

"Do not press yourself, Ada. Rest…allow our young Prince to pamper you," Elladan commented teasingly, earning chuckles as well as a cocked eyebrow from his father in his direction. Legolas smiled slightly as he looked down, shy at this blatant statement of their relationship.

 

"Very well. We shall reconvene at a later time as I think on this decision. Rest, all of you," Elrond commanded before standing with them. He waited with Legolas until the gathered had dispersed before lacing his fingers with his lover's. "You are quiet, rŷnen ‘waew. What is wrong?" he asked gently as they left the council halls slowly. (my wind chaser)

 

"I am worried for young Frodo is all, maethoren dhae. He is young and innocent. The shadows will swallow him whole before the end," Legolas replied unhappily as he held tightly to his beloved's fingers. He tilted his head to gaze at Elrond, blue eyes filled with worry. "Who else are you thinking of?" he asked, changing the subject. (my shadow warrior)

 

"I am not sure as of yet. I am considering sending three Elves so that they have an acceptable protection, but I am not certain on whom I would choose," Elrond responded quietly, his gaze distressed as he looked forward. He looked up as he felt gentle fingers on his chin and smiled as he looked at his lover. "Ai, I need your love and strength, rŷnen ‘waew…now more than ever," he whispered softly as they came to his rooms.

 

"I am here, seron vell. Never fear or doubt that," Legolas whispered just as softly as they stopped, then kissed lovingly. With a smile of agreement, they turned and went into the awaiting rooms, anxious to chase away the shadows with their own light. (dear lover)

 

*~~**~~*

 

The soft sounds of a quill tip on parchment woke Legolas slowly and he looked over to see his lover bent over his desk, writing furiously. He sat up and gathered a robe to his body, knotting it closed as he went over to the large mahogany desk that kept his beloved captive with missives and reports. He sat on the edge of the desk and gazed down at what his love was working on, blinking as he saw his name written next to Gimli's name before being scratched out frantically. He glanced up as he heard his love gasp softly in surprise and smiled slightly at the wide eyes that locked with his own. "You left the bed," he commented lightly as he snuggled into his robe, eyes still sleep filled and heavy.

 

Glancing away, Elrond shrugged nervously. "I could not sleep. Not with all that must be decided," he answered softly, wringing the quill in his hand uncertainly.

 

"I see," Legolas murmured as he stood and then came around to lean against the desk, straddling his love's legs as the Peredhel sat back and gazed up at him guardedly. "My name was on the list. Why did you scratch it out?" he asked gently, not pressuring, but curious.

 

Elrond looked away once more and bit his lip, not wishing to answer. He had no choice but to face his lover as gentle fingers under his chin forced him to return the sky colored gaze of his beloved. "I…I did not wish to send you," he finally admitted, turning his gaze away guiltily as he saw a flash of hurt pass through the eyes he loved.

 

"Did you not feel that I am qualified?" Legolas demanded quietly, stiffly as his hand fell to his side and he sat up straighter on the desk edge.

 

"Nay! Tis not that!" Elrond protested immediately as he looked up, then despaired as he saw the hard look in his love's eyes.

 

"Place me on the list, melethen. I am going with the Fellowship," (my love) Legolas stated clearly, firmly shutting down any arguments that Elrond may have come up with. Elrond bowed his head and silently nodded before leaning in and scribing the name firmly to the parchment. Two spots remained, which gave some concern to Legolas, but his thoughts were pushed away as Elrond laid his head on the blond's lap, while wrapping his arms around Legolas' waist. Running his fingers through his love's twilight hair, Legolas felt his reserves and defenses drop as he saw how upset his love was with this decision. He knew he had to make it up to his love…

 

"Come to bed, seronen ‘wath, and let me remind you of my strength," (my shadow lover) he whispered softly, invitingly, causing Elrond to look up at him and smile. They stood and kissed deeply, hungrily as Legolas' robe and Elrond's leggings fell to the ground while they moved to the bed. The room was filled with cries of pleasure and Legolas' pleas for his love before they were finished, but still the shadow of what had been decided hung over them as they lay curled together.

 

TBC

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Elrond come to an understanding.

Title: And So the Leaf Falls. Pt. 12/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien, not me. Though I wouldn’t mind them! ~_^

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, lemon/lime, slash.

Pairings: Elrond/Legolas, hinted Erestor/Glorfindel, Elladan/Haldir, and Elrohir/Rumil

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A time to explore finds new things for a certain Mirkwood prince

Notes: Here I thought it was going to be another month for more because the muses went on hiatus! Glad I was wrong! Thanks for the reviews and to MA thanks for the beta! Love ya! Enjoy! Feedback is much loved and appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

An air of solemnity hung over the once peaceful vale of Imladris as the day loomed for the departure of the Fellowship. It had been decided at the last that Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrine Took were to complete the Fellowship. Though, it had not been Elrond's decision completely, however, at the suggestion of Gandalf on Merry’s inclusion and then Pippin's insistence of being added, it had been decided so.

 

Elladan and Elrohir had taken a group of Elves and Rangers to clear the path for the Fellowship and had yet to return. It had been a tense farewell, but all knew they would most likely meet once more. Hopefully within peaceful times.

 

Legolas had already bid farewell to the group that had accompanied him, sending them back to Mirkwood with a private letter for each in his family. It had been a sorrowful parting, for the faithful guards had not wished to allow their Prince on this journey, but he had been firm. And so, it had been with heavy hearts that they had departed, leaving their Prince behind to his fate.

 

But all had not been as easy for the Prince. Elrond had taken to avoiding him at times, lost in thought when the Prince did see him. Their lovemaking was even more fierce and intense at night, for it was almost as if Elrond was possessing Legolas with everything in him. Legolas was concerned on it, but said nothing, knowing his beloved was torn with the decision that they had made. Even though they knew it was for the best, the golden warrior understood that it tore his love up inside to be sending Legolas into a journey that was perilous at the least.

 

And now, on the final night before the Fellowship left the safety of Imladris to head for Mordor, Legolas walked along the halls in search of his beloved. He went to the rooms he had been sharing with Elrond and found that the robes had been discarded upon the divan and that Elrond’s twin daggers were missing from their place next to the Lord’s sword on the wall. Frowning, Legolas looked around slowly before heading outside. He stopped as the wind blew around him, and then nodded in understanding.

 

Swiftly, his feet took him to the place that had changed their relationship deeply: the small clearing in the woods. Ithil once more graced the clearing with her gentle rays, lighting upon the midnight hued locks of his lover as Elrond worked fiercely through his exercises. Stopping, the Prince watched silently as the twin blades sliced through the air with deadly precision, surrounded by twilight hair that blew in the wind with every twirl, twist, and lunge.

 

Saying nothing, Legolas merely watched, knowing that his lover was working through the fear and frustration that, even now, charged the air between them. He stepped forward silently as the movements slowed and stopped, ending with Elrond straightening to gaze at the forest Prince steadily. Legolas bowed his head as the wind blew up between them, sending gold and twilight locks whipping along the air currents as they watched each other wordlessly.

 

"Would you like to spar, ernilen taur?" Elrond asked quietly as he stepped forward, dark eyes guarded as they came closer. (my forest prince)

 

"I have not my blade, seronen 'wath," (my shadow lover) Legolas replied equally as soft as he watched Elrond approach. He blinked in surprise as the dual blades sank into the ground in front of him before the Peredhel Lord turned and went over to where his clothes were. He cocked an eyebrow in surprise as another pair of blades appeared within the deceptively slender hands and twirled in a sign of agility. Nodding in understanding, Legolas removed his tunic, bent, and withdrew the awaiting blades from the ground, twirling them as well in a test of their balance.

 

They faced the other, one blade above their heads while the other was diagonal across their chests. Their eyes never left the other as the wind blew around them, gusting up leaves as it moaned through the trees surrounding them. Suddenly, they moved at the same time, coming together in a swirling move of blades and hair that ended with the sound of metal clanging harshly in the night. Their duel began, swift and thorough as they parried, thrust, and deflected only to return with another attack as the night slowed around them. Gone was the joviality of their previous duels. Gone were the light hearted, yet lust-filled gazes that challenged the other to do more in a battle of wits, prowess, and strength.

 

Instead, anger and determination fueled their moves as they worked to prove to the other that they were in the right. Elrond's blades flashed in the air, meeting with Legolas' in deadly succession as both fought for supremacy. But, with a final clang that echoed around the glade, they were dead-locked, glaring at the other as they fought now with brute force to overpower the other. Silence fell over the clearing as the two Elves pushed each other to their limits, neither giving nor taking as their wills fought for dominance.

 

In a flash, the anger left them both and they relaxed at the same time, stepping back in acceptance that, in this as well as all other things, there were equals. Elrond turned away, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Why, melethen?" (my love)

 

He turned and looked at the blond Elf whom he'd come to hold as his most cherished possession and felt sudden tears come to his eyes. "You leave on a quest that will take you to the brink of utter madness, chaos, and death. I…I had to be sure that you were ready," he finally whispered huskily before glancing away. "Twas not out of insult to you, nor were my protests ever such. Twas only that fear of losing you that was taking hold of me."

 

"Oh melethen…I understand," Legolas murmured softly as he went over and wrapped his arms carefully around his lover, aware of the blades they both still held. He nuzzled his love's neck as the Peredhel held him tightly, knowing of the tears that stained their sweaty, yet flushed cheeks. "I am ever yours. Have faith in me…in us. In the Fellowship and one small Hobbit, for we shall succeed."

 

"And then…I will bind with you and you with me…if you will have me." Elrond's softly spoken words startled Legolas, who leaned back immediately to look upon his lover's face.

 

"Truly? You would have that with me?" Legolas whispered in soaring hope as he cupped Elrond's face tenderly. Elrond nodded swiftly, closing his eyes as he leaned into the touch as Legolas smiled brilliantly. "Aye…then that shall be what I will work ever for. To be your mate for all time and you as my mate," the Prince declared in joy, smiling as Elrond smiled softly at him before they kissed deeply.

 

Breaking the kiss gently, Elrond went over to where his clothes were and brought a quiver that also held the scabbards for the dual blades within Legolas' hands. "I want you to take those blades with you and know then that I am guarding you, even when I am not there," he said softly as he came over and carefully handed the quiver to his stunned beloved.

 

"But this is a gift from your father! I cannot take such a gift!" Legolas cried in shock as he stared, dumbfounded, at the blades and quiver.

 

"I ask…nay…I beg it of you. They have served me well in battle and I want you to have the best guarding you," Elrond replied serenely as he cupped his love's cheek with a tender hand. "I will rest easier if you do have them. Please, rŷnen 'waew…take them with my love," he whispered lovingly as he smiled. (my wind chaser)

 

Eyes filled with tears, Legolas nodded in acquiescence before hugging and kissing his beloved deeply. They packed up and headed swiftly to their room, where they made love several times, claiming the other before sleep took them.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Dawn arrived too soon and with it, the departure of the Fellowship. All of Imladris and her guests stood within the courtyard to bid a grim farewell to those who had joined the Fellowship. Elrond stood at the front with his advisors and daughter, struggling to remain composed as he watched Legolas help Aragorn pack the horses. Finally, all were ready and he knew he had to speak, so, stepping forward, Elrond Peredhel forced a smile of reassurance for the gathered. "Go swift and safe, Fellowship of the Ring. May the blessings of Elves, Men, and Free folk guide you and guard you against all evils." His voice rang out softly in the courtyard, earning bows of respect from all present.

 

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring bearer." Gandalf's voice floated out firmly and Frodo, taking heart from the strong tones, turned and led the way. Legolas lingered, his eyes upon his beloved of whom he wore a silver ring for before he turned and left with Aragorn. The crowd stayed until the Fellowship had passed from sight before dispersing, leaving Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, and Arwen.

 

Numb, Elrond turned and stumbled, clutching his chest as he shuddered. He felt his daughter catch him and hold him up, running her fingers through his hair as he wept quietly. Erestor and Glorfindel watched over the grieving family, both knowing that their hearts were now in grave peril. Looking at each other, they helped their Lord and the Evenstar to the house, knowing that they would have to find a way to keep them going…for all their sakes.

 

TBC

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey is not without sorrow.

Title: And So the Leaf Falls. Pt. 13/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien, not me. Though I wouldn’t mind them! ~_^

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, lemon/lime, slash.

Pairings: Elrond/Legolas, hinted Erestor/Glorfindel, Elladan/Haldir, and Elrohir/Rumil

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A time to explore finds new things for a certain Mirkwood prince

Notes: You guys are lucky! You get one more chapter before I vanish for a month! Thanks for the reviews and to MA thanks for the beta! Love ya! Enjoy! Feedback is much loved and appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

The darkness of Moria pressed in on the members of the Fellowship as they sat quietly in the mines, contemplating which route to take in light of Gandalf's uncertainty. Legolas closed his eyes as he sat back, relaxed yet aware in the unfamiliar surroundings. His eyes opened as someone sat next to him and he smiled in greeting at Aragorn. "This darkness is wearying, meldiren," he murmured quietly as he glanced at the Ranger. (my dear friend)

 

"As well as hard on our spirits, meldir. How do you fare, Legolas?" Aragorn replied just as softly as he sharpened his dagger. (dear friend)

 

Legolas glanced out again at the seemingly endless darkness, sensing another presence but not commenting on its presence as it was not threatening yet. He noted young Frodo speaking with Gandalf and wondered on it before answering his friend. "My heart is lonely, Aragorn." He looked at his friend, smiling sadly. "I miss him so much. I wish he were here."

 

Returning the sad smile, Aragorn nodded in understanding. "Our journey will make us treasure our loves even more. If we live to see them," he murmured grimly.

 

"Do not bury us too soon, meldiren. I will not go down without a fight and neither should you," Legolas berated his friend firmly as he smiled. "I shall make an agreement with you. If we make it through this, I…" He hesitated suddenly, realizing that if he made this oath, he would not see his beloved for at least a century more. Was he willing to do that? And without even consulting his own mate?

 

"You what, Legolas? Is something wrong?" Aragorn's soft query brought Legolas back to himself and he looked at his friend with sorrowful eyes.

 

Taking a deep breath, Legolas whispered softly, feeling his heart still at the words. "I would stay at your side until you left this world."

 

Aragorn's eyes widened in shock at the declaration before he shook his head, grasping the Elf's hand in his own. "Nay, meldir! Do not declare such a thing without speaking with Lord Elrond! You must not do such without thinking!" he whispered urgently as he leaned closer so the others wouldn't hear their conversation.

 

Shaking his head, Legolas leaned his forehead against Aragorn's. "My life is my own to decide. I see that you will need me through the darkness. And let me worry on my heart. Elrond will listen to me…I am sure," he whispered softly. They both looked over before Aragorn could protest as Gandalf declared he knew the way. Legolas stood immediately as they began their trek once more, feeling his best friend's eyes on his back the entire way. His decision was made.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Never had the forests of Lothlorien looked as welcome to the Mirkwood Prince as they escaped the Hithaiglin. His heart lurched with grief as he remembered Gandalf’s words before falling into Shadow. ‘How could we have lost our way so swiftly?’ he wondered as he ran alongside Aragorn and the Halflings, eyes watchful. He could sense his brethren close by, but it was not a welcoming feeling. It was just as he feared…their arrogance was going to hurt them all.

 

They walked silently within the Golden Wood for a ways before Gimli sought to ‘warn’ the Halflings on the ‘evil Elf witch’ that lived within the woods. For an odd reason, that brought a brief smile to Legolas’ lips as they walked along on the soft carpet of grass and leaves. He stopped suddenly, sensing the presence of the Galadhrim as he drew out his bow and notched an arrow immediately. But they were surrounded in the blink of an eye, arrows aimed at them as they were encircled.

 

Staring as he saw Rumil and then Haldir, Legolas trembled inside. His friends! They would help them! But his heart plummeted as he saw their cold expressions.

 

“The Dwarf breathed so loudly I could have shot him in the dark.” Haldir’s voice dripped with disdain as he came forward, eyes narrowed as they gazed at the group.

 

“Haldir.” Aragorn’s voice drew Haldir’s gaze to the Ranger as he stepped forward. “Please Haldir…we need your help,” Aragorn whispered urgently, ignoring Gimli’s warnings.

 

Haldir held his gaze for a few silent moments before nodding sharply. He turned on his heel, gesturing to his warriors before leading the way to a small outpost in the Golden Wood. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief and replaced his bow and arrow before following them. At least now they were safe.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The soft singing of lament rang through the Golden Wood as Legolas walked along its golden paths. He felt another tear run down his face, thankful that he had gone for a walk before losing control of his grief. He did not wish to give more ammunition to the Dwarf on the frailties of the Elves nor would his pride allow him to openly show his grief.

 

He stopped as he came upon a small clearing in the woods and found it graced with Ithil's light. He felt his heart clench with need as he nearly stumbled into the quiet glade, reaching out for his beloved that was not there. He longed for Elrond, needing the strength and comfort that his love could provide. But he was alone. So cold and alone.

 

Shivering as the wind blew through the leaves around him, Legolas knelt and wrapped his arms around his torso. He began to sing softly, grieving for his old friend while longing for his intended threaded in there as well. His song floated out, then was suddenly joined by three other soft voices, their harmonies of grief and sorrow mingling through the trees as the forest seemed to sway along. He looked over his shoulder and saw Rumil and Haldir approach with a third whom he remembered hearing being named Orophin. He stopped singing and smiled slightly, eyes shining with his tears as they came over.

 

"You should not cry. What would Lord Elrond say if he heard you had cried?" Rumil asked teasingly before hugging the Prince.

 

Legolas sniffled and returned the hug, burying his face in the strong shoulder of his friend as Haldir enfolded him from the other side and a gentle hand from Orophin ran through his hair. "I do not think he would blame me for my grief and loneliness," he mumbled tearfully into the light tunic his friend wore.

 

"Aye, most likely not. But we are here to care for you," Haldir commented gently before placing a brotherly kiss on Legolas' head.

 

"I thank you. I had been fearful when I saw your coldness in greeting, but should have known it was just your warrior natures," Legolas whispered softly as he looked up and smiled at them.

 

"We knew of the approach of the One Ring and feared it entering our woods, but we also knew you needed sanctuary. We just had not expected such a blow as losing Mithrandir," Orophin murmured sorrowfully as they shifted into a more comfortable position. He shook his head as they all sighed in sadness before he asked, "Tell us of the twins? And…" He trailed off, flushing slightly as Legolas glanced at him in curiosity while his brothers chuckled softly.

 

"I am missing something…" Legolas surmised in suspicion as he glanced at the amused Galadhil. "Who is it that has caught Orophin's eye?" he asked with a grin, finding his mood lifting at the idea that his friends' brother might have found love.

 

"Eye amongst other things indeed…" Rumil murmured, snickering along with Haldir as Orophin hissed at him while blushing.

 

Curious, Legolas focused on the blushing warrior. Orophin glanced up and mumbled softly, "The last time I was in Imladris, my heart was lost to the song that Lindir played."

 

"Lindir? Aye…a definitely wise choice, mellonen," Legolas replied lightly, grinning as the two other brothers laughed softly while Orophin smiled up at him in relief. But it was a short lived relief as Legolas' smile faded. "However, I am afraid that he has gone West with more of our brethren." (my friend)

 

Sorrow clouded Orophin's eyes and he glanced away, obviously fighting his shock and despair at the revelation. "He has gone…now I may never see him again…"

 

"Do not despair, tôren. I doubt that the Valar shall forsake you of happiness and love. You will find him or perhaps another," Rumil soothed his brother as he shifted over and hugged the elder of the two. (my brother)

 

Looking at Haldir in guilt and gloom, Legolas knew he had hurt his new friend with such a disclosure. He blinked as a gentle hand was placed on his arm and looked up into Haldir's eyes. The March Warden smiled at him warmly before saying, "Orophin had feared this and your words only confirmed it. We three are prepared to face the fact that we may not be allowed to see the white shores, but we are happy to be together. You, meldiren, must remember that light and hold it close in order to continue on, for your journey will only become more perilous as you go."

 

"I know this, meldiren and I thank you for your support. You three gave me the security and companionship I needed at the moment, though my heart longs for my love," Legolas replied with a warm smile before hugging Haldir tightly. Haldir patted his back soothingly as they held each other, comforting the other in the dark times surrounding them.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The soft sounds of morning surrounded the Fellowship as they prepared to leave the sanctuary of Lothlorien. Legolas spoke softly with the brothers, laughing softly as he took heart in their humor and kind words. He had spent the past month with them and had found himself healing in their warm presence. Now, as the time drew near that he, along with his comrades, would be going into shadow once more, he took solace and heart from the warmth that his brethren gave to him.

 

He went over by the others of the Fellowship and awaited the final blessing of Galadriel and Celeborn. He smiled as the Lady stood before him and she returned the gentle smile. "Legolas, I give you a bow of the Galadhrim. You are of our brethren and have become very dear to us. Consider this a gift also from Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil and we wish you well," she spoke softly as she gave him an intricately carved bow and quiver of arrows. She smiled as he gazed at it in amazement before looking at her. "We add this to what your heart has already decided and belongs to. Please do not lose faith in what you are doing, for it shall carry you to great joy." She placed her hand over his heart and he beamed at her warmly before she placed a kiss on his forehead and moving to the next of their group.

 

He turned and looked up as Celeborn stepped before him along with the trio of brothers, all four smiling at him. Celeborn placed his hands on the Wood Elf's strong shoulders as he said quietly, "The Valar and our family bless your impending union with Elrond. Celebrían was beloved to us, but she allowed Elrond to find love once more. I know that she would bless your love, as we do. Go safe and remember that love for it shall see you through the grimmest of times."

 

"Hannon le, híren," Legolas murmured as he bowed his head before clasping hands warrior-like with them. As he paddled the boat he shared with Gimli, following Aragorn, he looked back and smiled as he saw the brothers waving in farewell. He felt warm inside, knowing that he had good friends always watching over him. Someday, they would be reunited in peace. (Thank you, my lord)

 

TBC

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help arrives and is most welcome.

Title: And So the Leaf Falls. Pt. 14/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien, not me. Though I wouldn’t mind them! ~_^

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, lemon/lime, slash.

Pairings: Elrond/Legolas, hinted Erestor/Glorfindel, Elladan/Haldir, and Elrohir/Rumil

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A time to explore finds new things for a certain Mirkwood prince

Notes: Well! It has indeed been a while! So sorry on the wait! Thanks for the reviews and to MA thanks for the beta! Love ya! Enjoy! Feedback is much loved and appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

The crackle of the fire blended with the sounds of people mingling as Legolas sat outside of the encampment that was set up on the way from Edoras. It had been a hard journey, with many battles, but now, the final battle loomed over their heads, resulting in the greetings being almost desperate. He glanced over, watching as Aragorn strode off with Théoden, their heads bent in discussion as they made plans on what might happen next.

 

Much had happened since they had left Lothlorien. The first had been the sundering of the Fellowship, which had involved the separation of Sam and Frodo from the group, the capture of Merry and Pippin, and the tragic death of Boromir. With heavy hearts, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli had given pursuit to the Uruk-hai that had taken Merry and Pippin, ending in Rohan and then in Fangorn. There, in the ancient forest, they had been reunited with a reborn Gandalf and their Quest had been refocused on protecting Rohan and the Horse Masters. Now, with the last battle and victory against the Uruk-hai of Sarumon at Helm's Deep, the once Fellowship, along with what was left of the Rohirrim, were making ready to go to Gondor, where they would be needed and where Mithrandir and a rather remorseful Pippin were already stationed. They were taking camp up presently outside of what the Men were saying was the Paths of the Dead. Even he was feeling the chill of the dark mountain.

 

Looking up at the stars as he smiled softly, Legolas sent a prayer to Elbereth to watch over the other two Hobbits that were missing from their Fellowship. He prayed they were safe and sound, hoping that they were at least still alive. But in these dark times, he wondered if he should indeed think to hope. The power of the Enemy grew daily, looming as a dark cloud to the East. It was only a matter of time before the final strike and it was quite certain that Minas Tirith would be the target.

 

Sighing softly, Legolas looked to the West, where his beloved remained in watch and worry. He stretched out his faer, seeking for the one who was his other and felt a swell of warmth and love in return, nearly undoing him. He curled up, burying his face in his knees as he soaked in the love, feeling it balm his wailing soul and heart from all that had happened. Never had he needed his Peredhel so much as he did now, in this darkest hour. But, even as the warmth and love faded to a dull presence in his faer, Legolas knew that he could continue.

 

Bringing his head up, Legolas smiled as he breathed deeply, contentedly. He was safe in that knowledge of absolute love and it gave him that extra strength to keep going. Nodding, he stood and looked over towards the sprawling plains of Rohan. But, as he looked, he stopped, seeing shapes moving towards them. It was a group of riders, not large, but enough to be noticed. He turned his head as he heard the whisper of cloth and saw Théoden and Aragorn standing with him, watching the group intently as they neared the encampment.

 

Intent, Legolas focused his gaze on them, and then stiffened in shock and joy. He didn't heed Aragorn's questions as he suddenly ran towards the group, who had picked up their own pace once sighting the camp. The troupe stopped and the two lead riders dismounted swiftly as Legolas approached, meeting him halfway in a warm embrace as Théoden and Aragorn hurried over along with several of the Rohirrim. Laughing for the first time since Lothlorien, Legolas hugged the two hooded figures. "Elladan! Elrohir! Oh it is good to see you both, meldiren!" he whispered joyfully as they held him tightly. (my dear friends)

 

“It is good to see you hale and whole, Legolas. Ada was worried, no matter what he said,” Elrohir teased Legolas with a grin as they leaned back, then all three faced Théoden, Aragorn, and the group from Rohan.

 

"Elladan…Elrohir…your presence brings light to our hearts. But what brings you here?" Aragorn asked as he clasped forearms with his foster brothers, his face warm with his joy at seeing them.

 

"We bring the Grey Company with us, gwadoren, and offer our services to you and yours," Elladan answered as they bowed their heads, mirrored by the group of Dunedain that they had been leading there. (my sword brother)

 

"Your words bring us great hope," Théoden declared softly, gruffly as he clasped forearms with the two Peredhil. "I accept your aid with gratitude. Come…you and yours must be tired and hungry. Rest yourselves around our fires and we shall share our news with equal ardor," he suggested as he gestured to the waiting encampment.

 

"Aye, your hospitality is well received, Théoden King. A good rest would be well taken," Elladan declared with a broad grin, eyes twinkling as Théoden nodded and smiled back before they all headed over towards the camp, where Men were gathering in curiosity and cheering began to rise as the news spread.

 

Legolas walked between the twins as Aragorn fell back to speak with Halbarad of the Dunedain. Legolas smiled softly as he spoke with his friends, telling them somewhat of his journeys and speaking of his time in Lothlorien, which brought warm smiles from the twins. They came to the encampment and, before they parted, the twins took Legolas to the side.

 

"Ada wished us to give you this, to lend you strength in the upcoming darkness," Elladan whispered softly as he handed over a scroll that was sealed with Elrond's seal. The twins smiled softly as Legolas took the scroll with a grateful look before swiftly going to his tent.

 

Once inside, he hastily broke the seal and unrolled the scroll, feeling tears well in his eyes as he took in his beloved's delicate handwriting. He sat down quickly as he instantly took in what was written, hungrily digesting all of what his love had to say.

 

_~My beloved wind chaser,_

 

_The days and nights seem endless as we wait for news on your Quest, and yet I know in my heart that you are safe. I feel your love within my soul at all times and I send you my love as often as possible, yet it sometimes does not seem to be enough. I have felt your despair and feel my own rise up to mingle with yours, longing for it to be calmed and quieted even as I pray that you are safe..._

 

Legolas sighed quietly as he continued reading, his cheeks flushing here and there as Elrond's impishness came through the loving words in imagery for their reunion. He took in the scent of the paper deeply, catching a hint of his beloved within the wood and ink smell and causing his need to flare in interest before he returned to reading. His heart ached as he read the despair his beloved was suffering from with Arwen's choice as well as the pride evidenced for his sons. But most of all was the love that permeated the letter, causing longing to stir within him as he shivered slightly.

 

Curling up on his bed, he reread the letter several times, taking to memory all of the words before placing it in his pack for safe keeping. He stood up, and then blinked as he heard a slight commotion outside. Stepping out of his tent, he cocked his head as he saw Gimli, Elladan, and Elrohir speaking softly as they watched Aragorn, who was packing Roheryn's bags grimly. Curious, he stepped over to them. "What is going on?" he asked quietly as he tilted his head towards Aragorn in indication.

 

"Aragorn has decided to go into Dwimorberg," Gimli explained gruffly, grumpily as he nodded at the two. "These two decided to talk to him and all of a sudden, he is deciding to go into that forsaken place!"

 

Intrigued, Legolas looked at the solemn twins. "What say you?" he questioned them seriously, frowning as they looked at each other.

 

"Ada bade us speak with Estel on this. We need more men…and there are plenty within the Dwimorberg," Elladan answered softly as he glanced over at his foster brother.

 

"You speak madness!" Gimli hissed out almost angrily as the three Elves gazed at him in semi-amusement. "There are said to be the dead of betrayers there!"

 

"Aye. Betrayers who long for release. And Aragorn is Isildur's heir…therefore he must not go alone," Legolas murmured firmly, smirking as the twins and Gimli looked at him in surprise. He went back into his tent, followed by Elrohir.

 

"What do you plan, gwador?" Elrohir demanded as he came in, then stopped as he watched Legolas pack his own bags and strap on his weapons. (sword brother)

 

"What I am sure my love knew from the start…that I would go with Aragorn. Will you come?" Legolas queried as he straightened and faced his friend firmly.

 

Frowning, Elrohir glanced outside briefly before sighing. "Twould indeed be folly if he went alone and he is our brother. What would Ada say if we said no?" he asked teasingly before winking at the grinning Legolas.

 

Nodding, Legolas stepped out and went to Arod, setting his bags up before taking his steed over to where Aragorn was arguing with Gimli. He smirked as Elladan and Elrohir also brought their horses over, earning a scowl from Aragorn as he looked at them. "Did you not learn anything, meldiren, on Dwarves? They never listen," Legolas said teasingly.

 

"You better accept it, laddie. We're going," Gimli added smugly, chuckling as Aragorn sighed and shook his head.

 

"Fine…hurry then," Aragorn replied irritably, though they all knew it was good natured, and mounted up, heading for the Path. Elladan followed after, then Elrohir, ending with Legolas and Gimli. They all knew that this had to succeed…or all would be lost.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Legolas stood on the hill overlooking the Fords of Gilraen, breathing deeply of the salty sea air as the wind whipped through his hair. His eyes hooded in bliss as he felt an intense longing rush through him, filling him with a need so overwhelming that all else was blocked out. He looked around, feeling his very soul ache with this desire as the waves filled his ears with their crashing noise and the sounds of the gulls flying overhead echoed around him. He wanted to follow the sea to the ends…to bliss and beyond…

 

"Legolas! Legolas wake up! Legolas!"

 

Elladan's shout cut through Legolas' reverie slowly, echoing dimly around him before the sounds of battle finally broke through his haze. He looked over, startled, to see his friends were fighting the Haradrim and Corsairs of Umbar fiercely just as the Dead men of the Dunharrow came roaring down to extinguish the life of the pirates and taking hold of the fleet that had been traveling up the Anduin River to help in the Siege of Minas Tirith. When the battle was done, Legolas knew that he had somehow failed.

 

"Legolas? What happened to ye, lad? You went all dreamy on us and wandered away from the battle!" Gimli shouted angrily as he stomped over, waving his axe at his friend while the twins and Aragorn secured one of the ships.

 

Looking away sheepishly, Legolas fidgeted in an uncharacteristic show of guilt. "I…can not explain it to you, meldiren. Twas like the sea was beckoning to me…" he mumbled as he fiddled with his bow.

 

"You have the sea calling then, gwadoren," Elrohir stated grimly as he came over with his twin and Aragorn. "It afflicts all of the Firstborn, but most especially those who have not seen the sea."

 

"Ye make it sound as though twere like an illness, so grim are your words, Master Elf," Gimli commented gruffly, though his brow was furrowed with concern.

 

"Aye, Master Gimli, tis indeed serious. For soon then, Legolas will long to sail West. And if it hits him now, he will be more than distracted as you just saw," Elladan explained as he placed a firm hand on Legolas' shoulder.

 

"Forgive me, meldiren. I did not mean to lose myself so," Legolas whispered in shame as he bowed his head.

 

"Is this the first time you have seen the sea, Legolas?" Aragorn asked quietly as he stood next to Elrohir.

 

"Aye, my ada sought to keep us from the sea, perhaps for this very reason," Legolas murmured softly as he looked longingly out over the pale grey waters that crested on the shore. But a firm squeeze of his shoulder broke through his trance and he blinked up at Elladan in surprise before looking away.

 

"Come, we best sail off now. We can not dally," Aragorn stated firmly before leading the way back to the ship, followed by Elrohir and Elladan.

 

Legolas hung back a bit, looking down at the ground. He could not believe that he had been so distracted that the battle had almost been lost before it had begun. He looked up slowly as he felt a hand pat his arm almost soothingly and looked into the warm eyes of Gimli. "Gimli."

 

"Legolas…ye best not worry on this. You just better watch yer back and my own…we do have a score to settle, aye?" Gimli remarked slyly, his eyes twinkling with mischief as a grin blossomed on Legolas' pale face.

 

"Aye, you are right, Gimli. May the best Elf win," Legolas replied, and then laughed as Gimli guffawed before smacking his back hard in amusement. They walked up the plank and readied the ship to set sail. It was time to head for Minas Tirith.

 

TBC

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War is over and reunions are bitter sweet (and smutty)

Title: And So the Leaf Falls. Pt. 15/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien, not me. Though I wouldn’t mind them! ~_^

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, lemon/lime, slash.

Pairings: Elrond/Legolas, hinted Erestor/Glorfindel, Elladan/Haldir, and Elrohir/Rumil

Rating: NC-17

Summary: A time to explore finds new things for a certain Mirkwood prince

Notes: And double time! Woot! Thanks for the reviews and to MA thanks for the beta! Love ya! Enjoy! Feedback is much loved and appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

A brisk wind blew around Minas Tirith as twilight began to settle on its pale walls, tingeing them a gentle pink as the sun set behind the now calm mountains. Legolas wrapped his arms around his waist a bit more as he gazed out over the plains, eyes always searching now for the one whom he loved. After all the sorrow, the death, and the battling, it was over. Sauron had been defeated by a mere Halfling, his Ring destroyed, which sent his spirit to nothingness. The dark forces were scattered now, to be hunted over the next years as they dwindled in power.

 

Aragorn was to be crowned in a week's time, his coming into his reign grand and inspiring as the Age of Men began to lead now while the Age of the Elder passed into legend and myth. With the destruction of Sauron, peace was now a true possibility, and not just a dream. Even now, work was being done in bringing Minas Tirith back into its glory as Aragorn worked alongside Faramir to bring it to a reality.

 

'So much has happened…and in the end, all will fade away. Even we Elves,' Legolas thought sadly as he sighed softly, thinking on what was now to happen. Bound by his oath to Aragorn, he knew he was going to stay. Not only that though, he had come to realize that he did not wish to leave Middle Earth yet. There was much to see and he wished to see it. He also wished to give his people some place to live until they decided to go West, which was his own feelings as well.

 

But his heart ached at the thought of telling his beloved these things. He did not wish to see the sorrow that would surely come when he spoke with Elrond of his choice, knowing that they would be parted. He knew in his heart that Elrond was not long for these shores, his yearning for the White Shores almost overwhelming Legolas himself at times when they were deeply connected in anticipation of their reunion. He had a feeling that since the battle at the Fords of Gilraen, he had felt the longing for the sea thrumming inside of him. It was not as strong as when he would touch his love's soul, but it was still ever present, reminding him of what would indeed separate them for that time.

 

Shaking his head on such thoughts, Legolas refocused on his vigilant watch for his beloved's coming. Elladan and Elrohir had departed a week prior, not even two days after the final battle, to meet up with their family and loved ones and the remainder of their people. Legolas already knew that his family and people would not be attending the coronation of Elessar, but he still longed to see them. He had heard that many of his people had left for the Havens, so he hoped to see them someday.

 

For now, he focused on the strengthening bond between himself and Elrond as his love grew ever closer to the white city. He kept watch on the monolith that towered above the city to the west, searching for the signs of their imminent arrival. His thoughts and heart were focused on that, so in the end he didn't even hear anyone join him.

 

"What do your Elf eyes see, Legolas?" Aragorn's amused tones broke through the Elf prince's thoughts, startling him. He looked over at the Man and smiled as Aragorn grinned at him. "Longing to see your beloved?" he asked teasingly.

 

"As much as you are I am sure," Legolas replied blithely. He smirked as Aragorn chuckled before they both turned back to watching the west for the arrival of their loved ones.

 

"Legolas…what will you tell Elrond of your decision?" Aragorn asked after a bit of silence fell between them.

 

Stiffening before sighing, Legolas' eyes grew sad. "I do not know. A part of me wishes to spare him and not tell him. But much of me knows that I should tell him…and bear through the pain I will cause him," he murmured quietly as he hugged himself tighter, ducking his head. He looked over as Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder and he gazed into the sympathetic gray eyes of his friend.

 

"Do what you must, meldiren. But do it in truth and in the faith that the Valar will lead you down the right path," Aragorn stated quietly as he smiled gently. (my dear friend)

 

"I pray so, Aragorn…I pray so," Legolas whispered softly as he smiled sadly before looking out once more over the Pelennor Fields. He stiffened suddenly and stepped forward, focusing intently as he gripped the tower walls.

 

"Legolas? What is it?" Aragorn asked eagerly as he too stepped forward and strained to see in the distance as the darkness of night fell over the land.

 

"I see…banners! Aye! It is them! They will be here in the morn!" Legolas cried joyfully as tears came to his eyes. Aragorn laughed and left swiftly to inform the servants to prepare for guests in the morn, leaving the Wood Elf standing at the ridge, keeping watch over the party that was slowly approaching.

 

By dawn, all in the city could hear the joyful sounds of horns blowing and the calls of the tower guard as they spotted the procession of regal Elves that came from over the mountains. At the head of the procession was Arwen, flanked by Elrond and her brothers and followed immediately by Celeborn and Galadriel. They came into the city to great fanfare as the mortals of the city welcomed them or watched them in awe, having never seen such ethereal creatures until only recently.

 

They were met in the center by Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Faramir, and Eowyn as well as all of the palace residents. Legolas could tell that his friend was nearly bouncing with nerves, but then his own nerves were no better as he focused on the one Elf he had longed to see for quite some time. He was equally watched as Elrond locked his gaze on him and kept it there until the procession came to a halt before the waiting group. Then and only then did he tear his hungry gaze from the one he most longed for.

 

"Hail to the victorious King. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur and rightful ruler of Gondor! The Eldar welcome you and praise you for your victory and your ascension onto your rightful throne!" Elrond declared in a powerful voice as he smiled down at Aragorn. Cheers rose up around them from the people as Aragorn bowed his head in respect. Flower petals began floating down from the windows as children and women threw out flowers in celebration amidst the cheering. The Elves dismounted and their horses were led away to be cared for and their bags to be taken to various rooms that awaited them.

 

Stepping forward with his companions, Aragorn saluted his family and the other Elves with a bow and a fist to the heart. "You bring great joy to me in seeing you all safe and sound," he said softly, smiling at them.

 

"And you bring peace, ionen," Elrond replied quietly as he smiled before coming forward and kissing Aragorn's forehead in blessing. "Take care of her," he whispered softly, heard only by Aragorn and Legolas. (my son)

 

"I will…Ada," Aragorn replied just as softly, tears in his eyes as he smiled joyfully at his foster father. Elrond smiled sadly back before turning slightly to the side and holding a hand out to his daughter. Arwen stepped forward and took his hand, smiling tremulously as she gazed only at Aragorn as she was brought forward. Her hand was placed within Aragorn's hand and she smiled in joy, tears rolling down her face as she held tightly to his hand. He returned the smile before drawing her close and kissing her passionately, earning cheers and laughter from around him as he held her to him.

 

Stepping back as he smiled tenderly, Elrond stopped as a hand rested on his lower back. Looking up slowly, his watery gaze locked upon the sky blue ones of his love and he felt his own need to kiss Legolas rise up before he tamped it down. Men would not understand such things, so decorum was necessary. Even still, his heart thudded as he saw his desire reflected within the darkening blue gaze and knew that the night would not come fast enough.

 

Legolas felt the same way and was far more impatient than his lover. He went over to Aragorn as he was congratulated by his foster brothers and murmured softly to him, stilling his friend. Aragorn smirked at him as he tilted an eyebrow, and then nodded before calling, "My Lords and Ladies of the Elves. I welcome you with great joy and please follow the people behind me to your rooms so that you may rest after your long journey."

 

At this, mayhem almost ensued as the servants rushed forward to lead the various Elves to their guest lodgings, but it was an organized mayhem. Legolas turned and smoothly went over to his lover, smiling in triumph as he locked eyes with his love before gesturing towards one of the more secretive passageways away. Elrond smirked back as he bowed his head before following the younger Elf out of the controlled chaos and up the stairs towards the main part of the palace. They walked along in silence for a few minutes until they came to a relatively empty corridor. There, Legolas pulled his lover into a side cove, pushed him roughly against the wall, and proceeded to plunder the soft mouth that parted willingly for him.

 

Groaning softly as he ran his hands down Legolas' back to cup the firm buttocks, Elrond returned the ardent kiss eagerly, tangling his tongue with its mate as they rocked against each other in need. He gasped faintly as Legolas ran his tongue over to his ear where it began playing havoc on the sensitive area before his lover's whispers broke through the haze of desire that was threatening to drown him. "My love…I need you so much it hurts," Legolas whispered huskily as he ran his hands all over his beloved's taut body.

 

"Legolas!" Elrond gasped out before moaning as his lips were taken once more in a heated kiss, his thoughts scattered by the surge of need that threatened to drown him. They shifted over and Elrond pinned his princeling to the wall, hands above the blond head, before he began lapping at the tender neck. Legolas moaned and writhed as he tossed his head, his hips bucking for more contact as his leggings were unlaced. He bit his lip on a cry as a firm hand caressed his pulsing flesh, sending fire crashing through him at the longed for touch. He was summarily released before his leggings were pushed down even more and strong hands gripped his hips, pulling him up. He didn't muffle the cry that escaped his kiss bruised lips as he clung to his beloved as hard flesh pressed slowly into him, breaching and filling him while his lips were plundered anew.

 

Elrond couldn't slow himself as he took his love, knowing it was without preparation and through desperate need, but Legolas didn't stop him in the slightest. Indeed, his writhing increased as they began moving together, his face buried in Elrond's shoulder as he pleaded for more, their joining hot and fierce with frenzied need. The Peredhel buried his own face in Legolas' neck as he began moving harder, gripping the rippling buttocks as the slender legs came up to rest on his shoulders, a sign in and of itself of his mate's flexibility and desire. They kissed again, as brutal as their joining as Elrond pounded into Legolas. Finally, their climax crashed over them, wringing cries of pure bliss from their kiss bitten lips before they slid to the ground in pleasured shudders.

 

Panting softly as he held tightly to Elrond, Legolas struggled to rein in his reeling mind as he came down from the fiery pleasure they had just experienced. He moaned as he was kissed softly, tilting his head into the gentle caress that was bestowed on his cheek before he looked dazedly up at his lover, smiling. "This is going to be a very long night," he purred out huskily.

 

Laughing quietly, Elrond stole another kiss before he murmured, "I do not think we will be missed much for tonight." He grinned as Legolas laughed softly before they slowly moved to stand. He rubbed his lover's lower back as he saw the wince, but relaxed as Legolas grinned up at him reassuringly before leading the way to the rooms that had been assigned to Legolas. They moved immediately to the bathing area, cleaning each other and making love twice before moving then to the bed, where they stayed the entire night, save for when dinner was brought to them.

 

After making love several times, they drifted off into reverie. But as Legolas held Elrond close, he felt his heart waver. He would tell Elrond soon…and pray that their love could withstand the parting and heartbreak that would most definitely follow.

 

TBC

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations are not always good.

Title: And So the Leaf Falls. Pt. 16/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien, not me. Though I wouldn’t mind them! ~_^

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, lemon/lime, slash.

Pairings: Elrond/Legolas, hinted Erestor/Glorfindel, Elladan/Haldir, and Elrohir/Rumil

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A time to explore finds new things for a certain Mirkwood prince

Notes: Very sorry for the length of time between posting! The muses LEFT ME! Almost done though! Thanks for the reviews and to MA thanks for the beta! Love ya! Enjoy! Feedback is much loved and appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

The days after the arrival of the Elves were filled with passion, apprehension, and worry for Legolas as he struggled within himself for the strength to tell his beloved of his decision to remain in Arda until the end of Aragorn's life, all the while aiding in the wedding of his best friend and Arwen. He knew he had to confront his lover on it for Elrond was growing more and more concerned and suspicious with his behavior in that time, for he had not been very subtle in his agitation. It was not unusual for Elrond to inquire on his troubles and, when courage failed his overly encumbered heart, Legolas would only seduce his beloved desperately, wringing away the worry for a brief time with passion.

 

But it was straining their relationship as well, for both were growing discouraged with the lack of communication going on and neither knew how to confront it truly. Legolas knew that his love sensed something was wrong, but it did not ease the passage of that confession anymore than Dorwinion wine did for the sturdy. Often he would go and wander the gardens, seeking a way to confront his love with his decision, but unable to discover a gentle way to reveal what promised to be a painful confession. Even the brief celebrations for the wedding and coronation of Aragorn and Arwen as King and Queen of Gondor did nothing to abate his anxiety.

 

It was thus how he was found on a calm night in Gondor's gardens by the Balrog slayer himself, for he was sitting amidst the growing hyacinth and orchids that were his gift to the newly married couple. He was once more struggling to find a way to tell his beloved what had happened, but his heart was so stormy that he did not hear the approach of his sure footed friend along the cobblestone pathway that wound itself throughout the lush gardens. He was startled from his ruminations as a hand landed on his shoulder and shook him from them in concern. Looking up with wide blue eyes, he was surprised to be caught within the worried gaze of Glorfindel. "G-Glorfindel...I...I did not hear you, meldiren," he whispered in a rush as he stood. He blinked as he was gently pushed back down onto his seat and looked at his friend in confusion. (my dear friend)

 

"Your thoughts are a maze of confusion and apprehension. What troubles you so that you would deny yourself the company of a certain Peredhel Lord, ernilen?" Glorfindel asked in reply as he sat down next to the younger Elf, his eyes softened with concern as he observed the other Elf. (my prince)

 

Looking down, Legolas all but wrung his hands as he tried to order his chaotic thoughts. Sighing, he finally stood and wrapped his arms around himself as he paced forlornly before the concerned Seneschal. "I am trying to think of a way to tell Elrond something that I know will hurt him. Yet my courage lacks as well, for I do not wish to hurt him. I do not know what to do!" he whispered desperately before he whirled to face his shocked confidante. "I did something while on the journey that he will surely shun me for! I feel I betrayed his trust by doing this foolhardy act, but I can not back down on my word!"

 

"Legolas...what have you done?" Glorfindel demanded in shock as he stood up and strode towards his friend, his heart pounding as various scenarios of Legolas being unfaithful paraded through his mind. He gripped the pale Elf's shoulders and shook him. "Speak! Did you betray him so basely?" he hissed out angrily.

 

Staring up at Glorfindel in astonishment, Legolas trembled under the harsh gaze. "I...I gave my oath to Aragorn to stay by his side should we triumph...until he dies," he revealed finally, his voice hushed with his shame and fear before he bowed his head.

 

"You...what?" Glorfindel asked in disbelief as he stared at the prince. He had been thinking that Legolas had slept with someone else, but this was an even deeper trouble. "You...you gave an oath to Estel to...serve him until he dies? Why did you do such a thing?" he cried in growing incredulity.

 

Shrugging out of the hold, Legolas pulled away as he started pacing once more in agitation. "I know not what came over me, Glorfindel! I swear it! But we were in Moria and it was looking so grim! I thought that if I could encourage my friend to make it through that it would be worth it!"

 

"Legolas! You fool! Elrond leaves for the West in but a half year! He was expecting you to join him!" Glorfindel replied urgently.

 

"H-Half a year? B-But I thought that he...he..." Legolas moaned as he covered his face with his hands, shaking with his sorrow. "I can not tell him! He will be broken!"

 

Glorfindel watched his young friend before sighing and placing a hand on the young blond's shoulder. "We do not know that. Perhaps I am overreacting. You will not know until you tell him. But Legolas, why did you not think on this before giving such a solemn oath?" he asked gently as he rubbed Legolas' back when the prince turned into him for comfort.

 

"It was so grim, Glorfindel. And...after saying my oath, I realized that...I had no wish to leave Arda so soon. I knew that, if all was successful, that Elrond would wish to travel West. But I thought he would want to stay. Now, my fears are confirmed, yet I gave my word..." Legolas mumbled sorrowfully into the other blond's chest and he sighed heavily. "I do not wish to lose him."

 

"I can not foresee what will happen. But you should speak with him afore it is too late," Glorfindel replied encouragingly. He smiled as the young prince leaned back and looked up at him in apprehension. "Go now and unburden your heart to him. You must, for the damage done with secrecy is far greater than any harmful words."

 

Nodding with sad resignation, Legolas squeezed Glorfindel's shoulders in silent gratitude before heading back towards his chambers and the Elf he loved there. He knew not if he could do this almost impossible deed, but knew that he had to. In all of his time with the Fellowship, never had he felt so daunted and terrified.

 

As he made his way back towards his rooms, his feet began to drag ever so slowly until he came to a grudging stop in front of his compartments' doors. He stared up in apprehension at their dark oak standing, swallowing hard as he searched the grain for some sign that only his conscience knew of. Feeling his heart sink at the lack of encouragement he found within the imposing blockade, he pushed open the solid oak door to his right and walked in unhurriedly. His blue gaze took in his surroundings with rapid flicks from side to side as he went inside before he shut the door behind him with a resounding click. Turning, he stalked in as if on the hunt, his stance crouched lower than his normal proud stance as he searched for the source of his quest.

 

He came to a stop at the entrance to his bedroom and felt his heart lurch as he saw his prey spread out on the bed, naked as the day he had been born with his ebony hair spread about him in a midnight spray that accentuated his pale skin and nigh glowing gray eyes that had locked with his own blue the instant they saw each other. Swallowing hard at the luscious sight before him, Legolas crept into the room as his fingers came up to his tunic and unlaced it unthinkingly. A knowing smile came to Elrond's lips as he watched the nimble fingers loosen the fitted tunic before slipping the silky fabric off of the golden body and tossing it to the side in disregard.

 

But the knowledge of what he had to say stopped the archer from continuing in his show, rocking him as it slammed into him with the force of an Orc's club as he realized what had nearly happened to distract him from what needed to be said. He swallowed hard as he saw the smile slip from Elrond's lips in both concern and disappointment as shame filled his heart and closed his throat on the words that would separate them for either a century...or forever.

 

Knowing he had to speak, Legolas wrapped his arms around his chest as he trembled, struggling to find the courage to say what he needed to while his face turned itself from the beloved sight before him. He heard the rustle of the sheets as Elrond slowly sat up and shifted off of the bed. The near silent sound of feet on warmed stone lasted the few seconds it took for the Peredhel to come to Legolas and a gentle hand brought up Legolas' face so that their gazes could lock once more. Elrond searched the younger Elf's eyes silently before suddenly leaning in and brushing his lips over Legolas', inviting more than just the brief touch of lips as he slid his tongue along the dry lips of the archer's mouth. He absorbed the soft moan that flitted out of Legolas as he wrapped his arms around the youth's waist and pulled them together, melding them perfectly as their kiss deepened. Legolas knew then that he couldn't avoid things any longer.

 

Gently, he pulled away, kissing away the pout of disappointment that formed on the swollen lips before looking into Elrond's grey eyes. "We must speak, melethen vorn," he whispered thickly and swallowed hard at the concern that came to Elrond's gaze. (my dark love)

 

"What is wrong, lassen valthen?" Elrond whispered tenderly as he reached for Legolas to pull them closer, but he was denied as Legolas began to pace again. (my golden leaf)

 

Legolas felt hollow inside as he mustered up his courage before facing his beloved once more. "I have made...a decision that was...a serious error in judgment and yet I knew I did it at the time to make sure our Quest succeeded," he started shakily and stopped as his courage faltered yet again. He panted a bit and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Elrond's stare becoming questioning and more than a little fearful. "I pledged to Aragorn that I would serve him until the end of his days if we won the War," he finally declared and curled in a bit as silence slammed over them in the aftershock of his declaration.

 

The silence continued for a few minutes before Legolas dared to look up and his heart began to wail when he saw the shuttered mask on Elrond's face. He instinctively reached for Elrond and whimpered when Elrond stepped away from him coldly, his eyes hiding any of his emotions to the one who loved him most. "Elrond...melethen vorn-" he pleaded but was cut off as a bitter laugh escaped from the Peredhel Lord.

 

"Do not go giving me such pet names when you tear my heart out with your foolish words!" Elrond spat out, his venomous words tearing even more into Legolas as they faced off. "You *knew* I would leave at the end of this War! You knew and yet you pledged yourself to Elessar!?" he hissed angrily and Legolas trembled as he saw how his beloved was shaking with both rage and anguish.

 

"I am not ready to leave Arda!" Legolas blurted out, then covered his mouth as he gasped and could only watch as devastation washed over his beloved before being hastily hidden behind a haughty stature and a cold mask that only those who displeased the usually gentle lord saw.

 

"Then you have made your choice. Farewell, Legolas Thranduilion," Elrond said softly before going over to where his clothes were laying. He pulled them on silently as Legolas watched him helplessly, unable to even muster up a token argument or plea for understanding as his love...his life...crumbled away before his very eyes. Elrond didn't even look at him as he shrugged on his formal robes and strode from the room. The click of the door shutting filled the room briefly before being snuffed out as the despair resumed its hold.

 

Sinking to his knees, Legolas curled into a small ball and started weeping as his heart broke into a thousand pieces. For all his good intentions, he had destroyed what mattered most. And he had no idea how he was ever going to make things better.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Glorfindel watched Elrond quietly as they saddled their horses and prepared to leave Minas Tirith. He wasn't the only watching the Lord of Imladris as Elladan went over to his father's side and murmured to him. A short shake of the dark head cut off any other questions Elladan would have asked and Glorfindel's concern deepened as well as his despair. He had a feeling he knew what had happened if the cold mask was any indication but he didn't know what he could say. It was between Legolas and Elrond.

 

Arwen's call broke through the solemn air as she came running down the stairs to where they were readying themselves. Aragorn followed at a more sedate pace, his face grim when he seemed to see the lack of a certain blond archer amidst their group. Arwen went over to her father and hugged him tightly and all watching felt their hearts break as Elrond all but clung to his daughter. His face was still impassive, but his eyes were stormy with emotions that he was repressing. She pulled back and Glorfindel could hear her inquiring on their early departure when they had been slated to stay for a couple more months. He shook his head, not answering her question as he cupped her cheek tenderly and murmured something to her. She grew visibly upset as she shook her head and clutched at the hand against her cheek as she whispered something in return, but Glorfindel knew that she would not find out what had happened.

 

Aragorn stopped behind Arwen and Glorfindel felt his heart sink when he saw the glare directed at Aragorn by Elrond, the first real sign of emotion that any of them had seen since they had been told of their imminent departure. Aragorn bowed his head and Glorfindel knew then that he had been right in assuming the cause of Elrond's breakdown. He glanced over at Erestor grimly and sighed when he saw the questions within his lover's gaze. It was not for him to say unfortunately so he merely shook his head before finishing his packing. He went over with Erestor to give their farewells to Arwen and Aragorn as well as the twins, who were staying in Minas Tirith for the time being to help their sister and brother in law. They would return to Imladris when it was time for their father's departure to see him off and take over the ruling of Imladris until it was their time to go over as well to the West, most likely after Arwen had passed over.

 

It was with sad hearts that they embraced the newly crowned King and Queen, but it couldn't be helped. Destinies had been foretold and paths had been taken. For now and for always, they would be parted from the two young ones. Glorfindel wished them the best with his whole heart and if he held Arwen a bit longer than necessary, no one said. With a final farewell, he mounted his steed with Erestor and Elrond and they headed out but when he looked back he saw a solitary figure standing at a window watching them leave. He felt his heart drop as he realized who it was and wondered if the leaf and the wind would be reunited some day.

 

He prayed so.

 

TBC

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loneliness is absolute.

Title: And So the Leaf Falls. Pt. 17/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien, not me. Though I wouldn’t mind them! ~_^

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, lemon/lime, slash.

Pairings: Elrond/Legolas, hinted Erestor/Glorfindel, Ereinion/Celebrían, Elladan/Haldir, and Elrohir/Rumil

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A time to explore finds new things for a certain Mirkwood prince

Notes: After a long hiatus...*now* they talk. Thanks for the reviews and to MA thanks for the beta! Love ya! Enjoy! Feedback is much loved and appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Six months. Six months had passed since his world had ended. Six months since he had listened to his golden leaf...his beloved...speak the words that had sundered them.

 

“ _I am not ready to leave Arda!”_

 

Elrond sighed softly as he closed his eyes, shutting out the world around him that seemed to mock him with its brightness. He leaned his head against the cool marble and took in the soft sea breeze that blew in through the window from the ocean. He could hear the light calls from the seagulls and the distant sound of waves hitting the shore from where he was staying in a villa not far from the harbor at the Grey Havens. The longing to leave briefly welled up inside of him, but he ignored it as one would a fly. They were to leave within the next two days once Galadriel and her troupe had arrived, but it seemed as if they would never leave these forsaken shores.

 

Since leaving Minas Tirith after Legolas' confession, Elrond had put as much as he could into readying his sons in taking over the fading Imladris, for they were staying in Arda until Arwen and Elessar had passed on. It seemed as if he was going to be leaving for the West alone, much as he had started Imladris alone. For some reason, that thought was the hardest to take and wasn't even assuaged with the other thought of finally seeing his wife after all these centuries. It was as though everything had died within him with those fateful words spoken by the golden haired leaf who had taken his heart again.

 

'Should not have opened up to him. Why did I let myself fall in love again? Am I cursed to be eternally alone for all I love fall from me?' he thought to himself in despair as a tear rolled down his cheek, though his face showed none of his pain. 'First Elros, then Ereinion and Celebrían. Now my beautiful daughter Arwen and Legolas, my golden leaf...all of them leave me. Perhaps I should indeed choose to not be with anyone again,' he concluded and placed a hand over his face as he trembled with his unending sorrow.

 

"Ada? Why do you look as if you are grieving?" (Father)

 

Elrohir's gentle inquiry broke through his thoughts and Elrond looked over with a faint smile. He held his hand out to his youngest son and clutched weakly at the strong hand that laced with his own while his son came over to his side. Elrohir gazed at him questioningly, obviously intent on knowing the answer to his father's pain as he sat next to Elrond on the windowsill that overlooked the shore. Elrond turned his face away even as he stroked his son's hand, absorbing the warmth within the strong fingers that would disappear in two days' time. Another tear rolled down his cheek at that thought, but it was gently wiped away, leading him to look at his saddened son. "Ada...your heart is so heavy and your spirit so dim. What is grieving you so much? Why is Legolas not here?"

 

At the mention of his beloved leaf, Elrond felt his heart clamp down hard on the bolt of pain that shot through him and he looked away sharply. "He is not coming. He is staying in Arda until Elessar has passed," he bit out coldly, but his voice was quiet as the words floated into the air. He didn't look to see his son's reaction, already knowing that there was shock there.

 

"Why? Why would he do such a thing?" Elrohir demanded and it almost warmed Elrond to hear the anger within his son's voice, but it didn't last as his heart froze over once more protectively.

 

"He gave his word while they were in Moria. Such an oath is binding," Elrond explained sarcastically, his voice all but dripping with the sarcasm, but it didn't make him feel any better, so he just numbed himself more to his pain. Wearied, he rested his head on the sill again. "Why do all I love leave me?" he wondered aloud in a whisper.   
  
"Ada, do not say such things!" Elrohir cried as he gathered his father to him, but he trembled as he felt how cold his father had become. Elrond couldn't find it within him to care anymore as he just rested numbly within his son's arms as it all sank in. Not even the thought of seeing his wife thawed his heart enough. It had just been too much.

 

The days passed in a blur for him as he prepared to set sail, obliging his worried sons and advisors with his presence, but not even really acknowledging them as he sat before the fire, trying to feel warmth again. He noted Galadriel's arrival with the Galadhrim, but he pulled even more into himself when he noted how happy his sons were to be around their chosen. After that, he stayed in his room until the last call for departure was brought to him and he left with the others.

 

His farewells to his sons and advisors were perfunctory and short, though he did hug his sons a bit longer as it finally crashed onto him that he wouldn't see them either for another century, if not more. But he was a bit heartened with the thought that they *would* be coming. With a final press of his lips to their foreheads, he boarded the ship waiting to take him across the sea to the West.

 

He was just about to go below deck as the crew made their preparations when he heard a commotion on the deck. "What in Elbereth's name are you doing here?!" Elrohir's snarled question caught his attention and he went to the side rail to stand with Mithrandir to see what was going on. His heart caught in his throat when he saw wildly flying golden hair and a pair of wide desperate blue eyes facing off against stormy gray blue eyes as his son faced off against none other than Legolas himself.

 

"Let me pass! I will not let him go without speaking with him!" Legolas demanded as his hands clenched into shaking fists at his side.

 

"You will go nowhere near him, faithless and oath breaker!" Elrohir spat out as he swung out at his once friend and sent the stunned Wood Elf to the pier.

 

"Elrohir, what is going on!?" Elladan asked as he grabbed his brother and held him pinned while Haldir and Rumil grimly helped Legolas to his feet.

 

"Tell them, Legolas! Tell them how you broke Ada's spirit and heart by making an oath to Estel! Tell them how you would rather stay here than be with the one Elf who was supposed to be your soul mate!" Elrohir snarled in rage as tears streaked his face. Legolas trembled before him, unable to even defend himself as the others stared at him in shock.

 

"Enough, ionen. Enough," (my son) Elrond said quietly as he went down the plank to stand on the pier, facing them. He drew himself up as Elrohir straightened and was guided to the side by Elladan as they watched their father face his lover. Elrond gazed at Legolas and felt the ache within him surge, but he shut it away and buried it, becoming calm and cold. "What is it you want, princeling?" he asked quietly, though he was heard over the waves crashing barely, but none could miss the coldness within his tones.

 

Legolas swallowed hard as he stepped forward, but then he stopped and hung his head. Elrond felt sorrow well up in him and was unable to stop it as Legolas remained silent, obviously unable to speak of whatever reason he had come. With a trembling sigh, Elrond looked away as well and went back onto the ship, unable to tolerate anymore pain. He had a feeling that this was truly the last straw that broke his back as he felt himself grow even colder and more cut off from the world.

 

The final call was given for them to depart, but Elrond couldn't bear to watch his home disappear from his sight, so he started towards his room below decks, ignoring the ones who called him friend. But just as they were about to leave the pier, he heard his name shouted and looked over and was caught instantly in Legolas' fiery gaze. He trembled slightly as he saw the conviction, love, and desire within those blue eyes and his soul reached for it before he put a wall up.

 

"Elrond! Hear me! I will find you! We will be together and I will spend the rest of eternity with you at your side!" Legolas shouted at him as the wind whipped up and began carrying the ship away.

 

But Elrond found no heart or solace in this for he had none as he stared back at Legolas. Without a word, he turned and went below decks, where he stayed for most of the journey West. As the days went by in their travel, he grew thinner and paler, almost frail as he faded from his heartbreak. He barely acknowledged Galadriel or Mithrandir when they visited with him and kept to himself mainly.

 

On the day that Aman was sighted and they docked, he quietly went out onto shore and found himself enveloped in strong arms. He looked up and into Ereinion's eyes as the other Elf held him close. "Ereinion," he managed to whisper before he was pulled into another comforting hug. He felt his heart thaw just a bit as he stood within his King and very brief lover’s arms. But it went cold again as he just stood in the hold before he was released and his eyes were searched once more.

 

Ereinion frowned darkly as he gazed into Elrond’s eyes. “What happened to you, meldiren?” (my dear friend) he whispered over the crowd that was around them. Elrond looked down and away as he stepped back, but he didn’t go far as he was gathered into another hold, though not as encompassing. But the warmth within it was the same as Celebrían held him tenderly, tucking him close as he brought his arms up to hold her a little. Ereinion wrapped his arms around them both as the crowd surrounding them helped in unloading the ship.

 

After a while, Ereinion and Celebrían led Elrond to the town and the house that they were staying at, not really speaking in respect to Elrond’s silence. Once there, they led him inside and took him to his room and sat him down before sitting next to him. Celebrían cupped Elrond’s cheek tenderly and urged him to look at her. He gazed at her dully before saying softly, “You two are together now I am guessing.” She blinked and flushed, confirming his supposition and he managed to muster a sad smile. “I am keeping you. Please go,” he whispered and stood, leaving their hold.

 

“Nay, we are not going,” Ereinion stated angrily as he stood and grabbed Elrond’s shoulder before tugging him closer. He wrapped his arms around Elrond’s waist and held the younger Elf to him in a tight hold. “What has happened?” he whispered fiercely as he rested his chin on Elrond’s shoulder.

 

“Do not say ‘nothing’ Elrond for we two know you the best of anyone!” Celebrían added as she came around them and completed the Elrond sandwich. “Yes, Ereinion and I are together. He came to me when I first arrived and with our mutual love for you we found love together. We had hoped to share in this with you, but something tells me that other things have happened,” she said quietly as she wrapped her arms around them both.

 

“So tell us what has happened,” Ereinion stated clearly as they watched the impassive Peredhel.

 

Elrond stood there quietly for a while, not responding to them or their questions as he tried to find the strength to reply. Finally, he looked up and gazed at them. “I found out what true loneliness is and why people can die from it,” he answered quietly before pulling from them in their shock. “Please leave me. I wish to be alone,” he whispered before going into the bathing room and shutting the door firmly. Slowly, he slid down the door until he was sitting on the ground and rested his head on his hand. He couldn’t feel anything anymore. He had fought, and fought, and fought, but in the end, he had lost. His daughter was doomed to the death of the Second born, his sons, while not lost, were not coming to Aman for a long time. His wife and his beloved King were now lovers and most likely mated or at least it was in the plans depending on how he reacted. Of course he would step aside so that they could have happiness. It was the only thing he could do.

 

Leaning his head back, Elrond finally let the tears that had threatened all those months ago to fall as he realized he really *was* alone. He sacrificed so much, but in the end, all he had sacrificed for with his family and people was for naught. In the end...he was alone.

 

‘Legolas...why did you leave me?’ he wondered bleakly and sighed as he fell asleep, too exhausted to stay awake any longer.

 

TBC

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accusations and fists fly.

Title: And So the Leaf Falls. Pt. 18/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien, not me. Though I wouldn’t mind them! ~_^

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, lemon/lime, slash.

Pairings: Elrond/Legolas, hinted Erestor/Glorfindel, Ereinion/Celebrían, Elladan/Haldir, and Elrohir/Rumil

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A time to explore finds new things for a certain Mirkwood prince

Notes: After a long hiatus...*now* they talk. Thanks for the reviews and to MA thanks for the beta! Love ya! Enjoy! Feedback is much loved and appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

[Ithilien, Hrivë 30, Year 75 Fourth Age]

 

Snow covered the forested land of Ithilien as Legolas looked out from his rooms in Minas Ithil. He tugged his fur cloak tighter around him, chilled as usual since Elrond had left him. For decades he had focused on building Ithilien and helping Elessar, drowning himself in work for his people’s welfare and in an effort to forget the cold mask that had been on Elrond’s face as he had turned away, not even acknowledging Legolas’ declaration. As crisp as that day had been was the memory of watching the ship carrying his beloved to Aman disappear on the horizon with the knowledge that he might never see Elrond again.

 

His relationship with the twins had also fallen flat, though more so with the youngest, Elrohir. Elladan had at least kept up correspondence though it was no longer as warm as it had once been so long ago. All in all, if Gimli and Elessar hadn’t been there, Legolas was quite sure he would have faded long ago. A fact he was rather ashamed to admit.

 

His lonely contemplations were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. Turning, he looked over and smiled a bit when Faramir came into the room. “Faramir...what can I do for you?” he asked softly as he turned fully towards his friend and fellow ruler of Ithilien.

 

“We have guests, my friend,” Faramir answered with a smile before turning and gesturing towards the door.

 

Legolas’ breath caught as first Elladan then Elrohir entered the room, followed by their mates Haldir and Rumil. “Elladan...Elrohir...” he whispered faintly in shock, almost wavering on the spot as he gazed upon them and was struck with how much they resembled Elrond.

 

“It has been a long time, Legolas,” Elladan replied as he went forward with his arms out held.

 

Legolas clasped forearms with him lightly as he gazed at the Peredhel’s smiling face, not sure how to respond to the warmth. It had been decades, almost a century since they had last seen each other. It almost hurt to think of how they had parted, but he really couldn’t feel too much. He smiled a little and nodded. “Welcome to Ithilien. I did not know you were to visit us else I would have had preparations made,” he said quietly while glancing at Faramir, who shrugged.

 

“We were visiting in Gondor and decided to come and see this fabled Ithilien that we have heard tell about,” Haldir explained as he went over along with Rumil and clasped forearms with their friend before Legolas stepped back. Their correspondence had been more frequent and much warmer than the twins, of which Legolas had been thankful.

 

“I see...I am sure that Faramir has already shown you to rooms and planned a quiet feast for tonight,” Legolas joked lightly as he winked at his fellow ruler, who grinned back.

 

“We were hoping you would grace us with a tour,” Elladan said quietly as they shifted a bit.

 

Legolas noted then that Elrohir had said nothing and in fact had avoided eye contact with him the entire time. Though his face didn’t show it, his spirit broke just a bit more, but he forced a smile on his face. “Nay, I will take care of the preparations since I am better at it. Faramir I am sure will enjoy showing you around Ithilien,” he replied softly and was amazed that his voice remained steady. He bowed deliberately, avoiding seeing any disappointment that may or may not have shown as they murmured their agreement. Faramir led the visitors out of his rooms and he went to the kitchens to see that a feast was indeed being prepared. He then went to the dining hall and informed their steward of their visitors and it was to be a private dinner that night.

 

Once done, he went to the gardens and picked some of the flowers and it was there that Gimli found him. He glanced over and smiled a bit as he saw his friend. Gimli sat down on the bench nearest to the Elf and eyed his friend. “So, I ran into Elrond’s sons and their mates while Faramir led them on a tour,” he commented lightly and tilted an eyebrow as Legolas rearranged his bouquet. “It amazes me how much they look like Elr-”

 

“Gimli, do you have a point?” Legolas snapped out suddenly, then sighed as he felt his friend’s stare on his back. Turning, he bowed his head. “Forgive my snapping. It was uncalled for,” he murmured apologetically.

 

“No offense taken, laddie...but one must wonder how much it hurts to see your beloved in his children. Especially when those children are still angry with you,” Gimli replied gruffly as he watched his friend.

 

Legolas felt despair and his pain flare up at this, but he hid it with a shrug. “It is not easy, that is certain. But I am their host,” he answered with only a little tremble in his voice. He reached for the crystal vase that he was going to use but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked up into Gimli’s kind gaze and felt himself wavering. “I will be fine, Gimli...” he whispered faintly.

 

“Nay lad...you won’t be and that’s the problem. You’ve not been fine since the day your Elrond left these shores. Nay...before that even. What happened? Tell me lad,” Gimli said gently before urging Legolas to sit next to him.

 

Looking down at his hands, Legolas drew in a shaky breath. “You know that I made a vow to Estel that I would stay by his side until he passed into the afterlife. However, I did not know that my beloved planned to leave so soon after the war had ended. When I told Elrond of my vow, we parted with our bond shattered because I had indeed been faithless,” he explained quietly and didn’t stop the single tear that rolled down his face.

 

“Nay lad...you were never faithless to Elrond. I think ye both need a good sit down and talkin’ too,” Gimli said firmly as he patted Legolas’ arm. He stood up and grunted as he cracked in a couple of places. “Lad, whatever happens, yeh have ta believe that ye were meant ta be with Elrond. Don’t be losing hope there, laddie...or else yeh really will lose him. His sons can have their own opinion. What matters is that ye believe in each other,” he added with a smile at his friend before leaving the gardens.

 

Legolas watched his friend leave, feeling warmer than he had in a long time. Gimli was right that he had to believe in him and Elrond. With a nod, he stood and went back to gathering flowers for his bouquets.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The clink of silverware on porcelain dishes were the only sounds trying to break up the uncomfortable silence that seemed to enshroud the group of Elves, Man, and Dwarf as they ate dinner. The conversation before dinner had been stilted at best and only between the two former March Wardens and Elladan and Faramir and Gimli. Legolas had thought that he could say something, speak to them as if things hadn’t happened as they had, but the coldness in Elrohir’s eyes and Elladan’s uncomfortable stance had closed his throat on anything he may have wanted to say. Even at that moment he could only glance at them before looking back down at where he was pushing his asparagus into the stuffed chicken before moving it into a collision course with the wild rice that was sprawled out next to the abused chicken.

 

“The dinner is excellent, Legolas...Faramir. Our compliments to your chefs,” Elladan said suddenly, breaking the brittle air cleanly and Legolas looked up and smiled a bit.

 

“We shall send your compliments along,” Faramir answered warmly with a smile and then silence fell once more over them. It continued some more, just as uncomfortable as before the brief break and Legolas despaired that the chasm between him and the other Elves was too wide to cross.

 

He was wrong. “I am surprised at the beauty of this place. Given the founder’s history for destroying such things,” Elrohir suddenly commented and turned his cold gaze onto Legolas.

 

“Elrohir!” Elladan hissed in warning as silence fell over them, but the damage had been done.

 

“What, pray tell, do you mean by that, Princeling?” Gimli asked gruffly, though it was light enough to be taken as joking.

 

“Nothing...he means nothing on it and he apologizes for it, do you not, Elrohir?” Elladan replied tightly as he glared at his twin.

 

“Nay, I do not, tôren. No one has even addressed this oath breaker for what he did and he dares to fade?” (my brother) Elrohir demanded as he glared at Legolas, standing when Legolas did.

 

“What would you know of what I feel?” Legolas hissed out angrily as he glared at Elrohir. “I am no oath breaker for Elrond and I never made an oath to leave for the White Shores immediately after the War! We did not even know how it was going to be!” he snarled as he finally gave into his anger for how he was being treated.

 

“And yet, you make an oath with Estel and forsake our father...” Elrohir remarked lightly as he leaned in. “Tell me, were you faithless in body as well as spirit?” he asked lowly.

 

With an enraged cry, Legolas swung out and knocked Elrohir to the ground before grabbing him as the others shouted in concern while leaping to their feet. The two Elven Lords rolled around the ground, wrestling angrily and throwing punches here and there before Legolas finally pinned Elrohir. But instead of punching the other Elf, he curled in and rested his head on Elrohir’s shoulder as soft sounds of weeping floated out into silence that once more filled the room. Elrohir slowly wrapped his arms around Legolas as he caught his breath and held the gentle Elf.

 

“It was so dark on the Quest...the Ring taunted all of us, tempting us with such things that were both desirable and so filled with evil that it would break you if you did not remain strong. Aragorn was despairing and I was filled with as much bleakness. I vowed to him that I would stay by his side until he left this world, to give him strength,” Legolas whispered between sobs as he trembled. “He fought me, saying that I should speak with Elrond. I thought I knew my love...I thought I knew him and he trusted me...” He sobbed even harder as Elladan went over to his twin’s side and placed a hand on Legolas’ back.

 

“It is we that did not trust you or understand, Legolas...for that we are sorry,” Elrohir whispered shakily in an obvious struggle to control his tears. “All we could see was our father’s pain, not your own as well.”

 

“We give you our word that we shall help you reunite with Ada, Legolas,” (Father) Elladan said softly as he rubbed the shaking blond’s back. He smiled as Legolas looked up at him, tears streaking his face. He gripped Legolas’ shoulder and squeezed it gently. “Do not lose hope, meldiren,” (my dear friend) he added softly and Legolas’ face crumbled a bit before hugging Elladan tightly, who returned the hug.

 

“Now that that is settled...mind moving off of me, Legolas? You might be fading, but you are still heavier than a brick wall,” Elrohir groaned out and everyone gathered laughed while Legolas moved off of Elrohir and helped the other twin to stand. They returned to the dinner table and this time it was much more comfortable. Legolas felt that he might actually be able to find some hope after all. And with that hope, he knew that he would be able to find Elrond and win him back.

 

TBC

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas arrives in Aman.

Title: And So the Leaf Falls. Pt. 19/20

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien, not me. Though I wouldn’t mind them! ~_^

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, lemon/lime, slash.

Pairings: Elrond/Legolas, hinted Erestor/Glorfindel, Ereinion/Celebrían, Elladan/Haldir, and Elrohir/Rumil

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A time to explore finds new things for a certain Mirkwood prince

Notes: After a long hiatus...*now* they talk. Thanks for the reviews and to MA thanks for the beta! Love ya! Enjoy! Feedback is much loved and appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

[Osgiliath Harbor, Lairë 56, 121 Fourth Age]

 

The sea breeze was almost biting as Legolas watched the final preparations that were going on the ship that was to take them to Aman. It had been a year since Aragorn had passed away and about four months since Arwen had gone to Lothlórien and most likely had faded. Eldarion had taken up the crown of Gondor and was ruling well in the shadow of his father, shining through with his own fair rule. In truth, the Elves were no longer needed and all who had once walked freely among Men were fading into the background. It was time to leave these shores.

 

He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose on his memories and the emotions they brought to the fore. He seemed to be losing all the light in his life and he wasn’t even sure he would find it in Aman. With how cold his link to Elrond had become, he had a feeling that it had been severed by his beloved. Returning to Elladan and Elrohir’s good graces had lightened the past five and a half decades, but his heart still yearned for the elder Peredhel.

 

Turning, Legolas watched over his shoulder as he walked away, and then stopped in surprise when he saw a cloaked figure before him. He blinked and watched as the figure removed his hood, for it was male, and gasped as his father was revealed before him. It had been well over two centuries since he had seen his father and they had not parted on good terms. But then the War and the founding of Ithilien after the War had taken his mind off of his estrangement with his father. The fact that his brothers and sister had come to live with him in Ithilien had been a balm to his heart as he longed for his beloved, but it had been tinged briefly with bitterness when his father had refused his offer to stay in Ithilien as Eryn Lasgalen had faded from its brilliant standing as the former Greenwood the Great.

 

But there was his father standing before him, watching him as warily as he was watching. He didn’t move as he just watched his father, not wanting to be the first one to hold out his hand because it might be slapped away. That was why it was a surprise when his father stepped forward and embraced him. Stunned, Legolas stood in his father’s hold for a few seconds before his arms came up to return the hold, hugging tightly to the father he had missed dearly. He felt tears come to his eyes as his father held him just as tightly for several minutes. They leaned back then and Legolas searched his father’s eyes, feeling warmer as he saw the fondness and happiness. “Ada, it has been so long,” (Father) he whispered softly as he smiled brilliantly.

 

Chuckling, Thranduil ran a hand through Legolas’ hair. “It has indeed. I missed you, ionen,” (my son) he whispered tenderly before hugging his son to him again. “Is there room for a couple more passengers?” he asked softly.

 

“Always, Ada...always,” Legolas whispered, his voice choked with happy tears as he hugged his father. They released each other and Legolas led him to the house he was staying at with Gimli and Celeborn, who had joined them a couple of weeks prior. It was an interesting reunion for all of them and Legolas stayed up all night talking with his father, catching up. He was touched that his father had come to terms with his love for Elrond and how proud the former King was of him and all that he had done.

 

The next day, the harbor was chaotic with activity as they loaded up their supplies and personal possessions while the passengers said farewell to the friends that were still alive. Legolas watched the bustle with a fond smile in between his commands. He was used to being the sole leader since Faramir had left their world over forty years previous. Not that he minded. It was, after all, what he had been bred for.

 

By mid-morning, everything was loaded and they all started boarding. Legolas smiled as he turned with Gimli to Eldarion, who was hugging his uncles. Eldarion turned to them and hugged them both, tears rolling down his face unabashedly. “Both of you...please be safe and well,” he whispered and wiped a hand on his face. “Thank you, both of you, for what you have done for us,” he added warmly as he took their hands in his.

 

“You will be a fine ruler, lad...a fine one. You do us and yer father proud,” Gimli stated gruffly as he patted the hand he held.

 

“You are the new ruler, Eldarion...be good to your people and teach your children and grandchildren the same,” Legolas said quietly as he smiled at Eldarion. The young King nodded as he released them, then stepped back to his wife’s side, who was already showing signs of her second pregnancy. Legolas and Gimli bowed deeply to the young King of Gondor before turning and heading onto the ship where the twin sons of Elrond, Celeborn, Thranduil, Haldir, and Rumil were waiting by the guard rail along with the rest of the remaining Elves that were choosing Aman.

 

The call went out to set sail and a loud roaring cheer rose up from the crowd of humans who had come to bid them farewell. There was not a dry eye among the crowd as they waved and shouted their goodbyes to the nigh mythical people who had helped make their lives better. The Elves and single Dwarf waved as well, watching until the harbor disappeared from their view before they went either below deck to their rooms or spread out so the crew wouldn’t be hindered. Legolas leaned on the rail and closed his eyes as he took in the scent of sea air. He was going home...to his beloved.

 

*~~**~~*

The spot on the horizon grew as the day passed and Legolas found he couldn’t wait. He watched it anxiously even as all of the rest of the crew and passengers rushed around packing their things and preparing for landing. He just wanted to be *there* already even though he knew he should pack up. But he couldn’t as he just watched the horizon grow into more detail with mountains becoming visible and thoughts of his beloved flooding his mind.

 

A hand on his shoulder broke through his thoughts and he looked over his shoulder into his father’s amused gaze. He grinned excitedly as he turned towards Thranduil. “We are almost there, Ada,” he said quietly as Thranduil went over by his side and looked out.

 

“Aye...soon we both shall be reunited with our beloveds,” his father replied with a chuckle as he winked at his son. They both turned to watch the land grow even closer and both could hear the sound of seagulls growing louder. Thranduil tilted his head and said, “Go pack, ionen. You have plenty of time to anticipate our arrival, but only a few moments to pack.” He grinned as Legolas tossed him a sheepish grin before nodding and heading to his room.

 

Dodging other passengers as he headed for his room, Legolas could feel his spirit thrumming with the anticipation even more. He arrived at his room that he was sharing with Gimli and began putting away what little clothes he had out away into his trunk. He noted that Gimli had already cleaned up but was no where around, so he most likely was up on deck. Finishing quietly and swiftly, he set his trunk for easy access for the crew to unload before going upstairs. He went on deck and over to his father’s side as they kept watch on the nearing land.

 

By mid-afternoon, they were entering Aqualondë’s Harbor and docking at the overcrowded pier. Legolas could see his mother and eldest sister and felt tears roll down his cheeks given that it had been a millennium since they had seen each other. But as they began disembarking, his heart and spirits plummeted when he saw that his beloved was nowhere to be seen. Trying to keep a cheerful smile on his face as he left the ship with his family and Gimli, he went over and dutifully hugged his mother and sister. But his heart wasn’t in it even as they started talking after he had introduced his friend and they headed for a nearby cottage that his mother and sister were staying at. Eventually he grew quiet, just listening to his family talk with Gimli interspersing his own comments as he tried not to fall into despair. But he soon lost the battle and turned from them.

 

Suddenly needing to go out, he left the cottage, ignoring their concerned calls for him from his family and Gimli and headed back towards the docks. His trunk had already been delivered, but he didn’t feel any comfort from it. Clutching the pendant around his neck, he stepped out onto the pier and stared out with tear blurred eyes at the sunset. The colors that spread over the sea and sky did little to ignite his wonder as it crashed down onto him. His beloved had not come. Elrond had forsaken him.

 

He wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged himself tightly as his head bowed. He sobbed a bit and tried to stifle it with his shaking hand over his mouth. He thought losing Elrond had been crushing before, but he didn’t think he could survive this. He had been hoping that his beloved was going to at least be present for his sons’ arrival, but perhaps he should have known better. Perhaps he should have taken the sundering of their bond for what it was: the end.

Eventually, his sobbing died down and his heart became numb once more as night drew in around him. He just stood near the ocean, shivering in the cold wind but unwilling to leave out of hopelessness. Even the light of Eärendil couldn’t bring him any joy as it shone on him from the dark night sky.

 

A gentle hand on his shoulder coaxed him from his despair and he looked over silently. To his surprise, he found himself with an unknown Elleth by his side. She smiled up at him as her pale blonde hair flowed around her from the wind and her delicate hand came up to cup his cheek. He turned a bit towards her in curiosity and confusion as she brushed away his tears. “Who are you?” he whispered huskily and shivered hard with the cold wind that rose up around them from the sea.

 

“My name is Celebrían. And you are Legolas Thranduilion...beloved to my husband Elrond,” the Elleth answered and Legolas felt his face blanch even paler than it most likely already was. She turned and looked out at the star studded horizon as he stared at her, seemingly nonchalant about what she had just said. “Elrond told me about you...how you made a vow to be with Estel until he died. We were afraid that he might fade for a long time there when he had first arrived at Aman,” she continued and sighed as she shrugged. “Thankfully he did not and found another reason to live.” She glanced over at him and smiled almost sadly. “Work saves him again I suppose.”

 

“We? Work? Where is he?” Legolas pleaded as he went in front of her and reached for her, but he stopped and hugged his waist instead. “Please...where is he?”

 

She watched him silently, thoughtful as she seemed to consider things. Finally, she smirked and turned from him. “Follow me, young Legolas. You will have your answers,” she said before starting away from the pier and towards Alqualondë. Legolas hesitated for a few seconds before following after her, wondering what she had to tell him. They went along the cobblestone road until they came to a warm looking cottage that was closer towards the edge of town. She went inside with him following and led him into the den where a regal looking Elf waited for them by the fire. He stood and smiled at them before holding a hand out to Celebrían, who took it and accepted the kiss he placed tenderly on her lips.

 

Confused even more as his beloved’s wife kissed another Ellon, Legolas stood in the room and waited until they were done with their greeting. When they turned to him, he nodded. “Do you wish me to leave since it would seem you have other things in mind?”

 

“Valar nay! Not with my sons in the same cottage as us!” Celebrían replied with a tinkling laugh and the other Elf chuckled as well. “Legolas, this is Ereinion Gil-galad. He and Elrond were briefly lovers before his death and he is now my fiancé,” she explained as she gestured to the former High King.

 

“My...liege...” Legolas murmured as he bowed, now utterly confused. What was the purpose of bringing him there?

 

“I see you have thoroughly confused him now, melethen,” (my love) Ereinion commented lightly as he sat and gestured for Legolas to sit as he tugged Celebrían to her seat next to him. Legolas followed the silent order and sat on the plush chair across from them, watching them warily. He still didn’t know what they wanted with him, but if they could tell him where Elrond was then he would do anything.

 

“Well, I had to capture his attention somehow. I do not think my mentioning that I was once Elrond’s wife would bring him to trust me enough,” Celebrían explained lightly as they laced fingers.

 

“So you and Elrond are no longer together?” Legolas murmured in curiosity as he watched them.

  
“Nay, though we had offered to be with him since we were all once bonded. But it seemed his heart was too broken to even contemplate being with the ones who were also lovers to him,” Ereinion replied sadly as he gazed at the young prince.

 

Swallowing hard as he looked down at his shaking hands, Legolas couldn’t stop his despair once more from welling up and washing over him in a dark blanket. “What...happened?” he finally asked thickly as tears rolled down his face.

 

Silence greeted him for a bit before his answer arrived. “He was tasked by Ingwë to create a vale much like Imladris to support the exploration that was occurring to the southwest of Formenos. Farmlands and orchards were being started and they needed a central shipping city to connect the new land to the rest of Aman. He founded Imlothuial and has been there since,” Ereinion explained and smiled when Legolas finally looked up.

 

“Is he...happy?” Legolas inquired and took a shuddering breath as he glanced down at his hands again. When silence answered him, he looked up and saw their looks of sorrow and worry. “What has happened?”

 

“He...” Celebrían trailed off and looked up at Ereinion imploringly.

 

“He fades, Legolas. He is alone, not even accepting help from us or companionship to ease his heart. His letters are brief and to the point even though his valley thrives,” Ereinion explained quietly. “But the letters from his Seneschal, Ecthelion, are of grave concern as they detail how little he eats, his lack of socializing, and his nightmares.”

 

“Nightmares?” Legolas sobbed out, horrified. What had he done?!

 

“Aye, his past is riddled with the horrors of the Eldar wars and other Wars. But we believe it is his broken heart that is breaking him,” Celebrían whispered tearfully. “W-When we told him of our r-relationship...” She stopped and sobbed as she covered her face with her hands.

 

Ereinion held her close as he gazed at Legolas. “He shut down right before our eyes. He looked to me just as he had when his twin had chosen the life of Man and he had come into my care. We had only...we had only wanted to share with him what he shared with us. But I think we were too late,” he explained sorrowfully.

 

“Aye...because I had broken him with my staying in Arda,” Legolas answered and started weeping anew as he curled in tightly, hugging himself. He heard some shuffling, and then trembled as he was gathered into gentle arms and held.

 

“Do not blame yourself any longer Legolas. There is still time to save the both of you,” Celebrían murmured softly as she held him while rubbing his back tenderly before tucking him close.

 

“How?” Legolas cried as he wept, shaking. “He does not want me any longer!”

 

“He does and you will know this as soon as you see him. We are going to Imlothuial in two days and you are coming with us. And no matter what, you must not give up hope,” Ereinion ordered gently as he placed a hand on Legolas’ head. When the prince looked up at him, he smiled encouragingly. “Do not give up, Legolas Thranduilion. If you do, we lose you both. Do you wish that?” he whispered fiercely.

 

Sniffling as he leaned back while staring at Ereinion, Legolas felt that flame within him flicker and flare to life. He wiped his face and nodded. “I shall not lose hope...I *will* prove to him that we are meant to be and I will make him the happiest Elf in all Aman!” he declared as he grinned at the two elder Elves. They nodded and grinned back with relief. Legolas sat back in determination. Elrond wasn’t going to know what hit him!

 

TBC

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it ends...thanks for reading!

Title: And So the Leaf Falls. Pt. 20/20

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkien, not me. Though I wouldn’t mind them! ~_^

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, lemon/lime, slash.

Pairings: Elrond/Legolas, hinted Erestor/Glorfindel, Ereinion/Celebrían, Elladan/Haldir, and Elrohir/Rumil

Rating: NC-17

Summary: A time to explore finds new things for a certain Mirkwood prince

Notes: It is the END! I am so happy for this to be finished and I hope everyone enjoys the end as much as I do! Thank you to everyone who have kept up with this until the end and to MA thanks for the beta! Love ya! Enjoy! Feedback is much loved and appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

[Two weeks later]

 

The scent of flowers wafted in the warm spring breeze that floated to the party of Elves that were traveling through the still wilderness mountains of Imlothuial. Signs of snow still melting mingled with the snowdrops and croci that were pushing through the white substance. Midnight trillium also dotted the ground among the budding trees, bringing a mystery cover to the ground. Legolas smiled as he looked around, taking in the verdant valley that was waking from its long winter sleep. He relished the feel of the wild power that was thriving around them and found that he loved it there.

 

He looked up as one of the others dropped back to ride next to him and noted that it was Ereinion. The former High King looked at him and then, with a smirk tilting his lips, reached over and pulled Legolas' hood up to cover the golden head. Legolas protested a bit, but only glared slightly at the elder Elf as he chuckled. His explanation wasn't long in coming either. "Let us speak first with Elrond and you are the additional surprise. Keep silent and behind us," Ereinion ordered lightly and grinned as Legolas nodded dumbly in agreement. He lightly kneed his steed to a faster pace to reach Celebrían and Legolas could only stare after him for a bit, surprised at the abrupt act.

 

But his surprise was answered as they went through a long passageway between two towering bluffs that were thick with bushes and some snow and opened up to a breathtaking panorama of nature before their eyes. They stopped at the cliff side so that they could all take in the magnificence that was Imlothuial.

 

Bluffs surrounded the river valley while mountains shot into the sky in the near distance. Several waterfalls were seen situated around the vale, throwing mist into the air even as they cascaded over moss covered rocks. Trees covered almost the entire valley, intermingling with the buildings as if they were from the same seed. The buildings were what brought tears to Legolas' eyes for they resembled Imladris so much so that it was as if they had returned to the now faded land. But the difference between the two was the amount of flowers that were scattered in the forest. Cherry, wisteria, and apple trees were in full bloom as were peach, orange, and almost any type of fruit tree imaginable. Magnolias were peeking out around the largest buildings, their delicate petals a delightful contrast to the dark wood that was there. Gardens could be seen scattered about the buildings high and low, trailing vines and blooming bushes for all to see around fountains that sparkled and bubbled. To Legolas, it was paradise.

 

After a few minutes of admiring the view, the group of Elves moved down the wooded trail that wound down towards the central part of the valley, gazing around in wonder for many of them the entire way. Finally, they could hear trumpets announcing their arrival as they entered the main part of the city and dozens of Elves came out to watch them go by, waving and calling out in greeting. They arrived at the main building that was said to be Elrond's home and found him waiting at the top with two other Elves. Legolas recognized the one as Lindir and guessed that the second was Ecthelion with how Glorfindel called out happily and waved excitedly, much to everyone's amusement.

 

But Legolas' gaze was focused on Elrond in sheer despair as he saw all the changes that his beloved had gone through. While still regal and graceful in standing, Elrond was so thin that he was half the size he had been. His hands, when they came out to gesture them to come forward, were skeletal and his face was hollowed. His eyes were faded from the penetrating deep gray to a pale silver and his smile, if it could be called that, barely tilted his lips. The long chestnut hair was dull and filled with split ends that wafted in the breeze. Legolas noted the heavy robes his beloved wore even though it was a warm day and the tremble that was in the skeletal hands as they held Ereinion's hands in greeting. He wanted to cry and wail at it as well as sweep Elrond into his arms and nurse him into better health with his very faer, but he stayed where he was as Elrond greeted his family and old Advisors.

 

Finally Ereinion led him towards the home as the others parted. "And we have someone special for you Elrond," he said and tugged the hood off of Legolas' head. The reaction was almost immediate as soon as they locked eyes. Elrond's eyes widened in shock as he took a step back, then his whole body shuddered before his eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped to the ground unconscious.

 

"Elrond!"

 

"Ada!"

 

"Hiren!" (My Lord)  
  


Legolas pushed forward as swiftly as he could as the others knelt next to the shaking Elrond as Ecthelion held him and tried to revive him. Ecthelion looked up and glared hard at Legolas as he spat out, "You fools! He is in shock! His body and faer could not handle that!"

 

"Elrond, no!" Legolas cried as he knelt and cupped his beloved's cheek, and then gasped as Elrond began convulsing.

 

"We must stabilize him! Take him inside!" Elladan ordered quickly and followed Ecthelion into the house as the Seneschal carried Elrond inside. Legolas was right behind them, but suddenly was held back by Elladan. "Stay here."  
  


"Nay! I must be with him!" Legolas protested angrily, desperate to be with his lover.

 

"Nay! You will only be in the way!" Elladan snapped back, and then took a deep breath as he closed his eyes before focusing again on Legolas. "You can be with him once we stabilize him, but you will only be in the way as we work on him. Please Legolas...we need you strong for him. You are the only one who can save him...this is for certain just with how he reacted. He never thought he would see you again, can you not see that? He needs you and you must be strong!" he explained desperately as he placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders.

 

Biting his lip as tears rolled down his face, Legolas nodded once and stepped back. He was startled when he was almost instantly enfolded in a hug and looked up into Ereinion's sorrowful eyes. With a very soft sniffle, he turned in the hold and buried his face in the strong chest, taking strength from the older Elf as they waited for news on Elrond's status.

 

An hour later, Ecthelion came out and gazed at them steadily. "I know that you wanted to surprise him, but I think now you realize just how serious his condition is. He is stable now thankfully, but he is unconscious and may remain so for an unknown amount of time. But he needs you...all of you. I just...am not sure if he is strong enough to survive," he told them and Celebrían gasped before sobbing and moving into Ereinion's arms.

 

"Meldiren, is there a possible way to give him that strength?" (My dear friend) Glorfindel asked as he rubbed Legolas' back gently as the younger Elf sat next to him trembling.

 

"None that I know of. He has lost his will to live, meldiren. It is up to him to decide to live," Ecthelion whispered sorrowfully. He turned and gestured for them to go inside. "Come...be with him."

 

Numbly, Legolas stood with the others and went inside the room, feeling as if he was once more going to a funeral. He almost wept as he saw the twins sitting on either side of their father's bed holding his frail hands as the once magnificent Elf Lord lay frail and sunken within the plush pillows. Elrohir looked over from where his head rested on his hands that were cupping the skeletal hand and smiled sorrowfully. "We have been trying to give him our strength, but he does not hear us," he whispered thickly and Legolas almost wanted to drop there as well. If his own *sons* couldn't reach him, how could they possibly save him?

 

"Do not give up hope, ionathen. He may look to have given up, but Elrond is stubborn in his own right. And he has a group of stubborn Elves who will drag him back from Mandos' Halls if he leaves," (my sons) Celebrían said fiercely and smiled at her sons as they smiled back at her. She went over to Elladan's side and sat on the bed before leaning in and whispering softly to her former husband as she caressed his face tenderly. She leaned back a bit, and then brushed her lips over Elrond's own cracked lips in a gentle kiss before standing.

 

Ereinion smiled as he squeezed Legolas' shoulder encouragingly. "Let us all be here with our beloved," he said and nodded at the gathered. Legolas went over by Elrohir and sat on the bed before laying forward and resting his head on Elrond's shoulder. He smiled sadly as Elrohir leaned in as well and rested his forehead against Legolas' as the bed dipped here and there with the weight of the others gathered. Comforted, Legolas settled in for his vigil next to his beloved.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The soft sounds of birds chirping woke Legolas from his brief reverie and he stretched a bit before sitting up in the chair he was sitting in. He pressed a kiss to Elrond's hand and resumed his position that had become almost permanent for him the last three days: bent over the bed with his elbows resting on the mattress, hands cupped around Elrond's hand, and forehead resting on his hands. Three days had passed since their arrival and Elrond showed no signs of waking from his coma. He was the only one who had stayed with Elrond, never leaving his side as time passed. The others visited often, but he rarely moved even to drink or eat or relieve himself. He just couldn't be parted from his beloved knowing he was the cause.

 

He turned his head just a bit and let his gaze wander over the pale sunken features. It broke his heart even more to see the damage his vow had caused, yet he knew he didn't look any better. He reached up a hand and cupped the frail cheek tenderly. "Please, maethoren dhae...open your eyes so I might see you. I love you...do not leave me after our unbearable parting," (my shadow warrior) he whispered for what seemed the hundredth time, yet it felt as if it were not enough. He shifted his head to rest against Elrond's shoulder and wrapped his arm around his beloved, holding him close in a weak hug. "Please," he pleaded hoarsely.

 

He laid that way for a minute before noticing the difference in Elrond's breathing. Shifting up, he looked at Elrond's face and felt his heart almost stop when he saw his beloved's pale gaze focused on him. Tears almost instantly rolled down his cheeks as he cupped Elrond's face tenderly. "Elrond...please, do not leave me..." he whispered shakily as he rubbed his thumb delicately over Elrond's cheek.

 

Eyes closing in both fatigue and pleasure at the touch, Elrond sighed. "Too late, rŷnen ‘waew. I do not have the strength to live, much less the will," (my wind chaser) he murmured tiredly as he turned his head into the gentle touch.

 

"N-Nay! You are stronger than this! Why do you leave us when we all want you to live!?" Legolas whispered tearfully as he leaned closer and hugged his beloved to him. But Elrond didn't answer him as he turned his head and nuzzled into Legolas' neck, the only sign of his affection as Legolas held him tightly. Legolas' thoughts raced with a way to save his love, running through what Elrond had said before he leaned back and rested his forehead against Elrond's. He gazed into Elrond's eyes as he searched his memory for a way to change this fate...a way to strengthen his bond with the Peredhel. He closed his eyes as he laced his fingers with Elrond's, thinking and remembering what he'd studied and read over the centuries. Suddenly, he remembered a very ancient ritual of binding that couples would perform along with the hand fasting during the time after they had crossed the Helcaraxë. With the weakness in their souls from all that they had been through, it had been the one way that those who were bonded could strengthen the other and keep them close. There had been side effects, yes there had been for the bond was so deep it was as if they truly became half of each other. But if it meant he could save Elrond, he would do it willingly!

 

Opening his eyes, he gazed at Elrond decisively. "Bind with me, melethen. A blood bond like those of the ancient times...let our souls become one and I will give you my strength and love so that you might live," (my love) he whispered firmly as he clutched Elrond's shaking hands to his chest.

 

"Nay Legolas...do not bind to me when I am so far gone. You would follow me..." Elrond replied weakly as he gazed at his lover sorrowfully. A shaking skeletal hand cupped Legolas’ cheek, a cold touch to remind just how close he was to fading from life.

 

“I will join you either way for I cannot live without you. I have been from your side for too long and I will not be able to handle life if you are not in it any longer,” Legolas sobbed out as he clutched at the hand in his own. “Please...please Elrond...trust in our love. Do you not trust me?”

 

“With my life...my heart...my soul...” Elrond managed to whisper as a smile tilted his lips. He closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again to gaze at him with eyes shimmering with tears. He smiled more as he tilted his head just enough to brush their lips together in a sweet kiss that had been denied them for over a century. A breathy sob left them both before their lips pressed even closer together in a delicious kiss that filled them both with love and longing.

 

Legolas’ hands cupped Elrond’s head tenderly as they kissed hungrily and he knew his answer before they parted for air. He smiled lovingly as he nuzzled Elrond and whispered, “I will prepare everything. I want you to hold on to my love and rest and I will make you mine.” He smiled with Elrond before stealing another kiss.

 

A throat clearing stopped their kiss from deepening and they looked over to find a pair of smirking twins watching them. Legolas couldn’t help grinning back as he threaded his fingers through Elrond’s hair before turning to look at the elder Peredhel. “Rest...I will be back,” he said tenderly and smiled as Elrond nuzzled his wrist. He pressed a kiss to Elrond’s forehead before standing and going, leaving the twins with their father. He had work to do.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sighing softly as he looked over the pages before him, Legolas rubbed his eyes again before turning the page. He had searched through many of the books within Imlothuial’s vast library, but none of them had spoken of the rite he was searching for. With another sigh as he still found nothing within the book he was reading, he closed it and flopped his head onto it. He was desperate to find the ritual, but it was eluding him and he wasn’t sure what to look under for his information.

 

“You are troubled, penneth...what are you searching for?” (young one)

 

Looking up, Legolas blinked then smiled a bit at Ecthelion as the Seneschal leaned over him. “I am searching for something that would save Elrond, but it is eluding me,” he explained tiredly as he sat up and pushed the book he’d been searching away from him.

 

“What ritual is this?” Ecthelion asked, curiosity tinting his eyes as he sat across from the younger Elf.

 

Considering, Legolas studied the elder Elf for a minute before coming to a decision. “It was a ritual I remember reading a long time ago where the Elves who had crossed over the Helcaraxë used blood bonds to sustain themselves through the wars.”

 

“I remember that. My parents had a blood bond. However it is very dangerous. When my father was killed in battle against Morgoth’s horde, my nana died not a week later. It was as if she had lost half of her soul,” Ecthelion replied solemnly as he folded his hands before him.

 

“It was because they shared half of their souls with each other. It is this that I wish to perform with my beloved so that he will have the strength to live,” Legolas said firmly before running his hand over his face. “If I could only find the thrice damned ritual!”

 

Ecthelion chuckled a bit as he looked around thoughtfully. He stood up then and went down to the third aisle. After looking over the book spines, he pulled out a thin book that looked to be very ancient as he delicately held it in his hands. He returned to the table and placed it before Legolas. “This is what you seek,” he whispered softly.

 

Startled, Legolas stared at the book, and then very carefully opened the brittle pages. It was in Quenyan, the delicate lines decorating the yellowed pages with its information. Biting his lip, Legolas looked up at Ecthelion. “Hannon le, Ecthelion...but my Quenyan is rudimentary,” (Thank you) he whispered, almost near tears suddenly as he was stopped from finding what he needed just because of language barrier.

 

A hand covered Legolas’ as Ecthelion grinned. “Then it is a good thing that I am here, aye?” he said and Legolas felt his face break with his happy smile. With energy and spirits renewed, they set to deciphering what he needed for the ritual.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The moon light that filtered down through the trees fell onto Elrond’s face as he walked carefully with his sons on either side holding him up. He had indeed regained some of his strength in the last two days thanks to his family and Legolas’ ministrations, but he could still feel his spirit fading. He wasn’t sure this was going to work...in fact he was very skeptical. But for some reason, he held onto the hope and light that Legolas held for him and continued walking on. All that had happened had vanished in the light of his beloved’s love filled eyes and he wouldn’t let that go.

 

They went around the bend of the overgrown pathway and stopped as they came to the private garden that Elrond had created when they had first arrived there. It was a small waterfall that fell into a pond which trickled out as a stream towards the main river. The willow trees mingled with wisteria and cherry trees and the snowdrops and croci dotted the ground with little buds of color. The moonlight danced on the pool, full and brilliant, but nothing compared to the naked Elf that was waiting for him within the cool waters. Elrond felt his heart stop and his mouth go dry as he saw his beloved watching him from the pool, remembering just how beautiful his beloved truly was as the pale blue eyes watched him.

 

His sons brought him to a stop at the edge and helped him strip from his thick robes before guiding him carefully over the rock lined edge and into the still icy waters. He shivered in cold, but it seemed to vanish once his hands laced with Legolas’ and the warmth his beloved radiated warmed him throughout. He smiled gently up at his love as he moved to his position in front of Legolas. He could see the twins and their lovers, Ereinion and Celebrían all around the pool, witnesses to their binding. Erestor, Lindir, Ecthelion, and Glorfindel stood just to the side, ready to help if they needed it.

 

With a deep breath, he focused on Legolas as the younger Elf brought up the bowl and jeweled dagger that had been resting on the ground of the pool at their feet. Legolas smiled as he placed the bowl in Elrond’s hands and brought up the dagger. “From the darkness we emerged into the light, searching for that which would make us complete. With the moon blessing us, we find that light and declare our souls one.”

 

“Blood to blood, heart to heart, soul to soul...we are one. My light to your light...my love to your love. My soul...to your soul,” Elrond whispered tearfully as he felt the power within the air coalesce around them as they spoke the vows that would bind them. They brought their hands up and laced them together as they continued together. “Forever we bind until death takes us beyond. Our strength is shared, our hearts are one, our souls never to be parted.”

 

With those words, Legolas brought up the dagger and sliced both of their hands before lacing their hands together again, pressing the wounds together. The blood dripped into the bowl of clear river water, turning it crimson before he brought it up. “We drink of each other as our blood flows into the other. Never shall we be parted,” he whispered before taking a sip of the watered down blood.

 

Elrond sipped from the bowl as well and closed his eyes before swaying into Legolas’ hold. He could feel Legolas’ soul blending with his own and it filled him with energy and life. He smiled as Legolas wrapped his free arm around his waist and their bodies pressed together tightly. He turned his head up and they kissed deeply, an act that seemed deeper as their souls merged together. Elrond felt as if fire was flowing through him now, igniting him into strength he hadn’t felt in years and he gasped with Legolas. Their foreheads rested together and they stared at each other and Elrond couldn’t help but note how Legolas’ eyes looked to be a blend of both their eye colors.

 

They stood that way for who knows how long and vaguely heard the shuffling of the others leaving, but they didn’t care. All they cared about were each other. Their lips brushed together here and there as they swayed together under the moonlight with nothing but Nature around them. Soon their kisses began to linger longer as the fire within them changed to passion. Their tongues teased each other as their free hands caressed over bodies long missed and soon it just wasn’t enough to touch and kiss.

 

Gently, Elrond backed up until they were on the grassy bank of the pool and knelt down onto the blanket that was waiting there. He chuckled when he noticed the vial of oil, but his chuckle was swallowed by Legolas’ laughing mouth. They laid out on the blanket as their kisses became hungry and heated as their bodies slid together familiarly. Elrond couldn’t fight the passion that washed over him, not that he wanted to in any way. He twined his legs with Legolas’ as a finger probed his entrance, slick with oil and he moaned with want. His mouth was released and he groaned as Legolas’ hot mouth trailed down his body before all but inhaling his hard shaft into that heated mouth as the oiled finger pushed in. He was swiftly overwhelmed with the pleasure of it all and cried out Legolas’ name as he arched sharply, pulsing his release into that teasing mouth.

 

He panted heavily and moaned as his body trembled in aftershocks that Legolas was prolonging with his preparation and he wanted so much more. He pleaded huskily for Legolas to fill him and was swiftly answered with a hungry kiss that distracted him from the removal of the teasing fingers. A groan tore from his throat as he was filled with something far more fulfilling and desired and he wrapped his legs around Legolas’ waist. He gasped his beloved’s name and they laced their hands together again as Legolas began moving slowly within Elrond’s body, binding them even more. It didn’t take them long to climax with the over stimulation and lack of being together and they cried out each other’s names as they arched in ecstasy. They collapsed together and wrapped their arms around each other, whispering lovingly to each other as they just cuddled.

 

Elrond smiled as Legolas tucked close to him and he could feel his strength returning along with his warmth and love through Legolas. He felt that the wind had returned his heart and soul in Legolas and now he knew that he could continue in life with Legolas by his side. And that was how the leaf had fallen for him...landing on the river of life with Legolas at his side.

 

The End!

 


End file.
